Lie to Me
by DDcrAsH
Summary: Mako and Korra have been dating for almost two years now, but what happens when Mako lets his insecurities get a hold of him and asks a beautiful stranger with a dark secret to test his girlfriend's loyalty? Will he be happy with the results, or will his plan backfire?
1. Chapter 1

New story~ I'm in the process of writing another LOK story, but I wanted to write a quick one so this story may be short or long, depending on how I feel about it or how you guys feel about it. So please, Read, Review and Enjoy..(:

Ch. 1

"I don't see what the big deal is, he was just helping me on the machine!"

"I saw where his hands were! Who is he and why was he with you?"

"Mako, that's Tahno, my new client and his hands were above my hip!"

Korra shouted as their argument continued. It has always been this way since the relationship started. Korra, being very strong and beautiful, is intimidating and mesmerizing to many people, so Mako would get crazy jealous whenever any man walked or even breathed in her direction. He'd find any reason to fight with her and Korra would let him have his fit until he realizes he's wrong and apologized. In this current situation, Mako decided to visit his girlfriend at her work to find her with another man. However, not in that way. Korra was only demonstrating how to use the exercise machine, but it was too tall for her to reach, so her client helped her up. Of course, Mako had to be there right on cue and blew it out of proportion. He grabbed Korra's wrist and dragged her outside of the Gym for yet another argument.

"I gotta get back to work. I told you to call me before you come to visit!"

"But I want to surprise you! Don't you want to see me?" He folded his arms across his chest.

"Not if you keep acting like this! I wish you'd trust me a little." Korra sighed with hurt in her voice.

"I would if you'd just tell me things like where you go and who you're with. I trust you Korra, but not everyone else.

"Mako, I'm not some Juvenile kid on probation, so I don't need to report to you every minute!" She stormed back into the gym before Mako could reply. He groaned in frustration. He wish Korra knew how he felt, how terrified he was of losing her. Since today was Friday, the Republic City Fitness Center was packed, so Mako had parked across the street. Caught up in his thoughts, Mako glanced both ways and walked across the street and crashed into a motorcycle. He was thrown a few feet away and the biker quickly ran to his aid.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?!" Mako angrily got up from the floor.

"Excuse me? You jumped in front of me."

"Officer Mako of the Police Force, show me your License," He held up his badge while the biker scoffed and took off their helmet, revealing a beautiful woman.

"I don't have it with me, look, I was only going 20 miles of the 25 speed limit, and plus, you didn't use a crosswalk." She smirked. Mako dusted himself off and attempted to walk back to his car, but collapsed in the woman's arms.

"I must've hit you bad, sit here." The biker sat Mako down on the sidewalk and opened up her backpack, taking out a first-aid box. Mako lifted his eyebrow as he observed the woman.

"What? I carry one just in case something like this occurs." She wrapped a bandage around Mako's bruised ankle. He gets up again and walks to his car. "I've had bigger injuries than this, you're wasting a bandage."

"A 'Thank you' would've been nice to hear, Jackass." Mako sighed and turned around. "I'm sorry, I just had an argument with my girlfriend and this just made my day worse." The biker smiled and looked down for a minute.

"Have you been to Narook's? They have the best noodle soup in all of Republic City. how about I get you lunch?"

"No, that's not necessary, and I gotta go-"

"I meant for your girlfriend. She's working out in there, right?" The woman pointed to the Gym. "Bring her fresh seaweed noodles and she'll forgive you." Mako chuckled at her humor.

"What makes you think she'll forgive me just because I bring her food?"

"Trust me, she will. Let's go try it and you'll see."

And so Mako drove to Narook's noodle restaurant with the beautiful biker and bought the food for korra. He also bought a bowl and instantly falls in love with the noodles. Now he believes Korra would forgive him after she's eaten a bowl. As they continued to talk, The biker realized that Mako wasn't such a jackass. They became friends fast and Mako was actually laughing at her jokes. "Aw man, It's late, I gotta get going." The biker says, getting up from the table. A waiter came over and handed her a bag with a box inside.

"When did you order another one?" Mako asked confused. "Oh, I'm a regular here, I take a to-go box every week for my friend. Nice meeting you Mako, and good luck with your girl."

"Thanks for the bandage uh.."

"I'm sorry, It's Asami- I'm Asami!" She face palmed and quickly walked out of the restaurant. Mako was suspicious of her behavior, but shrugged it off and checked his phone. It was 5:30 pm. 'Korra gets off in half an hour. Better start heading over to her place.' Mako thought walking out of the restaurant. He noticed that his ankle was no longer in pain. He thought about Asami and wondered why she hadn't told him her name until he asked. 'She must've been cautious since I'm a cop' Mako laughed and drove to Korra's house.


	2. Ch 2

**Ch. 2**

Korra was changing from her uniform to her casual clothes. She was relieved to finish her busy schedule. Being the top trainer at Republic City Fitness Center, really takes a toll on a person. She was ready to go home and face the music since she knew Mako would be there waiting for her. It was sad to know that he'd rather apologize for his mistakes rather than learn from them. Korra had hope though, that he'd grow out of his jealousy. She changed into her black spaghetti strap shirt with a thin grey sweater over and grey sweatpants. She didn't really like showing skin at her work because of all the men. She walked out of the locker rooms to see Tahno waiting.

"Thank you, my lady, for all your hard work today. I feel stronger than last week." Tahno flexed his arms to show korra, who only laughed.

"Korra, is fine. Remember to stay away from carbs and drink a protein shake every other day. See you next week." She smiled and headed towards the exit, until she was stopped by her boss.

"Korra, so glad I ran into you. Do you know what I'm running here?"

"A fitness center?"

"Yes, and you're one of my top trainers right?"

"Uh, yes Sir."

"Right, but when your hot-headed boyfriend shows up to cause trouble, I no longer see a trainer in a fitness center, I see a woman in drama school! And I don't want to see that, so take care of it." Her boss walked off without another word.

"Yes, Sir." Korra bowed. She sighed and continued walking.

"Hey K! That was harsh, you alright?" asked Korra's best friend, kuvira.

"Yeah, you know Varrick, he can be really fun but also strict sometimes."

"Of course. Are you leaving already?" kuvira opened the door for her and walked with her to the parking lot. "Wanna go drink and sing karaoke?" Kuvira smiled. "I can't, have to get food and feed Naga and-"

"You mean argue with that hot-headed Mako?" Her faced turned serious.

"Haha, Varrick must've heard that nickname from you. He calls him that too."

"Come on Korra, he's already ruined your day, don't let him ruin your night." Kuvira pouted. The idea sounded fun to korra, but she wanted to rest. She felt drained and alcohol wouldn't make her feel better. She's the only trainer with the busiest schedule. She teaches self-defense, weight-lifting, and regular fitness training. She checks her phone to see a text from her friend Opal. Now she has to go.

"Opal is going through a crisis. I gotta go. Thanks kuvira." Korra smiled and hopped into her car while her friend closed her door. "Anything for you K, drive home safe." kuvira smiled.

Korra was happy to have an understanding friend like her.

Deep into Republic City, where the upper class citizens resided was the GR Department store; the capital market of everything fashion. Asami walked inside the elevator and hit the very first button, leading to the CEO's office. She was almost to the door, when two tall men stood before her.

"The Department Store is closed for the night." The man said.

"I'm here to see Ms.G, like i always do every week," said Asami, annoyed.

"That's right, Let her through boys, she's here with my late dinner." Ms.G opened the doors and motioned for Asami to go in.

"Sorry I'm late, something came up. You should've eaten something."

"Every Friday I crave Seaweed Noodles. Are you telling me to eat something else?"

"No, of course not." Asami quickly responded. She handed the CEO her box of food.

"Good thing you're here now, We're having a meeting. I'll see you down in the conference room." the doors opened and Asami stood up and walked towards the elevator. She hit the 'B' for basement. That's where Ms.G held 'Private meetings'. She walked into the conference room to see it already filled with workers. She took a seat right next to the CEO. 'How'd she get here so quick?' thought Asami. Everyone went silent as the CEO stood up.

"Good evening, we're here to talk about the payment tomorrow. Our order will arrive tonight, which means the Fire Nation has decided to trust us. However, on one condition. The boss wants to meet face to face. We can't afford to be reckless, so Ms. Sato will go in my place." Asami looked horrified, she wasn't ready for this.

"But Ms. G, She's not qualified for such responsibility." one of the workers shouted out. Apparently, not many liked Asami.

"Yeah! She'll ruin everything!"

"Enough! The boss already knows my gender, so we have no choice. This is no ordinary trade or payment delivery, so we have to comply. In front of you are the folders with your tasks, dismissed.

Korra looked everywhere for parking. It was always a hassle whenever she'd visit Opal. She lit up with joy once she saw a car pulling out, but she also saw Someone else's eye on the spot. 'No way I'm letting that little bike have my spot!' Korra said aloud and hit the gas. The motorcycle also went forward, but immediately hit brake before it could hit Korra's car. Korra laughed in victory as she parked her car and saw the biker speed off. She walked up the stairs and was about to knock on the door when it flew open.

"Korra you're here! Great, I need your help! I'm trying to make an apple pie, but I've failed twice already."

"Opal, I can't bake either! Why don't you ask your roommate?"

"She's never here! But when is, she hardly talks to me. I think she hates me." Opal sighs.

"Parking was hell! I was looking and waiting for a spot to open, and then I see a spot, but there was a motorcycle waiting for it as well. I was not going to let that guy take up all that space, so I went for it. Almost crashed into him too." Korra laughed.

"Korra! You're so bad!" Opal laughed as well. The front door opened and they both quieted down. Opal's roommate walked in and hung up her coat.

"Hey Asami, where you able to find parking?" Opal asked.

"No, some asshole decided to steal my parking spot and they almost crashed into me too! I should key that car to teach them a lesson."

"Is it a Honda Civic?" Korra chimed in. Asami looked at her confused.

"Yes, it is. Wait, is that your?" Korra nodded. Awkwardness filled the room.

"Anyways! Korra, this is my roommate Asami, Asami, this is my friend Korra." Korra approached Asami and extended her hand but Asami only glared at her. She then turned to Opal.

"How long is she gonna be here?"

"Don't worry, I'll go move my car right now." Korra snapped back and walked out of the door. 'Great, now I'm the jackass' Asami thought. She didn't want to deal with this right now when she has bigger things to worry about. She left to her room while Opal tried to get her attention.

Half hour later, Asami headed for the kitchen to find Opal and Korra occupying the stove. They noticed her and once again, stopped laughing.

"What are you making?" Asami asks Opal.

"We're trying to make apple pie, but it's not coming out right." Opal pointed to a pan with apple slices boiling.

"You're not mixing the ingredients properly." Asami replied grabbing the pan and dumping out the apples. She then put it back on the stove and put a square of butter in it. She mixed ingredients like lemon juice, sugar, cinnamon and egg into a bowl. She cut up new apple slices and added it to the mixture and dumped it all in the pan.

"Stir it for about 20 minutes before putting it into the pie." Opal lit up with joy while Korra looked impressed. "Wow, Thanks Asami!"

Asami took a whole apple and headed back to her room.

"Hey, I moved my car, so you can park yo-" Korra was cut off.

"My bike's already parked!" Asami hollered before closing her door. Korra scoffed. "How are you two neighbors?" Opal shrugged.

Korra was driving back home now. She couldn't believe Opal's roommate. She hopes they never have another encounter like that. She checks the time on her phone and sees it's 8 pm. She then immediately receives an incoming call from Mako.

"Hey Korra, are you home yet?"

"I'm almost there, I stopped by at Opal's to help her with something."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"Mako, I'm really tired, can we just meet up tomorrow?" Korra pleaded.

"I promise we won't argue, I have something for you." Korra sighed as she pulled up to the parking lot of her building. At the same time, Mako drove in as well. He quickly got out of his car to help Korra out of hers. She hung up her phone once she saw him.

"Here, I brought you dinner." He hands her the bag of food.

"Really? what is it." korra examines it.

"Seaweed soup, you'll love it." She gave him a small smile. They walked in silence up to her front door.

"I'm sorry about this afternoon. I just don't like seeing you with other guys." Korra groaned

"It's my job, Mako. You're gonna have to deal with it."

"Can't you get another job?" Mako mumbled, but Korra heard it very clearly.

"You're unbelievable, Goodnight." She unlocked her door and walked in.

"Wait, Korra!" She closed the door on his face. He deeply sighed and walked back to his car.

"Korra heated up the noodles and sat down to eat them. 'These noodles are delicious,' Thought Korra, as she continued to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

"Today, we have a mission to complete-Stake out a drug trade. Our investigations have led us this far, so Let's make this a clean sweep. Team 2 will surround the building while team 1 will identify and arrest. It's crucial to arrive in time and stop the trade. Keep in mind that they'll be armed. Be cautious and careful. We're not killing any criminal, so try your best to restrain each one of them. Mako, your team is on backup. Let's not draw too much attention and do a good job today. Dismissed." Chief Beifong announced, then exited the room. Mako was ready to gear up when he got an incoming call.

"Romeo! How did lunch go yesterday?" His friend asked.

"Not so great, I saw her with some guy, but it's part of her job."

"Korra just wants to make you angry, ugh!" He said with disgust.

"We argued and then argued again. She didn't even hear me out."

"She won't accept your apology. What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, I want to stop fighting, it's just-"

"You need assurance. Maybe you should have someone check on her, so you won't have to worry." His friend suggested.

"Wu, are you insane? I can't hire someone to stalk my girlfriend."

"Think about it! ttyl!" Wu Hung up and Mako thought seriously about his suggestion.

Asami was at the Department store preparing for the mission she was sadly given. She was trying on different attires, the CEO picked out.

"Ginger, I think I should just dress casual. We don't want to draw any attention, especially if I look like you."

"Nonsense! I want the fire nation to at least remember my beauty." Ginger gently caressed Asami's face. They finally settled on a red sparkly dress. Asami made her way to an old, disguised truck. The rude man from the meeting stopped her.

"Fancy dress? No way you can pull this off. Mess up, and you'll die by our hands." He spat out. Asami glared in response as he roughly handed her the briefcase of money.

They arrived inside the building and Asami was beginning to feel nervous, but she quickly shook it off, not wanting to show any emotions. The men went in first while Asami stood in the back holding the briefcase. Men in fire nation attire showed up on the opposite side of the building. The police force arrived 10 minutes after.

"There are 8 suspects in both groups, all armed and wearing masks. They are definitely Fire nation thugs. Wait, there's also a female figure wearing a high class red dress." An officer radioed the the Chief. "Wait until you see the evidence, then prepare to infiltrate."

The fire nation thugs cleared a path for their boss to enter. The others did the same and Asami walked to the front. She kept a straight face as the boss did. She was remembering what Ginger had told her.

" _Change into your regular clothes and Immediately dispose the dress before leaving the building."_

"Pleasure to finally meet you. I am Iroh and you're as beautiful as I imagined." He brought Asami's hand to his lips.

"Pleasure is all mine. We appreciate you coming all this way and I hope we remain partners for a long time." Asami gave her best smile.

"Of course, as long as we hold the end of our bargains." Iroh turned serious. Asami held up the briefcase by it's handle. She was about to hand it over when troops from all sides began to drop in. The thugs immediately began to shoot and that's when Asami realized she didn't have a weapon. She knew She used the briefcase to protect her face while she made a run for the backdoor exit. An officer grabbed the briefcase in attempt to uncover her identity, but she was stronger and swung the briefcase, knocking him down. The handle broke off, which sent the briefcase flying to the other side. There was no chance of getting it back, so Asami continued on and made it to the exit that lead to a small room and. She quickly changed out of the dress and hid it in a corner with the broken handle. She slowly poked her head outside to see if it was clear. She then jogged towards the street when a car stopped right in front of her. She froze as she needed a few moments to compose herself. Then stepping out of the car was Mako. He approached her and observed her expression.

"Did you come out of that building? Are you running away?"

"No, I heard gunshots so I decided to get away from the building." She replied to quickly.

"I don't think so. I knew there was something off about you. Who's the drug supplier?"

"I don't know! Look, I was asked to drive someone here-" Mako's radio went off. '1 to backup, be on the lookout for a female wearing a red dress.' Mako looked over at Asami who seemed to calmed down. He opened the passenger seat door and told her to get in.

"Where do you live?"

"Sato Estate." He looked at her confused.

"You know Hiroshi Sato?"

"He's my father. If you're saving my ass can you leave my father out of this?" Mako nodded. In a few minutes, the arrived to the estate. Asami unbuckled her seatbelt and reached for the door handle.

"Wait. I helped you...now you're gonna help me." Asami chuckled and shook her head. "I knew there'd be a price to pay. Not even cops are generous these days."

"Hey, I just saved you from a 5 to 10 year sentence and just by freeing you, I'm jeopardizing my job! So I'd say that's pretty damn generous."

"Fine, what is it?" Asami asked annoyed. Mako thought back on Wu's words. At this point, he was desperate. He couldn't ask Kuvira to do him a solid since she hated his guts and he wasn't going to ask any guy. He took a deep breath.

"I want you to stalk my girlfriend." He avoided Asami's eyes in embarrassment. She laughed once again.

"I didn't know you had jokes, officer." Mako looked at her and she realized he was being serious.

"No way." She quickly said. "I may be a thug, but I'm not a stalker. Is your girlfriend unfaithful or something?"

"I just need assurance. I'm tired of being jealous and this is the only way I'll be able to make it up to her." Asami couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Do you think I have time to do something like this?"

"If you're out hitting people with your motorcycle and getting involved with thugs, I think you have time for this." Asami sighed. What other choice did she have?

"Fine, I'll do it, but I'm selling you out if I get caught! I don't want to have 'stalking' on my record." Mako's radio went off again. 'Chief to backup, where are you? You were signaled 5 minutes ago!'

'Mako to Chief, On my way.'

"I gotta go, I'll call you for further details, since I know where you live, I'll find you." Asami rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

She knocked on the door and was greeted by the old housemaid. "Oh miss Sato, nice to see you again, come in."

"Good to see you too Loretta, is my father home?" a familiar sound coming from the living room answered her question. She walked straight ahead and noticed her father watching tv.

"Asami! You're here? What a surprise."

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by."

"Well I hope you were careful on that bike of yours, a drug trade took place over 20 minutes ago at the old abandoned factory, and it's already made the news. Asami's heart sank. She turned towards the TV as her father turned the volume up.

' _The Police force were able to stake-out and stop a drug trade, between Fire nation and Republic City drug lords,with only minor conflicts. Many thugs were injured, and a few officers; Nevertheless, the police force was able to arrest a majority of thugs and collected a briefcase as evidence. A few words from Officer Choi,' The camera then turned to the officer holding the same briefcase. 'There could be money or drugs inside, and our investigation team will use this evidence to find the missing suspect.'_

Asami smirked. She was glad the handle broke off when it did. She'd have to go back at some point to retrieve her bike. She just hopes Ginger doesn't watch the news.

"Hey dad, I actually didn't come here on my motorcycle. It broke down at work."

"Is that so? Should I call the repair shop to pick it up?"

"No, that's alright, I just need an oil change. Can you give me a lift back?"

"Of course, let me grab my jacket." Hiroshi left to his room. Asami wasn't completely lying. She did need an oil change, but her bike didn't break down. She almost misses living in the mansion with her father. She didn't like the pressure Hiroshi put on her to take over the company. She left on good terms though. Maybe one day she'll decide to leave the hustle life and pursue an actual career, but for now she'll work at the Department Store without telling her father what she really does.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

Asami pushed the elevator button going up. She was ready for Ginger's wrath. How could someone leave their team behind? She felt guilty but then remembered how mean they were. She made it out and this time the guards open the doors for her. She walked in and Saw Ginger standing behind her desk. She was looking at the sunset until she noticed Asami's presence. She didn't bother to turn. Asami took a seat and waited for the CEO to begin.

"So you escaped after all?" she turned to face her.

"And you got rid of the dress?" Asami rose nervously.

"Yes, I did. Everything was happening so quick and I made a run for it, I knew I shouldn't have-" The CEO put her hand up to silence Asami.

"I'm proud that you escaped. It means you're no longer weak. The others failed, which was their own fault. We don't look after each other, because if that were the case, We'd all be thrown in jail. Survival of the fittest, every man for themselves... but I am upset. Why did you leave my money behind?" Aami was taken aback by her reaction. She thought Ginger was a genuine person. She didn't know how to respond.

"Inside that briefcase contained 10,000 Yuans that was to be given to the boss and now the police has it."

"I'm really sorry, I'll do better next time." Asami bowed.

"Oh I'm sure you will, in the meantime, you'll repay me the 10,000 yuans you lost."

"Are you serious? I don't have that kind of money!"

"Can't you ask your daddy for it?" She teased.

"You know I can't do that."

"Well this is what happens when you decide to join the hustle. How will you take responsibility? Please, don't make me smear your family name.

"My father has nothing to do with this!" Asami raised her voice.

"He will once he hands over a check of 10,000 yuans to a drug lord. I'll give you a month to return my money. Be grateful that I'm giving you time to fix your mistake. Until then, I don't want to see your face anywhere near my store."

Asami stormed out of the store and to her motorcycle. ' _How dare she threaten me!'_ just then her phone started to ring.

"What?" she answered harsher than she intended.

"Is that how you answer a call?" Mako asked.

"Yes! Why would I answer nicely when people like _you_ are calling to bug me?"

"Okay. Well, change of plan. Meet me at that noodle restaurant tomorrow morning and I'll give you your assignment."

"Alright, what is it?" Asami took a seat in front of mako.

"You won't stalk her anymore. We both share the same friends, which means she doesn't have a single close friend who she can share her secrets with. _You_ will be that friend. You'll get close enough that she'll trust you and tell you if she's being unfaithful or not."

"I'm liking the stalker idea better. I'm not very good at making friends. I'm not even friends with my roommate and she's been living there for 3 months already."

"We're friends, aren't we?" Mako awkwardly asked.

"No, you're a corrupted cop who blackmails people for a living." Asami spits out. Mako looks up from his phone in disbelief. "Well that's a little harsh. I'm keeping you out of jail, so work with me here...Anyway, My girlfriend works at the RC fitness gym and she's the best trainer there, so request her. Since most things are done online, we'll set up your account. The first month is free, so you'll only have to pay the membership fee." Asami laughed "Who says I'm paying the fee? I'm working for you, so you have to pay me." It was Mako's turn to laugh. "Really? Fine then I'll go ahead and pay the fee."

"What's this girl's name anyway?" Asami asked curiously.

"Korra." he replied. Asami thought for a moment. The name sounded familiar, but couldn't quite remember where.

After only paying attention to half of Mako's plan, it was time to put it in action. Asami wasn't much of an actor, but she knew how to put on a show. She entered the Fitness center where she was greeted by a tall man with a funny mustache.

"Miss Sato! Pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Varrick and Welcome to RC Fitness Center! Even though your glory days are over, we're still happy to have you here." He exclaimed. Asami glared back, but decided to ignore his insult.

"Call me Asami. I'm looking for a personal trainer, but I don't want just anyone, The best of the best."

"Well you're looking at him." Varrick smirked.

"Very funny, but actually I want the best trainer you have." Asami smirked this time.

"Well, there is Korra...I'll go fetch her for you." he walked off. Then suddenly Asami remembered her roommate's friend. ' _Please let that name be common.'_ Asami thought. She hoped it wasn't the same girl who stole her parking spot. Varrick came back with a girl following behind, but Asami couldn't see her face.

"Alright kid, what's your schedule?" He asked the trainer.

"I Just started training Tahno and I have an upcoming client." She replied.

"Great! We'll transfer that client to someone else. You were personally requested."

"Really? By who?" she asked. The two made their way over to Asami and Korra froze once she saw Asami. "Korra, this is your new client, Asami."

She could tell Asami was just as awkward as she was. "Nice to meet you," Korra hesitated to extend her hand, but had to because of her boss. This time Asami shook her hand, and korra was relieved. Her boss then whispered in korra's ear then walked off.

"So you requested me?" Korra began.

"I asked for the best trainer he had and I expected-"

"A man?" she quickly asked.

"No, someone very buff." Korra laughed.

"Well, why come to the gym when you're already in shape?"

Asami snorted. If only she knew. Asami did want to improve her fighting skills.

"Since it's your first time here, I have to give you a tour." Korra showed her the locker rooms, the sauna, and finally, the different activity rooms.

"These two rooms are the weight-lifting classes and self-defense classes. While this area is regular fitness training. Which one did you sign up for?"

Asami didn't know which one. She didn't create her account. So she just guessed the first thing.

"Self-defense."

"Alright, well we can get started today." Korra suggested. Asami nodded and followed her to the room. She set down a long blue mat.

Asami wasn't sure if she should show this trainer exactly what she was capable of. It would probably blow her cover. Why was she doing this again? To pay back her debt. Korra got into a fighting stance. Asami threw a punch, which Korra easily dodged. She swung her leg, but Asami caught it and bended it back. She smirked as Korra tried to balance on one foot but forgot about her arms. Korra reached for Asami's shoulder and flipped her over, landing her on her back. Asami grabbed her shoulder in pain.

"Easy! I'm only a beginning you know!"

"It didn't seem like it." Korra laughed. Asami got up and exited the gym. She looked around and saw a nearby juice store. She noticed someone following behind. She made it to the store and turned fully around.

"Why are you following me?" She asks the brunette.

"I'm not, I'm on my break. Asami rolled her eyes. They both ordered drinks and korra decided to sit with her client.

"So tell me, who put you up to this?" Asami was completely taken aback.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're like a child miserable in school. So what, did Opal tell you to come here?" Korra took a sip of her drink.

"As if. We don't talk for more than a few seconds."

"Exactly! You don't even acknowledge her existence and have never had a full conversation with her." Asami snorted.

"So that's what you did the other night? Gossip about me?

"No, she just filled me in on how shitty her roommate is." Korra replied. Asami shot her a glare.

"All I wanted was a roommate who would only bother me when the rent is due. Instead, here comes an annoying girl who doesn't know anything about boundaries." Korra chuckled.

"Opal is a very joyful person, but she means well. You should give her a chance."

"Why didn't she move in with you if you're such good friends?"

"One: my apartment is too small, and two: she's allergic to my dog." Asami sighed. She finished her drink and got up to throw it away. Korra followed behind.

"She was happy you helped her make the pie." Korra smiled. Asami didn't think too much about her roommate until now. She didn't hate her, she just wasn't used to so much happiness. Maybe she was envious that opal had no worries and wasn't drowning in debt like she was.

Asami parked her motorcycle and headed home. She saw opal and her boyfriend walking out of the house. She once again attempted to walk past them without greeting them. Opal noticed her and whispered something to her boyfriend. He pouted but she ignored him.

"Hey Asami, we're going out for a bit...do you want to come with us?" She noticed how nervous Opal sounded. She always thought that was how she spoke. "No thanks, have fun though." Asami smiled. Bolin, Opal's boyfriend, stared in shock at her response. Asami hurried inside before things got awkward. She took out veggies, and the roasted duck she had bought and prepared to cook. Half an hour later, she set the small table in her livingroom. She made kimchi, rice, and roasted duck soup. She took a bowl and walked towards a small room at the end of her house. She set it down on a shelf in front of a picture frame. It was her mother's memorial room. She lost her mother when she was 8 years old. She began to think back on her childhood.

' _Let me cook for you mommy, it's your birthday after all.' an eight-year old Asami told her mother._

' _Yes, but I want to cook for my family to celebrate and enjoy with me. Sami, when I'm gone, I want you to cook my favorite meal every year on my birthday and share it with your friends.' Asami frowned and looked at her mom._

' _I won't have any friends. If you go, can I go with you?'_

Asami's thoughts were disturbed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she says. Opal and Bolin walked in with a small bouquet of flowers. Asami didn't know what to say. She wasn't angry, nor happy. She was just speechless. Opal placed the flowers next the bowl and they both got on their knees to pay their respects. After they all left the room, Asami cleared her throat. Thank you for the flowers. Would you like to have dinner with me?" Opal lit up with joy and they made their way to the table. Bolin began to dig in and Opal tried to keep him civilized. Asami had no idea how kind opal was. She observed her eat. She took off the carrots from the rice just like she had done.

"You don't like carrots?"

"I don't, but I'm sure they're delicious." She smiled as best as she can. they were actually talking and Asami learned more about her roommate. She also thought her boyfriend was a goofball.

"Your house is nice and cozy. Can I live here too?" Bolin stated.

"What's this all of a sudden? Don't you hate my guts?" Asami teased. While Opal tried to be her friend, her boyfriend was just as cold to Asami as she was to his girlfriend. Asami served Soju (korean alcohol) and they all put their glasses in the air.

"To Mrs. Sato, and Asami's wonderful cooking skills!" Opal announced. Asami couldn't help but smile. _'I guess you didn't want me to be alone, huh mother?'_ She thought as they cheered and drank.

AN: Thank you for all the follows, favs, and reviews! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Things are about to get interesting, so stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! I'm back with two new chapters! Sorry to keep you waiting, I had a little bit of writers block. lol Thank you kindly for the reviews, favs, and follows! It truly means a lot~ Please enjoy!**

"So then he comes to my apartment and brings me this delicious soup!"

"Wow, if you ask me, he's running out of pathetic ways to apologize." Kuvira shakes her head. Korra is spending her afternoon with her best friend after so long. Kuvira works on the opposite side of the gym, and Korra is usually busy, so they don't see each other all that much. However, they've become really close since they were the only two female trainers.

"I'm surprised you we're able to come over. Has your schedule finally cleared up?" Kuvira asked. Korra shrugged and took a sip of her soda.

"Well, Varrick dropped my other trainees for a "special" client, but after today, I think it's going to be an easy teach." Korra smiled. She's never had an easy schedule, but now with Asami showing little interest in her training, Korra will have more free time.

Back in Headquarters, Chief Beifong and the detectives were meeting to discuss the results from the arrest. The backup team was also there to receive their punishment.

"There were eight criminals on either side, nine including the female. All eight fire nation thugs were captured; however, only seven RC thugs were arrested as well. So we have two suspects missing, which we can only guess are the drug lords."

"But what about the thug we questioned who claimed to be the boss?" An officer concurred.

"He knows too little to be the boss. He was a decoy. The evidence from the briefcase points to an Iroh, but we need authorization from FNPD to run his profile. Until then, we must wait and continue the search."

After the meeting was over, the chief let everyone go, whereas Mako was made to stay. He got up from his seat and saluted Beifong.

"I, Mako will take full responsibility for what happened." Chief beifong squinted her eyes and got up in Mako's face.

"Where were you during the infiltration?"

"Running after the female criminal."  
"Is that so? Did you happen to see what she looked like?"  
"No." He sighed.  
"If it weren't for you arriving last minute, most of the criminals would've escaped. However! I will not let you go so easily. You are to go back to the building and search for evidence that will lead us to the missing suspect. Don't stop until you've found something!"

"Yes chief." Mako exited the building and sighed. He checked his watch and headed for his car.

"So then he comes to my apartment and hands me food."

"Wow, if you ask me, he's running out of pathetic ways to apologize." Kuvira shakes her head. Korra is spending her afternoon with her best friend after so long. Kuvira works on the opposite side of the gym, and Korra is usually busy, so they don't see each other all that much. However, they've become really close since they were the only two female trainers.

"I'm surprised you we're able to come over. Has your schedule finally cleared up?" Kuvira asked. Korra shrugged and took a sip of her soda.

"Well, Varrick dropped my other trainees for a "special" client, but after today, I think it's going to be an easy teach." Korra smiled. She's never had an easy schedule, but now with Asami showing little interest in her training, Korra will have more free time.

After drinking many cups of soju, Opal fell asleep on the couch and Asami started cleaning the kitchen. Bolin awkwardly stood outside watching her clean.

"Come in if you're planning to help. I'm not gonna hurt you." Asami teased. Bolin chuckled and began putting away dishes.

"You know that pie you made came out really good. Opal was happy you helped her."  
"Oh, that's good." Asami replied.  
"And this dinner was amazing! You should cook professionally." Bolin smiled. A knock came from the front door, startling the two. Asami checked the time and saw 1:30am. She had a feeling she knows who's behind the door. "I got it." She walks over and answers the door. She's faced with two big thugs wearing sunglasses. One of them tossed her a duffle bag.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"your share of the order. You think we're gonna sell all this on our own?" They laughed. Bolin was silently watching from the corner of the kitchen. Once he heard the door close, he went back to putting away dishes. Asami walked to her room and opened the bag. She had two medium sized bags of drugs. 'Great, I gotta sell all this in two weeks.' She thought angrily.

The next day, Asami found herself going back to the gym. 'I'm only here to blow off steam.' she takes a deep breath and walks inside. A few minutes later, Asami is in the smaller room punching a hanging bag. Korra walked out of the girls locker room and took a glance at the other room. She saw Asami and looked up at the clock. It was 9:50am.

"Early bird catches the worm, huh?"

"AHHHH! Jeez, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Asami chugged her water bottle. Korra rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"What's this Korra? Are you training people to drink endless amounts of water?" A voice came from behind.

"Nope, I think she's already an expert." They laugh. Asami puts her bottle away and wipes her mouth with her sleeve.

"I'm Kuvira, the real top trainer here." She extends her hand.

"I thought Korra was." Asami replies.

"I am, Kuvira is just jealous." Korra jokes.

"We'll have to settle it on the mat then." Kuvira quickly went straight for Korea's waist and tackled her down. By instinct, Asami got into a fighting stance, but relaxed. While the two trainers are wrestling, Asami suddenly gets the urge to pee and heads for the bathroom.

"Hey you." A man from behind sneaks up on Asami.

"What are you think you're doing?! Can't you read the sign? " Asami points out angrily.

"Relax, I'm only here because I doubt you'd wanna sell in public." Asami didn't quite understand.

"I heard you're one of GR's dealers and he just got the best stuff from the fire nation." He says. Then she remembers the drugs.

"Wow. Word spreads very rapidly. Fine, but I'm charging you extra!" Asami heads back and through the glass walls, she sees Korra and Kuvira talking closely. She could tell something was up between the two of them.

"So, should we continue? Now that we established who's the best trainer?" Korra smirked.

"Rematch next time! For now, I'll let you two finish playing. Nice meeting you Asami, hope to see you around." She winked and Asami flashed a smile. That wasn't awkward at all.

Mako arrived at his apartment and plopped down on his couch. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"I was wondering when you'd call."

"is that so?" Mako lit up.

"No." Mako rolls his eyes. "So have you met with her?"

"Yeah, cocky, charming, but nice overall. That friend she works with though, I'd Question her."

"Kuvira? She hates me sure, but there's nothing going on between them." He defends.

"What? You don't believe in same sex relationships?"

"No! I mean, do you? Besides, Korra is not like that."

"Uhuhh. Well, other than that nothing to report." Asami sarcastically said.

"Alright, talk to you later." And with that, they hang up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Before we get into this chapter, I recommend listening to "Every time" by Chen and Punch~ It's one of my favorite songs! I used an english version that's also on Youtube for this chapter. All cred goes to the Artists. I own nothing but this story!**

 **Ch. 6**

Mako arrived at the warehouse where the infiltration took place. He didn't exactly know what to look for, but he was hoping to find something. He shined a flashlight and began moving boxes around and dusting for prints. He's always wanted to move up to a detective. Maybe this was his chance. An hour has passed but he couldn't find anything. When he was just about to give up, he opens a door that leads to the backside. He shines his light and something shiny catches his eye. He puts on gloves and picks Up a red shiny dress. Something falls from the dress and creates a thud, scaring Mako. 'Could this be the missing handle from the briefcase?' He thinks aloud.

Asami completed her first full training day. She was feeling pumped. Korra taught her new techniques that she didn't know about. There was a specific move Asami couldn't quite get, but she will eventually.

"So Opal is recovering from a hangover." Korra laughs.

"I didn't know she had low tolerance for alcohol." Asami adds. They gathered their things and exited the gym.

"I knew you'd be friends." Korra says feeling accomplished.

"It was a very sentimental day for me! Nothing has changed. Asami spits out. As they're walking through the parking lot, Asami didn't realize a car was pulling out and was about to hit her. Korra grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. Korra ended up falling on top of her. Asami couldn't help but stare into her deep blue eyes. Korra stared too but then helped her up.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Asami feels her head and korra suddenly freaks out.

"Oh no! My phone! It's totally busted. I just paid the bill too." korra picked up her broken phone. Asami began to feel guilty, which was new for her. She didn't want to feel this way. Korra didn't have to do that anyway.

"Don't you have a boyfriend? Tell him to buy you a new one." Asami stated.

"Is that all you have to say? I just saved you a trip to the hospital!" Korra spat out.

"So what? Should I pay you back for saving me?" Asami asked just as angry.

"No, I don't make people repay me for doing the right thing." Korra stormed off to her car.

Mako drove to the station and went straight for the forensics department. He approached a room where a man in a white coat sat in front of a computer.

"Hey baatar, can you run the fingerprints on these items for me?"

"Sure, I'll have the results first thing tomorrow morning."

"Thanks." He replied.

Asami parked her motorcycle next to her house. She wasn't feeling all that great after saying that to Korra. She grunted in annoyance and turned on her bike. She drove to a nearby phone store. Walking through, she was questioning her motives. She looked at different models, but none to her liking. Suddenly, she got an incoming call. This time, she knew who it was. _'Love loser'_

"Hey, it's me." Mako sounded frantic.

"I know. What is it?"

"Are you with Korra by any chance?" He asked. Asami picked up an Iphone 6 and stared at it.

"No, and she's not answering because her phone broke."

"What? How did that happen?" Asami froze. She didn't want to remember that moment.

"It fell." she quickly said.

"Okay, well in that case, I'll get her a new one."

"NO!...I mean, we ended the session early so she could go buy one. Anyway, I gotta go!" Asami hung up and placed the Iphone on the counter.

"l'll take this one!"

Korra picked up lunch for Kuvira and herself, and headed back to work. She was upset about raising her voice at her trainee, but she just couldn't figure her out. Just when she was starting to open up, She goes back to being a jerk for no reason.

"Hey K! Did you bring me a sandwich?" Kuvira grinned. Korra gave her the bag.

"NO FOOD IN MY GYM!" Varrick yelled from the front desk. The two friends quickly ran out and laughed.

"My phone broke earlier, Can I use your phone to let Mako know?" Korra asked. Kuvira's smile fell.

"We're meeting him up later! Tell him then." Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted and Korra looked up to see a gift bag in her face. She looks up and sees Asami.

"Here, take this." Asami says looking the other way.

"I don't want it." Korra simply says.

"You saved me, so now I'm repaying you." Korra scoffs and turns her attention back to Kuvira. Asami panics and grabs Korra's wrist leading her away from her friend.

"Look, I'm truly thankful that you saved me. And I feel bad that your phone broke, so I bought you a new one." She slowly extends her arm again to give her the bag. Korra smiles.

"Much better."

"WHAT?" Asami's eyes widened and Korra laughed out loud.

"I'm kidding! Thank you, it was really sweet of you." Asami's anger disappeared and a blush crept up on her cheeks.

"Hey, we're heading to a karaoke lounge tonight, wanna come along?" Korra smiled. Asami wasn't sure, but she had a weird feeling in her stomach, urging her to go.

"Sure."

Asami approached a large building and looked at her phone to verify the address. She took a breath and went in. She was lead to a small room with a tv and karaoke machine, and a long booth. She caught Korra's attention and walked further in.

"Hey! You made it." Asami smiled and waved at Kuvira. The slide door opened again and Asami's mouth dropped.

"Hey love, I was beginning to think you got lost." Korra's voice softened.

"No way, but why haven't you picked up my calls?" He asks and both Kuvira and Asami roll their eyes.

"Oh, my phone got messed up."

"Did you buy a new one?"

"Not yet." she lied. Mako felt awkward once he saw Kuvira's glare. His eyes then met Asami's and he froze.

"Mako, this is my friend Asami, Asami, this is my boyfriend, Mako." They both looked like they were going to shit bricks.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too…"

They ordered food and drinks and were a little more at ease. Kuvira prepared the tv and lifted up the microphone.

"Alright! Who's ready to sing?" She picked through a selection of songs. She decided on one of her favorite korean love songs.

Korra cheered and made her way up on the small stage. She motioned for Mako to come up, but his phone rang. "It's work, I gotta take this," He says quickly stepping out. Korra then turns to Asami and grins widely. Asami shakes her head, but Kuvira pulls her on stage and takes her seat.

The music starts playing and Asami just stands there holding the mic with both hands. Korra starts to sing.

" _Oh, everytime I see you, looking right into your eyes, I find the answers to all of my prayers. It's always been you. You're the only destiny, whose hands I will hold on to 'till the end."_ Asami tries to relax and reads the lyrics on the screen.

" _When you look at me in the eyes, there's nothing I can do, but to smile I, feel both the time and my heart are gonna stop. Are you feeling the same? Oh it's really getting out of my hands. Everyday I will think of you. We've been knowing each other since for a while. And I think it's the right time to confess."_ Korra smiles and sings the chorus. Asami couldn't help but gaze at her trainer _._ Meanwhile, Kuvira's mesmerized by Asami. She looks at Korra and looks down. Asami slowly walks closer to Korra.

" _Even though it may be hard to see what's gonna be beyond ahead of us. Will you always be right by my side?_ They both sang in duet. _Oh oh oh oh, allow me to love you. The gentle glow within your eyes and things beyond your smile, Baby oh oh oh, hold my hands and don't ever let me go. I love...you."_ The song ended and Korra went in for a hug leaving Asami Speechless. 'What's this feeling? Am I...in love?' Asami thinks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you Somepizza for the heads up on separating the scenes. It must've been difficult for many others too and I apologize for that. Although "Theartofkeepingcool" is one of my favorite authors, I wanted my story to be different than hers. I've written it in narrative pov instead of the character's pov; However, I will separate the scenes as best as I can. Without further ado, Please enjoy and review :) And Happy New Year everybody!~**

 **Ch.7**

"She obeys my orders very well." Ginger stares out at the city.  
"Who, Sato?"  
"She doesn't like to be addressed by her last name, yet she doesn't fuss about it either." Erin, GR's assistant shows confusion.  
"She hasn't Brought me a single dime of her debt. Let's remind her that I'm not a patient woman and give her some motivation."

"How?"  
"First, let's go visit an old customer of mine at the fitness center.

Asami paced around her living room deep in thought.  
"Huh. It can't be love! I don't do love. I don't even like people!" She thought aloud. Suddenly, Opal came out of her room and plopped down on the couch.

"Who are you in love with Asami?"  
"Ahh! Will you people stop sneaking up on me?" She blurted out remembering when Korra startled her.  
"Opal, are you in love with your boyfriend?"  
"Well, for the most part, to love him everyday. I think the falling in love part, happens in the beginning of a relationship." This only confused Asami more.  
"But how do you know when you're in love?"  
"Easy, any little thing they do makes you smile, you want to know more of that person. You can't stop thinking about them and you only want to be around them. It's truly amazing." Opal intertwined her hands together.  
'Well I don't want to be with Korra all the time, and she annoys me most of the time, so...' Asami smiles at her thought.  
"Yeah, it's not love." She concludes.  
….

"Here are the results from the fingerprints," baatar hands Mako a manila folder. Mako takes it and slowly opens it.  
"Is it for the drug case? I know the chief is ready to blow someone's head off if she doesn't find evidence quick." He adds. Mako reads the document and looks up at the forensics leader. He does his best to smile.  
"No, I'm not on that case, but hope they do find something." He lies.  
He starts his car and waits for it to heat up. _'I could just turn this in to the chief and be promoted to detective, but if she's arrested, I'm sure she'll bring me down with her. There's gotta be another way,'_ he sighs and decides to drive back to the warehouse. Mako parked his car and ran to the back of the warehouse. He looked all around in search of something. He then turned his head and saw a camera at a nearby gas station. He glanced at the spot where he pulled up to stop Asami.

"Hi, I'm officer Mako. There may be evidence we need caught by your camera outside. Please allow me to look over the footage." Mako and the store manager walked into a small office where a TV sat on a messy desk.  
"From which day do you want to see?" The man asks, scrolling through the footage.  
"Two days ago." He complied and found the recording. Mako goes closer to TV but notices the manager behind him. He clears his throat and the manager leaves. In the footage, it captures Asami running away from the building and only half of Mako's car. It then shows Mako's back, but his face isn't visible. Only Asami's figure is clearly recognizable. Mako takes out the tape and leaves the room.

Asami steps out of the shower and picks up her phone. She sees a new message from _Annoying Trainer_ and quickly opens it.

 **Hey, wanna have lunch with me and kuvira?**

 **Sure, How about Narook's?** Asami asked, craving noodles.

 **The place across the street by the fitness center?**

 **Yeah. they serve the best noodles.**

 **Ok! Meet you there.** Asami put her phone down and walked to her closet. She decided to wear burgundy jeans and a black short-sleeved buttoned up dress shirt. She enjoyed her tomboy look. She grabbed her keys and motorcycle helmet, and locked her front door. A black car parked right next to Asami's bike. She approached the car and heard a click sound from the back door. She hops in and sees Ginger wearing sunglasses.

"It's been a while. Where's my money Asami?" she begins.

"I'm working on it." Asami says.  
"Good. Suit up, You're joining Erin and the others in a rumble tonight."  
Asami knew all too well what that meant.  
"Where?" She whispered.  
"Republic City's fitness center. I want to show you what happens to someone who chooses to double cross me." Asami swallowed hard as she got out and hopped onto her bike. All of a sudden, she didn't want to do it. She was beginning to like her somewhat normal life. Her mind raced and thought back how it all started.

"Asami Sato, it is a pleasure to meet the heir to one of Republic City's biggest company." A woman wearing an elegant dress extends her hand.  
"Likewise," Asami replies. Asami's father, Hiroshi Sato, was hosting a business party in their estate. Asami wasn't enjoying the party at all. Boring businessmen bragging about their stocks or wanting to invest in her father's company. Nothing interesting ever occurred, until this night. She took a drink and walked outside to a balcony.

"Hate parties?" A voice from behind startled Asami.  
"Only these. The same investors and shareholders every year."  
"Well it's my first time here. I'm Ginger, CEO of GR Fashion Department." She smiled.  
"So what?" Asami asks uninterested. Ginger chuckles softly.  
"I know what you're looking for, and I can give it to you. Come by my store at midnight. If you're willing." Ginger says, walking back into the mansion. (End of flashback)

"So this is the footage of the female suspect you went after?" Chief Beifong asks watching the tape. Mako nods.

Beifong zooms into the face and scans it. Another window opens up and processes the face.

"We've got our suspect. Well done Mako. You may continue working on this case. Once we put an end to this drug business, you'll be moved to the Investigation Department." She says. Mako saluted his chief and smiled to himself.

….

Asami, Korra, and Kuvira met up at Narook's Noodle Restaurant. They sat in a booth and looked at the menus.

"I always see this place, but never thought to try it out." Kuvira comments. Korra nods in agreement.

"I'll admit the place can use some remodeling, but food is great here." Asami replies. The waiter shows up and notices Asami.

"The usual?" He asks. The two girls then their heads to her, waiting for her response. "Yes, only one order of Seaweed soup please."

"I'll have the same." Korra gives him the menu.

"A bowl of ramen for me." Kuvira adds. The waiter took the menus and left. While they were waiting for their food, korra's mind went back to night she first had seaweed soup. Mako had brought it for her. ' _I wonder if he got it from here._ ' The food arrived and Korra studied the presentation of the soup. It looked very similar to the one she had. Asami and Kuvira immediately dug in.

"What's wrong K?" Kuvira asks.

"Nothing, this soup looks like the one Mako brought me as an apology." Korra chuckled. Asami nearly choked on a noodle, remembering that day as well. She glanced at the young girl who started eating. Ten minutes later, Korra's phone chimed. She received a message from Mako telling her that he was in front of her apartment waiting for her.

"I gotta go, but you two finish eating. Thanks for bringing us here Asami, we'll definitely come back soon." She smiles and walks away.. Asami didn't want her to leave without knowing what was wrong. Without thinking, she jogged after korra and gently grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Hey…" She looks down on her hand and lets go of her arm. "You didn't like the soup? Was there something wrong with it?"

"Not at all. Why?" Korra asked confused. For some reason, Asami wanted to know if she was upset about the whole apology soup thing she had told Mako to do. But she didn't know how to bring it up.

"Are you leaving me with the bill now?" korra laughs at her random complaint.

"I'm sure Kuvira will cover it. But I have to go, my boyfriend is waiting for me. Bye!" She walked away. Asami was able to tell by her smile that she was happy. And at that moment she realized that Mako was at fault all along. He was the one who needed to change and be a better boyfriend. Asami was the one who's going to help him. Kuvira walks up behind Asami and taps her shoulder.

"It's a beautiful day today! how about we go out and enjoy?" Kuvira suggested.

"Sorry I have to go as well." Asami said.

"Oh, alright. Maybe next time." Kuvira replied with a frown. She meant well, but Asami needed to prepare for tonight.

….

"Hello darling," Korra gives Mako a kiss.

"How was your day?"

"Good, I had lunch with V and Asami."

"So you and your trainee are close now?" Mako curiously asked, but secretly wanted to make sure his plan was working.

"Yeah, I guess we are close. I ate seaweed soup _again_." She blurted out. Mako tried his best to hide his nervousness.

"I knew you'd like it." He smiles. Korra picked up her TV remote and skipped through channels.

"Yeah, Asami took us to Narook's Noodle Restaurant. She's a regular there." Korra looked at Mako's reaction. She's suspicious, and Mako does not know what to do.

"Oh really? If it's that's good, we should have dinner there sometime." Mako smiled and took a hold of korra's hand.

"Look! They have the Avatar series on pay-per view! Let's watch it." Korra exclaims excitedly.

"Alright, here's my card. Go ahead and buy it. I'll make some popcorn." Mako hands Korra his debit card and heads into the kitchen.

….

The moon was full and the air was fresh. Asami enjoyed nights like these. She wore an all black outfit with a black cap and skull bandana reaching up to her nose. She wondered if they were fighting trespassers or gang rivalry. The car she rode in pulled up at the fitness and her eyes went wide. What are we doing here? Who exactly are we fighting? Millions of questions ran through Asami's mind. As she got out of the car, she could make out Varrick's figure, followed by a group of guys holding lead pipes and baseball bats. 'Who is this guy really?' Varrick approached one of the leaders.

"Tell that coward boss of yours that I've paid my debt! She's just stirring up trouble for no reason!"

"Well she's not here to teach you a lesson, so we will instead!" the leader spat Out, punching varrick across the face. The rumble had begun. Asami was able to hold her own. A few guys came all at once, wanting to test her strength. A car came around the corner and saw the fight. They immediately called the police. They got out of their car and ran to help. The leader motioned for the others to attack a specific person. Asami moved closer to get a better look. What she saw made her stop dead on her tracks. It was Korra fighting. She didn't understand why her gang only went after her. Asami no longer cared for her business, her gang, or her boss. She pushed off one of Varrick's guys and ran straight for the circle. She started fighting the ones who were surrounding Korra. Their faces filled with confusion, gave Asami the advantage. Korra put her fists up, ready to fight Asami. Asami rushed to punch but Korra dodged it and kicked her side. Asami swung again and this time, Korra grabbed her arm and flipped her over. It definitely hurt Asami more than when she was flipped on the mat. Asami rolled over and saw one of the thugs from behind with a knife in hand. and was running straight for Korra. Asami got up, and held her right shoulder. She limped over and put herself in front of her trainer before she could get stabbed. They looked into each other's eyes in horror. Once the police sirens were heard, all the thugs began to run away. Asami fell to the floor and felt strong arms pick her up and lead her away from the fight. Asami's vision started to blur and before she knew it, everything went black.

….

Mako ran out of his car and scanned the area for Korra. He found her on her knees, clearly shaken and traumatized. He rushed over to her. He looked on the floor and saw a small patch of blood.

"Korra, are you hurt anywhere?"

"No…but someone was. Someone got stabbed!"

"Thugs play dirty nowadays. It's their own fault."

"Thug or not, a person was stabbed and is bleeding out somewhere. You need to find him!" Korra pleaded. Mako nodded and helped korra to an ambulance to check her wounds.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch. 8**

The mysterious person arrived in front of Asami's house and laid her down. She began to wake up and the man pounded on her door and fled. Opal opened the door and immediately saw Asami on the ground. She picked her up and gently dragged her inside. Once she saw blood dripping from her side, she gasped.

"Asami you're bleeding! I have to take you to the Hospital!" Opal panicked. Asami grabbed her hand and attempted to speak.

"No...you're studying to be a doctor right? I'll be your first patient."

"I-I can't."

"Opal, I trust you." She finally gave in and fetched her medical kit. Opal was able to stop the bleeding from Asami's upper hip. She patched it up and gave her medicine for the pain. Asami had regained her consciousness and was now resting in her bed. Opal came in with a glass of water.

"This is crazy! I've seen you come home drunk, bruised up, but never like this...we need to report it to the police. Someone attempted to kill you!" Opal sounded concerned and Asami appreciated that, but all she could think about was the look of fear and confusion on Korra's face.

"Hey, you can't tell anyone about this alright? Besides, I didn't see the guy's face, so the police won't be able to do anything." she sighed.

"Well we have to do something. What If the person comes here and tries to kill you? I wish you'd be more honest with me." Opal pouted. Asami chuckled. It was nice to have someone who cared for her. She endured the pain, but it wouldn't compare to the pain she'd feel if Korra was the one stabbed.

"Opal...I think I am in love." Asami clutched her chest and felt her heart race at the thought of her trainer.

….

Walking into the Ginger's office, Erin threw a bloody blade on the ground. Ginger, who was reading over papers, looked up and down at the knife.

"So you harmed the girl?"

"No, but I found Asami Sato's weakness. That girl she took a bullet for, is her weakness. We kidnap her and we'll have Sato's full attention." He suggests.

"Patience, my dear boy. We'll keep a close eye on them, then strike when the time is right." the CEO smirked.

….

The next day, Asami was woken up by pounding coming from her front door. She slowly walked out of her room and looked for any kind of weapon.

"This is the police. Open up." The voice said. Asami quickly gained her posture and opened the door to see a woman in police uniform.

"Asami Sato, I am Chief Beifong and I'm here to ask you some questions in regards to a drug case that took place last week." Asami was pissed, but maintained at ease.

"Come in."

….

Opal and Bolin were on a lunch date. Bolin was chowing down on his favorite dumplings while Opal was on her phone, waiting for an answer.

"Why isn't Korra answering me? I'm starting to get worried." Opal put down her phone and sighed.

"I dink ih ha sum-"

"Bolin, please don't talk with your mouth full, I won't understand you." She ordered. Bolin swallowed his food and wiped his mouth.

"Sorry sweetie. Maybe Korra's not answering because of what happened the other night."

"What happened?"

"Mako was saying something about a huge fight and someone was cut down in front of Korra."

"Are you serious? She saw someone die?"

"No one knows, but there was a heck of a lot of blood. Korra must be in shock." However, that wasn't it at all.

….

"Where exactly were you last Friday, around noon?" Chief Beifong began the interrogation. Asami wasn't prepared for this, but she was a good liar.

"I was on my way to my father's house until my motorcycle broke down." she states, remembering what she had told her father.

"Did it happen to break down at an abandoned warehouse?"

"No, what are you talking about?" Asami did her best to look clueless. Beifong pulled out an envelope containing photos, and spread them out in front of Asami.

"A Gas station's camera captured you escaping The old warehouse on Ferret street on the day a drug trade took place. Care to explain?" Asami glanced at the photos and looked back up at the chief.

"I remember now, There's a shortcut going around the warehouse that leads to my father's house. I was startled once I heard screaming and loud noises."

"You were approached by an officer correct?"

"Yes, I didn't want him to misunderstand, So I explained my situation." Asami finished. Chief Beifong gathered the photos and stood up, ready to leave. ' _Her story seems sketchy, I'll have to confirm with her father in order for her to be in the clear.'_ She thought as she walked out the door. Asami checked her phone for the time. ' _It's almost 5. I've basically slept the whole day. I gotta get going.'_ She said aloud. Just then, Opal and her boyfriend parked out front and saw Beifong driving away.

"Honey, isn't that your aunt?" Bolin asks, getting grocery bags out of the car.

"Yeah, but what was she doing here?" Opal squints her eyes and quickly walks towards her house. She sees Asami and sighs in relief.

"Hey Asami, did chief Beifong come to see you just now?" Bolin blurted out, causing Opal to elbow him in the arm.

"Sorry! I mean, I'll just take these to the kitchen." Bolin hurries away.

"I reported it like you said. They'll start looking into it." Asami tried to look sincere.

"Oh, that's good, but where are you going?" Opal notices Asami's helmet and keys in her hand.

"I'll be back later."

"Are you crazy? You need to rest. As your doctor, I'm ordering you to stay home. You don't want your wound to open up, do you?" She whispered the last sentence.

"I'll be fine."

"Yeah right! Give me your keys and wallet, I'm confiscating them." Opal puts her hand out and Asami sighs in frustration. She hands her the items. "Give me your phone too, so you won't get any ideas of calling an uber."

"No way! Now you're being too much. I'll be in my room 'resting'." She quotes with her fingers. Asami throws her phone on her bed and openes her wardrobe to hang back her jacket. Her phone begins to ring and she sees an unfamiliar number. She answers and slowly puts it to her ear.

"Hey Asami, it's Kuvira. Are you there?" Asami shuts her eyes in relief.

"Yeah I'm here. How'd you find my number?"

"Korra gave it to me. Anyway, wanna have lunch, just you and me?"

"Uh sure, Can you pick me up? My motorcycle's not working right now."

"Yeah, of course! Just text me your address."

"Alright, see you soon." They hang up.

….

Republic City police officers drove around the fitness center and Varrick was still being questioned by detectives; therefore, the gym remained open and Korra had to work. She never asked her boss about the previous night, but she remembered the text he had sent her.

' _SOS. Come quick. - Varrick'_

She thought Varrick needed help re-racking the equipment, but didn't expect to see a bunch of thugs fighting each other. Her thoughts were interrupted by her best friend's voice.

"Hey Korra! Before you leave for today, can you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Varrick wants profile updates on all the clients with memberships, but I gotta go pick up my lunch date, kuvira said, proudly.

"Really? Who'd you score a date with?"

"Your lovely trainee."

"Which one? I have like three of them." Korra teased.

"The lovely Asami Sato."

"Oh, she agreed?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kuvira frowned. Korra put her hands up in defense.

"Nothing, she doesn't seem like the type to agree to something like that so easily." Korra replied. She did have a point. However, her best friend was determined.

"What, are you jealous?"

"No way! Hurry and go, before I change my mind." Korra exclaims, causing Kuvira to laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9**

Korra stared at the computer screen as she updated the payments. She wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep her days away. She reached Asami's profile and saw something that caught her attention. She clicks on the payment status and studies the billing information.

' _The last four digits of her card seem very familiar.'_ She thinks. Giving up looking for the memory, she finishes the updates and gets ready to leave.

….

Kuvira walks steadily towards Asami's front door but before she can knock, Asami quickly slides out and gently closes the door.

"Are you sneaking out?" Kuvira jokes.

"Not at all, let's go."

The two girls rode in Kuvira's car. Asami was trying to connect her phone to the stereo for music.

"You should get an aux cord, that way the car can be lit." Asami says.

"Are you saying, I'll be picking you up often?" Kuvira smirks, but immediately clears her throat once she sees Asami's eyebrow raise.

"You're on your lunch break right? Let's go somewhere close to your work, so you'll be back on time." Asami smiles.

"Sure, that's very thoughtful of you." The lovestruck girl blushes. They reached their destination and Asami spotted a cafe.

"Let's go there! I'm dying for a coffee."

"I'm guessing you haven't had breakfast?"

"I'd didn't get a chance too."

"Fine by me! Let's go."

They picked a table and ordered their drinks.

"So what do you do for a living?" Kuvira began.

"I work at a fashion store. By the way, I heard there was a fight yesterday, is Korra alright?" Asami asks. Kuvira sighs as she thinks back on her conversation with Korra.

" _Korra, I heard what happened, are you okay?" Kuvira rushes out of her car and to her friend._

" _Yeah, I'm fine."_

" _What happened? Why were you there, and who were those guys?"_

" _I don't really want to even think about it right now. We'll talk later." Korra walks away._

 _(_ End of flashback).

"She didn't want to talk to me about it. Must've really traumatized her."

"Or maybe, she's just tired of having to tell everyone she's okay. I'd want to forget about it."

"Maybe you're right." Kuvira smiles and drinks her coffee.

"You know, it's funny. She told me you were very close to keying her car for stealing your parking space." Asami laughed at the memory. She sure was pissed that day.

"She may be the top trainer but I think I can take her on." Asami says proudly. From the corner of her eye, she sees Korra coming out of the gym. The whole reason she snuck out and agreed to see kuvira was to get to her target. She'd be lying if she said she didn't want to know how Korra was doing after last night events. She quickly got and and reached into her pocket.

"I just remembered I have to be somewhere. Here, for the coffees. See you later." Asami puts money on the table and jogs out before Kuvira could stop her.

Korra put her gear in the trunk of her car and got into the driver's seat. Asami hops in the passenger seat and Korra quickly notices.

"Asami? What are you doing?"

"Where are your going?" Asami interrupts.

"I'm going home for the day. Shouldn't you be with Kuvira?"

"I ended lunch early to see you, for training I mean!"

"Well, we don't have a session today."

"That's great, what am I supposed to do now?" Asami did her best to sound desperate.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"Sure." Asami buckled her seatbelt. She starts fidgeting with her fingers and glances at Korra.

"Have you eaten? Let's go get something." Asami asks.

"I'm not really in the mood to go out."

"Okay then, how about I make dinner?"

"You don't have to do that."

"Come on! I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Fine." Korra speeds into the parking lot of a supermarket. They enter the market and head for the vegetable aisle.

"Make sure to get carrots and green onions. Oh, and potatoes too." Asami instructs.

"Are you shopping for yourself right now?" Korra playfully glares at her client. She goes into an isle with cans stacked on top like a pyramid. A couple kids came running down and bumped into Korra. The pyramid began to stumble, but before they can fall on her, Asami quickly pulls Korra into her embrace and covers her head with her arms. She was Korra's shield. The cans stop falling and they look into each other's eyes.

"Get into as much trouble as you want because I'll always be there to save you." Asami says in a gentle tone.

"What will I do without you Asami?" Korra wraps her arms around Asami and they stay that way for a few more seconds until-

"Hey! Hey, Asami! If you're not too busy daydreaming, I can use your help." Asami snapped out of her trance and hurried to help korra up from the floor.

"Are you okay?" Asami asks, still holding onto her arm.

"Yeah, I'm glad you didn't see me fall, that was pretty embarrassing." Korra laughs.

Korra and Asami put the groceries in the back and hopped into the car. Asami's phone began to ring. It was Kuvira. Korra noticed as well.

"Aren't you gonna answer it?"

"Maybe later." Asami puts her phone away and korra chuckles.

"Did the date go that bad?" Korra asks. And Asami raises her eyebrow.

"Date? We only went out for coffee. Besides, I don't date." Asami said cooly while korra rolls her eyes.

"Why not? You should get yourself out there. You have nothing to be insecure about." Korra smiles, causing Asami to blush. Asami feels her cheeks heating up and quickly turns away. She needed a distraction. She saw an aux cord connected her phone. She skipped through songs until korra stopped her at a particular song.

"eh eh, whoa whoa, _I wanna fly ah ah, baby fly ah ah with you, ayo, drums"_ korra sang along. Asami smiled. She was glad to see this girl smile again. She sang along with korra until the bridge came.

" _Oh oh oh oh oh oh, I just wanna be with you, I just wanna be with you ooh."_ A red light came and korra and Asami sang to one another until the song ended and Asami could've sworn she saw korra blush.

Asami brought all the groceries up to Korra's apartment. She wouldn't have brought them up if she knew there were many stairs to climb. It was way different than her home. The kitchen was smaller. Nevertheless, Asami was thrilled to cook.

She looked for a cutting board and knife, but didn't know where to begin. When it came to her kitchen, everything was in order and easy to find, even though she hardly cooked. Asami eventually found the items and began dicing the vegetables. She then put meat to cook. Korra came down to the kitchen wearing pajamas.

"Wow, it smells delicious." She comments. Asami looks up and sees her attire.

"Going to bed so soon?"

"No, but I'm seriously thinking about it." Korra stirs the food in the pot.

"Are you close with Mako by any chance?" Korra nervously asked. Asami stopped cutting for a second.

"What do you mean?"

"Like did you become friends after karaoke night?"

"I'm not nice enough to be friends with a cop." Asami laughs. Korra chuckles as well.

"How do you know he's a cop?" Asami avoided the question by gathering food in different plates and walking them over to the table. Korra too helped set up but realized the huge amount of food.

"Hey, what's all this food? Are you feeding the whole neighborhood or something?" Several knocks on korra's front door startles both girls.

 **AN: Fly by Got7~ Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you guys are still enjoying the story! I heard chapter 10 is gonna be very interesting, so stay tuned :) Thank you so much for the Reviews, follows, and favs~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch. 10**

Mako hopped out of his car and walked towards Korra's apartment. He made it to the stairs and saw another person approach as well. He looked up at Kuvira and awkwardly waved.

"Did Korra call you over?" He asked.

"No, and I bet she didn't give you an invite either." She laughed. They walked up the long stairs in silence. Mako cleared his throat.

"Is that what you do? Go to people's houses unannounced?"

"I'm her best friend!" Kuvira raises her voice.

"Fine. I won't ask you you to leave since I'm here."

"You're gonna need a more intimidating threat than that for your new competition." Kuvira smirked. Mako glared at her as they made it to the front door. Suddenly, heavy arms sank both shoulders.

"Hey you guys are here too! It's a real party now! We're about to turn up." Bolin knocks on Korra's door with both of his knuckles. Korra opens the door and is surprised to see everyone outside. They came in one by one and greeted her. Mako gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Wow Korra! Did you know we were coming?" Bolin drools at the sight of all the food.

"Yeah, I've never seen you cook like this before." Kuvira adds.

"I didn't, Asami did." As if on cue, Asami emerges and awkwardly smiles. Opal and Kuvira shoot glares at her. The table wasn't long enough for everyone, so they decided to sit on the couch and floor. Korra sat on a recliner chair while Mako sat on the floor by her feet. Asami, Kuvira, and Opal sat together on the middle couch. Bolin also sat on the floor by Opal's feet. "So this is the somewhere you needed to be?" Kuvira whispers to Asami. Bolin turned on the tv and began looking for movies to watch. "You got the Avatar series?! Let's watch it!" Bolin exclaimed. They all began eating and really enjoyed the food.

"The food's great Asami. Good that it didn't have to go to waste." Korra smiled.

"Yeah! You should totally be a chef. I wish you cooked often at home." Opal admits.

"I think they're hiring at the restaurant I work in." Bolin says.

"Oh yeah! Eska was telling me the other day that Desna went back to the Northern water tribe to open up his own restaurant. She should be looking for his replacement." Korra chimes in.

"Eska? As in the owner of Icy Bliss?" Asami asked amazed.

"Yup. I'm a waiter there. You should definitely apply! Although the procedure is a little weird." bolin says. Opal notices the softness in Asami's eyes. She thinks for a moment and her mind wonders off.

" _Opal...I think I am in love."_

" _Really? Who is it?" Opal's eyes lit up._

" _It doesn't matter, I can't be with her. Th_ at... _would screw up everything." Asami sighs and lowers her head. (_ End of Flashback)

An hour later, everyone finishes eating and korra heads to the bathroom while Asami goes into the kitchen for some water. Mako follows behind.

"I heard the Chief came by to question you."

"Yeah, she did and thanks for giving me the heads up." Asami replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, but they found evidence, that's out of my control."

"Fine." Korra walks out of the restroom and hears Mako and Asami's voices. She hid near the isle to hear their conversion.

"You know, maybe we've been looking at this from a wrong perspective." Asami continued.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell it to you straight. You're not exactly the best romeo and Korra is not like that."

"First of all, I'm a wonderful boyfriend, and second, you're not getting all soft on me now, are you?" Mako laughs. Korra thinks back on the last conversation she had with Asami back at the supermarket.

" _Mako can be very difficult sometimes. I just don't know how to make him trust me." korra looks to Asami who was bagging the groceries. "What should I do?"_

" _I don't really date, so I'm not the right person to ask for advice. All I know is men are complicated...that's why I don't date them."_

" _Ha. Well can I at least rant to you about m these issues? I rather have someone listen instead of rebuttal." korra rolls her eyes._

" _Sure." Asami replies._

 _(_ End of Flashback)

"So what is it then? Let me guess, you earned her trust, didn't you?" mako asked. Asami stayed quiet.

"That's awesome! Everything's going smooth now."

Korra couldn't understand what she was hearing. Different scenarios played in her mind. " _What's Mako talking about? Is he cheating? Are they secretly dating one another?"_ Although Asami did mention she doesn't date guys. So that meant she's gay right? Korra didn't want to hear anymore, so she returned to the living room with the rest of her friends.

….

"We should stop now before it gets out of hand." Asami sighed.

"No, I want to see it to the end. What? Are you gonna tell her? Don't think you're some hero all of a sudden. You're not innocent one in any of this." Mako said sternly, looking Asami straight in her eyes. Her blood began to boil. This guy had no idea what _she_ has done for him and his girlfriend. Asami glares at Mako and swallows hard.

"Well I was someone's hero that night." Asami blurts out, placing her hand on her wound. Her phone rings and she walks out of the kitchen and out of the apartment to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Good you're alive." a masculine voice says. Asami stays quiet not knowing what to say.

"I was the one who took you home the night you were stabbed." Asami shakes her head. ' _It can't be true, I walked home didn't I?'_

"The whole fight was a set up. If you want more details, meet me at Yue Bay in fifteen minutes." Asami wasn't sure she should agree, but her mood was now ruined thanks to Mako. She sighs then walks towards the stairs until a voice stops her from taking another step.

"At first I was wondering why you had left like that earlier, but then I quickly realized it. Korra, she's smart, kind, beautiful. I mean, who wouldn't fall for her? She could have anyone she wanted, yet she chose that pathetic excuse of a man." kuvira snorts, shaking her head. Asami turns around to face her.

"I was concerned, I wanted to make sure she was alright. It's not like _we_ were on a some date." Asami spits out. Kuvira laughed, clearly embarrassed.

"Right, but didn't you say yourself that korra should be left alone?"

"If that's all you have to say, then I'll be going now." Asami turns her heel forward.

"Korra's in a relationship. Don't get involved or mess anything up. I'm only gonna say this once: back off, while I'm being nice." kuvira says. Asami's hands curl up into fists, but she soon relaxes.

"Enough with the nonsense. I don't like korra." Asami walks away. Kuvira glares and walks back inside. Opal notices and looks behind her friend.

"Where's Asami?" she asks.

"She left. Looked like she was in a hurry too." Opal and bolin got up and gathered their things.

"Let's help clean, so we can leave." opal tells bolin.

"No, that's okay. It's late, you guys should get going." korra intervened.

"Oh, okay. Goodnight then, see you guys later!" They both leave.

"I'll get going too. See you at work Korra." kuvira walked out as well. That was odd, Kuvira would always call her 'K'. Korra wonders if something happened. Mako wraps his arms around korra's waist.

"Let's go out for drinks." mako states rather than asks.

"What are we, teenagers?" Korra replied. all of a sudden, barking and scratching is heard from a bedroom.

"Oh! Time to let Naga out." Korra opens her bedroom door and a little white dog wearing a cone around its neck, runs out happily.

"The vet said she has to staa in a closed room to speed up her healing." Korra bent down and rubbed Naga's head. Korra then began to pick up plates and trash around the table. She glanced at Mako, who was sitting down interested in his phone.

"You should get home and rest." Korra says.

"I'll just sleep here." He replies still glued to his phone screen.

"I don't think so, I have a lot to clean up before I go to bed too." Mako puts away his phone and crosses his arms.

"Alright, What wrong?"

"It'd be nice if you helped me clean, that's all." Korra shoved a broom in his hand. Mako put it aside and grabbed her arm to turn her around.

"That's not it. What's really wrong?" They both take a seat.

"When I asked if you were close with Asami, did you lie to me?" Korra looked him straight in the eye.

"Of course not. Listen, Asami is helping me with a very important case. I couldn't tell you because the chief wanted it to be strictly confidential. I'm sorry. You don't have to worry though, I only have eyes for you." Mako smiles and kisses Korra's forehead. Somehow, it still didn't make sense to the trainer; However, she knew it was best to trust in him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch. 11**

Asami stares out to the bay. Someone creeps up behind her.

"You came?" He whispers.

"It was a long walk to get here, so hurry up and tell me what you know." The man puts his hands up.

"The fight was a set up. Varrick is an old customer of Gingers, and he was paid to fight. The real target was that girl." Asami's expression changes into a shocked one.

"Korra? Why her?"

"Ginger wanted to find your weakness. She's been watching you and she can see you have strong feelings for your friend. And, by putting your life on the line like that, proved her theory." He says.

Asami took a minute to sink it all in. This is definitely a wake up call. Korra could be in danger and it's all her fault. She looks up at the man.

"Erin, right? Why are you telling me this?"

"I want to help you. I may be the CEO's secretary and only person she trusts, but on that night of the drug trade, I was arrested and put in jail. She didn't bail any of us out! She doesn't care about anyone other than herself. You gotta bring her down."

"W-w-wait. Are you saying I should bring her down? How can I even do that? How do I know I can trust you?" Erin laughs and puts his hand on Asami's shoulder.

"I'm her eyes. Everything she knows, is because of me. But there's a key thing that I haven't told her that we can use to our advantage."

"What's that?"

"You're friends with a cop." Asami laughed and rubbed her face.

"As if that crooked cop would help me! The only thing keeping me from jail is the deal we made. This is all too much for me."

"Get to her before she gets to your friend. I know you care about her. Anyway, It's all part of my plan. Let's talk again soon after you've given it some thought." Erin smiles and walks away.

...

It's the start of another week. Asami woke up to a text message from a certain person who makes her heart flutter.

"Hey, you stormed off last night. Hope everything's okay." Asami smiled at her trainer's concern. She figured she should go see her.

….

Korra sighed at the sight of police vehicles in front of the fitness center. She clocked in and headed for the girls locker room. After changing into her uniform, she looks at her phone and sees the message she had sent to Asami. The word ' _read'_ appears under the message box. She runs her hand through her long wavy hair and exits out. Varrick spots her and immediately rushes over to confront her.

"How can you be so calm about all of this?" he asks. Korra shrugs.

"I'm trying to forget. Maybe we-"

"No, look at this! The cops have been here for two days now and it seems like they're repelling my customers! This is all your fault!" He points his finger in front of her face.

"I was only trying to help…"

"Yeah? Well who told you to call for backup?"

...

Asami pulled up and quickly got out of her car. Mako was talking to one of the detectives when he noticed Asami and jogged after her. They both entered and saw Varrick scolding Korra. They both glared at him. Mako took half a step forward, but Asami was faster and walked forward. He stayed back as she approached the two.

"How will you take responsibility for it?" Varrick continues.

"She won't." Asami sternly said as she pulled Korra behind her.

"The only one you should be blaming, is yourself." Varrick snorts.

"Asami Sato, I'm having a conversation with my employee, so I'm going to kindly ask you to leave."

"Why, so you can scold her more? You should be thanking her! So what if you got a few bruises? You're still living and breathing and I don't see any damage to your precious building. Don't you have any humanity? Korra would've been seriously hurt if- hadn't she called the police. You're nothing more but a lying snake." Asami finishes. Varrick looks pissed. He sees an officer and quickly says "Get all of your men and leave. I no longer need protection!"

Asami turns around and puts both hands on Korra's shoulders,

"Are you okay?" She whispers. Korra nods and looks down. Asami then lets her go and walks out of the gym. Mako glances at Korra then runs after Asami.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" He pulls Asami's wrist and leads her to the back of the gym. He then tugs at her shirt attempting to pull it up.

"Mako what the hell? Do you want to get punched in the face?!" Mako finally succeeds and sees the bandage on her side. He then lets go and Asami quickly composes herself.

"I knew it…Korra wasn't making it up that a thug saved her life and then what you said last night at her house."

"Look, I was forced to be there and-" She was suddenly pulled into an embrace. She made a sour face and pushed him off.

"Seriously! Do you have a death wish?!"

"You saved my girlfriend's life. That's all that matters. I owe you my life Asami. From now on, whatever you need, just say the word. You have my full protection too." He winked and walked away. Asami was speechless and didn't know what to think. Her phone shook her out of her trance.

"Hello?"

"Asami, It's Opal. Are you coming back soon?"

"Why?"

"Your father is here looking for you and he doesn't seem very happy." Opal nervously said. Asami shut her eyes.

"I'll be there soon." She hangs up and gets on her bike. She recalls what the chief had told her. ' _She must've called him.'_ she thought.

...

"The inside looks very different from the very first time it was built. I don't visit my daughter nearly enough. Good thing she has a friend to visit her, but why are you here if Asami is not home?" Hiroshi Sato put his hands on his hips and looked at Opal. She nervously smiled until Asami came through the door.

"Father,"

"Asami, for you, trust is a big ask. But yet you let a friend into your home while you're away. Do you trust her that much?"

"What are you doing here?" Asami changes the subject.

"Well, there's an important matter we need to discuss. First, you'll have to ask your friend to leave." Her father turns to face Opal.

"I'll be in my room," she quickly leaves.

"Her room? Asami, is she living here with you?"

"Yes." Hiroshi sighs and clears his throat.

"Well that's a discussion for a different time. I want to know why you lied to me."

" What do you mean?"

"The chief of police came barging in my home and questioned me about you. They're suspicious of you. Tell me now, where were you really during the drug infiltration?"

"She just hasn't found any other suspects. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Asami sighs. Her father crosses his arms.

"Whatever rebellious acts you are involved in, end them now. I won't have you ruin your family name!"

"That's what this is about?! You're worried I'll make you look bad?" Asami raises her voice.

"Your actions reflect back to me!"

"Focus on your company instead of some lousy reporters."

"ASAMI SATO, if something like this happens again, you can kiss this house goodbye. I'll bring you back to the estate where I can keep my eye on you!" And with that, Hiroshi slammed the front door and left.

Opal came running out into the living room almost instantly.

"Your father, Hiroshi Sato, owns the house? Why did you lie to me?" Opal asks.

"We weren't exactly friends back then, but it's true, I'll be kicked out if the rent's not paid on time. Do you think I'd need a roommate if I could afford the rent on my own?"

"That's sounds harsh...why is your father like that with you?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry? You know, After the past months we've lived together and up until we've actually got close, I still don't know much about you."

"I rather keep it that way to be honest."

"Why?" Opal persisted.

"Because! I'm used to being alone and I like it! I don't need someone worrying about me or telling me what to do. If that was the case, then I'd still be living with my father! We're only close because I let myself slip, but now I've gone too far. If you can't handle it, then leave." Asami finished. Opal grabbed her coat and left slamming the door as well.

...

"We've been at their throats for weeks! You think they'd spill by now," said Chief Beifong in frustration. Suddenly, one of her officers came in.

"Chief, a fire nation detective has arrived."

"Wonderful! Prepare the prisoners for transportation-"

"Actually, I was assigned to stay and help with the case, Detective Erin at your service." He held up his ID for everyone in the office to see.

...

Mako waited outside the fitness center for Korra. She walks out with her bags, ready to leave.

"Are you out already?" Mako asked approaching her.

"Yeah, didn't Varrick want you gone?"

"I came back to see you. Are you hungry? Should we go eat?"

Korra's mind went back to earlier today when Asami had stood up for her.

"Actually, I have to go somewhere."

"To Asami's house, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"No reason, I gotta get back to the station anyway. Say hi to her for me." He smiles sweetly and walks away. His phone rings and he picks it up.

"Hey, It's me. I'm taking you up on your offer and I know what I want."

"That fast? Alright, what is it?" Mako chuckles.

"Ginger, the CEO of the fashion department store is behind everything. The drug trade, and the fight at the fitness center. She set it up."

"Even with this information, she can't be arrested without evidence."

"That's where you come in. I left something behind in the factory where it all started."

"Okay, I'll go check it out, and Asami...don't do anything reckless." He says watching Korra drive away.

...

"The sale of drugs and arrests for the possession of it, are increasing as we speak. There are no other leads than these prisoners. We've prepared an interrogation room."

"Excellent, bring in the leader. He can't stay quiet forever, he needs persuasion."

Erin walks into the room and sees the prisoner seated. Chief Beifong is on the other side of a one-way mirror listening in.

"Let's get started, I am detective Erin of the Fire Nation police force. You are Iroh, correct?"

"Yes."

"And You stand for all seven of the other prisoners as their leader, correct?"

"Yeah."

"I can tell you're annoyed by being questioned a lot, so just answer me honestly. Who did you sell the drugs to?"

"I'm not talking until I get my money."

"That money is from an illegal purchase, therefore it's illegal money and we can't give it to you, but I can offer you something else."

"What?"

"Freedom. In return for your cooperation."

Beifong slams the button of the microphone.

"Detective! Just what do you think you're doing?! We didn't agree on anything like that!" The detective ignored her and stared at Iroh, studying his reaction.

...

Asami sat on the step in front of her house. She was smoking out of a paper-like pipe. ' _This stuff is good, I feel stress-free already'_ She thinks as she blows out smoke.

"I didn't know you smoked," Korra says, startling Asami. She began to cough violently and hid the joint in her pocket.

"What brings you here?" She asks.

"I can't visit my friends?" Korra jokes.

"Wanna come in?" Asami gets up and opens the door, allowing Korra in first.

"Opal's not here right now, we kind of got into a fight, so I don't know when she'll be back."

"Really? What about?"

"I said a lot of things I didn't mean." she sighed.

"Don't worry, Opal is not one for holding grudges. Just talk to her. Anyway, I want to thank you for what you did today. I'd never be able to talk to my boss like that."

"It was nothing. He was being an ass, so he deserved it."

"Yeah, I was half embarrassed and half relieved after." They laughed. Asami brought two glasses of water and handed one to Korra.

"I heard you're helping Mako with a case," the trainer says. Asami nearly chokes on her water.

"Oh? he told you that?"

"Well, I kind of forced him to after asking if he was cheating." This time Asami's cup slipped out of her hand and water spilled all over her shirt.

"Oh crap! I'll get you a towel."

Asami walks into her bedroom and pulls off her shirt. She opens her closet but her vision gets blurry. Korra opens the door and notices a row of stitches Asami has on her left side. She walks towards her and extends her hand as if to touch her wound, but Asami quickly puts on a shirt and blushes.

"What happened?" Korra asked almost in a whisper.

"I was cut-while cooking...no, stabbing vegetables, I mean CUTTING VEGETABLES." Asami couldn't function properly as the drug was starting to take effect. Korra was able to tell that she was lying. The image of a person getting stabbed before her eyes, flashed back in her mind.

"How did you know that I called the police that night? And what did you mean when you called Varrick a lying snake?"

Asami stayed quiet.

….

"Are you out of your mind?! I'm not gonna set loose a bunch of drug dealers out into my city!" Beifong almost shouts at the detective who was now in the room with her.

"Listen, I'm an expert in drug and gangs, so I know what guys like him want to hear. Once we let them out, they'll most likely try to get to their buyer first and demand for the money. We'll use them as bait to find and arrest the other drug lord. It's all part of my plan."

"And what if your plan fails?"

"We'll just throw them back in jail for false confession." He smirks.

"Fine, I'll get the papers ready." Chief walks away. A few minutes later, Erin was back in the room with the drug leader.

"Alright Iroh, we have decided to go forward with our deal. Now, answer my previous question." The leader smirked.

"A woman, by the name of GR. I can't describe her cause we ain't never seen her before."

"Thank you for cooperating. Let's hope the information you're giving me is correct." Erin exited the room with beifong following closely.

"What was that? Who was the woman at the scene if not our suspect?"

"A decoy. Which means he might be telling the truth."

...

There was silence between the two girls. Asami knew she couldn't hide the truth forever. It killed her inside to think of how traumatic it must've been for Korra. She looks up at her and sees her troubled face.

"I didn't cut myself while cooking. I...I was stabbed by someone."

Korra's face filled with concern. "What? How and when?"

Asami stayed quiet and Korra put the pieces together.

"You were there, at the fight. You are the one who saved my life." a tear rolls down her face and Asami gets up and walks towards her. Korra wraps her arms around Asami's neck and hugs her tightly. She became speechless. "Why would you do that?" Korra whispers in her ear. They let go and Asami swallows. "I'd do anything for you." they locked eyes. Asami didn't know if it was the flow of emotions or the high she was on, but she suddenly had the urge to do something. In one full force, Asami gently places her lips onto Korra's. She feels sparks fly as they stay like that until Korra pulls away first. She clears her throat.

"I-I should get going." Korra hurries out her bedroom with Asami behind. "I'll walk you to your car." she says.

"No! That's okay, I'll see you later." she stormed out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12**

"Republic City just opened up a new public school. You'll go there and make a lot of friends!"

"But mommy, father says I don't need friends."

"Don't listen to everything your father says, Asami. You need friends to guide you down the right path. Without them, who will help you when you've followed down a bad path? Then when you're older, you'll find something even greater."

"What's that mommy?" Asami's mother smiled.

"Love. It comes in many ways,but remember, once you find it, hold onto it and fight for it. Just like I'm fighting my sickness to be here with you and your father."

 _(The scene changes to 8yr. old Asami, Hiroshi, and many others gathered at a funeral.)_

"Maybe if we gave mommy more love, she'd still be here with us."

"Nonsense. What she need was a cure and we failed to find one. Love is useless. Let's get going, you have to be bright and early tomorrow for your first day of homeschooling."

….

Mako walked into the police station and headed for HQ. The chief and other detectives were discussing the drug case.

"Since big shot over here, believes there's a decoy, we must find her first."

"There's no need to, Asami Sato has come forward and confessed to being the decoy. She also gave me evidence." He held up a bag containing the red dress inside. A few people whisper to each other.

"Did she say who the real boss is?"

"Ginger, Fashion department store CEO." many gasp and beifong takes the bag from Mako.

"Run this over to the forensic department and prepare a search warrant."

"Chief, did the thugs finally confess?"

"They have, thanks to the transferred detective." She says pointing to Erin. everyone gathers and leaves except him.

"Mako, right? I'm detective Erin from the fire nation." he holds out his hand and Mako shakes it.

"Thank you for helping us with the case, I hope you enjoy your stay here in the city."

….

Asami wakes up and feels her head. ' _What a flashback nightmare.'_ she thought. The events of last night returned and she sighed deeply. She ran her hands through her hair aggressively. She changed into a casual outfit and headed out. Opal entered the house at the same time. She walked by Asami.

"Wait." Asami said causing Opal to stop and turn around.

"I work at the Fashion Department store not as a retailer or sales representative, but as a drug dealer for the CEO. Two weeks ago, I was making a trade but the police came and and took a briefcase containing 10,000 yuans. You and another person are the only ones who know about this." She turned to face Opal.

"Is this for real? You sell drugs? Who's the other person that knows?"

"Mako." she simply says. Opal's eyes widened. She had so many questions.

"But he's a police officer, wouldn't he-"

"He caught me while I was trying to escape but he wanted to make a deal. He'd keep me out of jail if I spied on his girlfriend." Opal gasped and sat on the couch without words. Asami continued.

"The CEO sent her thugs to beat up Korra's boss and I had to go as well, so I was stabbed trying to protect Korra." once again Opal's eyes widened in weary.

"Mako makes me so sick! How could he do this to her? And you! You have to tell her the truth. She already knows Mako's hiding something."

"I can't, everything's ruined." Asami sighed. Opal stood up.

"What do you mean?"

"She came over last night and figured out about the stabbing. I wasn't thinking at the time and I..I kissed her."

"What?! So does that mean..Korra is the one you're in love with?"

Asami glanced at her roommate then looked down and nodded.

"She's in danger. Ginger is using her to get to me. Once Mako gets her arrested, I'll tell her everything and turn myself in. For now, we must keep quiet about this. Please." Opal nods and puts her hand on Asami's shoulder.

"Thank you for being honest. I had no idea you were going through so much. I'm proud of you." Asami laughed.

"Why are you acting like a mother all of sudden?" they both laugh. Asami grabs her keys and helmet and opens the door.

"Where are you going now?"

"To look for a job. I'm 10,000 yuans in debt."

….

Mako sat in his office looking through criminal files. He was thinking back at what Asami had said at Korra's house.

" _Maybe we've been looking at this from a wrong perspective._

 _You're not the best Romeo and korra's not like that."_

Mako wondered what Asami had meant. He wasn't sure of a lot of things. He just knew he had to continue with his plan. His phone rang and he quickly answered.

"Makooo, it's mee." he laughs.

"Hey Wu."

"Guess what? I'm coming to Republic City tomorrow." his friend says, excitedly.

"That's great man, we'll be able to hangout."

"I can't wait! Soo, have you figured out who to hire for your plan?"

"Yeah, I did. She's cruel, yet straightforward." Mako glances at a figure making their way to the evidence room.

"Wu I have to go, see you tomorrow, okay?" he hangs up before his friend can respond. He slowly follows and sees detective Erin at the desk.

"I need to examine a briefcase from current drug case." he tells the man.

"We've taken it to storage. It no longer needs examination."

"Was no one able to open it?" Erin asks, remembering there was a combination.

"No, they got it open, but it was empty."

Erin's face became serious. He nodded and left the room. Mako hid on the other side of the wall. Erin walked back to his desk and aggressively gathered papers into a folder and headed for his car. Mako did the same but was careful to stay hidden.

….

"You've reached Republic City News headquarters." a man with an exceptional loud voice says.

"Yes, I'd like to submit a scoop anonymously." Erin requested looking at the files he collected about the case.

"Okay, what about, who about, where about? And don't exclude the details.

"Ginger, the CEO of Fashion department store. She's behind the drug trade that took place two weeks ago and I have plenty of evidence." Erin smirks from ear to ear.

….

Korra sat in her car parked in front of her work. She couldn't get last night's scene out of her head.

" _You were there at the fight. You were the one who saved my life...why did you do that?"_

" _I'd do anything for you."_

Korra sighed and let her head fall to the steering wheel. A tap on her window startled the poor girl. She looked to her left and saw her best friend Kuvira. Once Korra rolled down her window, Kuvira's smile immediately dropped.

"K, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm doing just fine." Korra answers right away.

"Okay, I made dumplings and seaweed soup." her friend holds up a bag with tupperware inside.

"Since when do you cook?" Korra asks rudely.

"Does it matter? I cooked for you."

"That's just it. I don't need anyone to pity me or cook for me."

"I'm not in any way, pitying you. I just wanted to make this for you."

"Well it's too much, don't you think?" by then, both girls have raised their voices. Kuvira folded her arms across her chest.

"I heard you went to see Asami yesterday. What did she say?"

"What? First you blame Mako for my behavior and now Asami?"

"I know you Korra! You're mad because of someone and you're taking it out on me!"

Korra scoffs.

"Wow, seems you got it all figured out. Then what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to help you-"

"No, I mean why are you here, why are you hanging around me?"

"Because we're friends." Kuvira says in a confused manner.

"No, this is you trying to in me over. I know you've liked me ever since we met. I'm not stupid. But when are you going to realize that I'll never see you in that way?"

Kuvira flutters her eyes and her face drops. She clears her throat and looks up at korra.

"Fine, Now that you told me how you feel, I'll leave you alone." Kuvira manages to say before walking away. Korra runs her hands through her hair and throws her head back. " _What did I just do?"_ she thought.

….

Asami walked into the Icy Bliss restaurant and looks around in amazement. She is greeted by a hostess.

"Hello, welcome to Icy Bliss. Do you have a reservation?"

"Oh? No, I don't. I'm here to apply actually."

"Alright, please follow me, I'll take you to our owner, Eska." the hostess leads Asami though the dining area where she absorbs in the view. It was her childhood dream to own a beautiful restaurant like this one. It looked very busy as well. They made it to office with glass squared windows all around. She gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." said a female voice on the other side. Both females enter to a medium sized room. A woman with straight long black hair, sat in a huge dark blue leathered chair. She wore a long blue robe and had a blank face.

"Another bright chef wants to apply." The hostess says playfully.

"Very well. You may leave Zhu Li."

Eska then turns her focus on Asami, waiting for her to speak.

"Hi, I'm Asami Sato, and I'd like to apply for.." Asami had no idea which positions were available.

"There is only one available position-head chef."

Asami went wide eyed. She wasn't the least bit experienced for such a high position. But she was already there, so might as well give it a shot.

"Great, how do I apply?"

"Bring me your best dish." She says flatly.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not looking for degrees or credentials. I'm hiring based on the food you make. Tomorrow, You will bring me a dish of your own and if you pass, I'll assign two more dishes with a list of ingredients. Your first dish must be unique and don't use artificial flavors, I'll know."

Asami takes a minute to digest all the information. She did not see this coming. Nonetheless, It meant she had a chance to get the job.

….

Korra clocked out for the night. She saw kuvira walking to her car and caught up with her.

"Kuvira, can we talk?"

They both take a seat on the bench just outside the gym.

"I'm so sorry. What I said, was really messed up." Korra says looking at her friend.

"So you knew I liked you all this time and you still let me be this way?"

"Of course. You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you. You'll find someone who'll love you for you. And I'll make sure she's qualified." Kuvira lets out a chuckle. She faces her best friend.

"Okay, I'll accept your apology IF you tell me why you're so upset."

Kuvira knew it had something to do with Asami. She promised to never let anyone hurt her best friend.

"I've been under the impression that Mako was cheating on me with Asami but then I found out she was the one who saved me from being killed. Then we kissed, and I just do know how to feel. I have so many questions. It's killing me." Korra sighs. Kuvira's expression turns into an angry one and she embraces her friend to comfort her.

….

Asami makes it back home and quickly opens her fridge. She took note of all the vegetables she need and checked her spice cabinet as well. She heads out the door again and starts walking towards her bike. From the corner of her eye, she notices a figure and turns her head. Kuvira was approaching her very quickly. Before Asami can move or speak, her eyes lock on hers and she feels her stomach drop. Kuvira swung her arm and connected her fist to Asami's face. The punch sent Asami stumbling, but she refused to fall. "Stay away from Korra." Kuvira said sternly before walking away angrily. Asami held her face and growled glaring at the leaving figure.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch. 13**

' _Good morning Republic City! This is Shiro Shinobi bringing you the best scoops of the city. Just in, new information about the drug trade that took place and was stopped two weeks ago between the fire nation and republic city gang, has been brought in by an anonymous source. This is almost unbelieveable, but through evidence, it would seem Ginger, the CEO of GR fashion store, lead the drug trade, and is possibly the leader of a dangerous city gang. Is this only a rumor? Will police investigate? Our reporters are on the move, so stay tuned. Once again, this is Shiro Shinobi with the morning news."_

… _._

Opal and Asami were riding Bolin's car, on their way to Icy Bliss for Asami's food audition.

"I can't believe Kuvira came all the way over just to give you a black eye." Opal shakes her head.

"I'm sure she did it out of jealousy. She knows about my feelings for korra and now she probably knows we kissed. But what I can't understand is why korra is friends with her."

"We all went to grade school together. Kuvira always hung around korra more than us, so we weren't really friends with her." Opal sighs thinking back on their time in high school.

Mako, Bolin, and Opal were sitting at a table eating lunch.

"Where's korra?" Asked Bolin.

"She has tutoring, but she'll meet us up after school." Opal replied. The bell rung and it was time for them to head back to class. Opal left in the opposite direction while the two boys had the next class together.

"Hey Mako, We're graduating soon and I really like Opal, and you really like Korra."

"So what?" Mako asked amused.

"So...We've gone on many dates already, how about we ask them to be our girlfriends?"

Mako thought for a second, then put his arm around his brother's shoulder.

"You know what? that's not a bad idea bro. There's just something I have to take care of first." Mako's face turned serious.

(Skip to day before graduation)

Kuvira gathered her books and headed out of class. She was happy and sad at the same time because her crush was going to graduate tomorrow and leave her behind until she graduated the following year. 'I have to tell her before it's too late,' kuvira thought. Just when she turned the corner out of the school, Mako stood in front of her, blocking her exit. She immediately stopped in her tracks and locked eyes with him. She didn't know much about Mako, only that he was Korra's friend.

"Kuvira, right? Third-year student," He asked. Kuvira simply nodded.

"I know you're friends with korra. Did you know she's graduating tomorrow with me and all her friends?" Again, Mako received a nod from the young girl.

"You may have everyone fooled, but you can't fool me. Seriously, what kind of girl likes another girl? You don't think you will ever be with her, do you?" Mako gives her an amused look. Kuvira can feel her blood boil at his words. Opal rounded the corner shortly but quickly retreated once she saw the two talking.

"Anyways third-year, Once Korra becomes mine, get rid of these infatuations. I don't know what your intentions are, but I'll only say this once. Back off and don't meet with her again." Mako gives her one last glare before he turns and walks away. Kuvira couldn't hold back. She let her tears roll down her cheek. Opal heard just about everything. She didn't mean to, but she couldn't reveal herself either.

The following morning, Opal was with her three friends, having breakfast one last time at school. Mako seemed genuinely happy as if he didn't have a care in the world. Opal stared at him wondering just what he was thinking. Everyone departed to get ready for the ceremony. Opal was walking with Bolin towards his car when someone called for her name. She turned around and met with a sad looking person.

"Start the car, I'll be there in a minute," She told Bolin, who obliged without question.

"Mako is going to ask Korra to be his girlfriend. Did you know about this?" Kuvira began.

"I know he's liked her for a while now." Opal replies.

"Why didn't you tell me? Aren't we friends?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Kuvira, we're not that close for me to have told you that. I'm sorry I wasn't aware of your feelings either." Opal said nervously.

"So that's it? Please Opal, If I can't be with her, at least let me be close to her. I don't want to lose her...I can't lose her.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"So you really didn't know she liked korra, even with how clingy she was?" Asami asked.

"We didn't think much of it since she never hung out with our group. Mako probably paid close attention. She acted different when it was just her and Korra. I felt so bad that I became distant and let Kuvira get closer to her like she wanted." Opal sighed.

"I can't believe Mako went and did that. Does Korra know any of this?"

"No, I couldn't bring myself to tell her. I never told Bolin either, so keep it between us, okay?" Opal turned her head to face her friend. They made it to Icy Bliss and Opal parked in front.

"Thanks for the ride, Trying to balance a plate of food while driving a motorcycle, would've ended in a disaster. Asami laughed and Opal agreed. She got out of the car and put on her sunglasses to hide her bruised eye.

"Good luck Asami! And hope you get the job."

"Hope so too, and don't worry Opal, we have a friendship code now, We keep it between us as long as we tell each other."

….

"Chief Beifong! The evidence we got on CEO Ginger has been leaked into the media." A young detective announced.

"What? Which one of buffoons told the reporters?! Now everyone in the city knows and our only suspect will try to escape." Beifong slams her desk in anger.

"We'll have to proceed with my plan tonight." Erin chimed in. Everyone looked at him shocked, including Mako.

"Alright, we'll free the thugs. Let's hope they bring this criminal out of hiding before they escape. Since detective Erin will be leading this mission, He'll stake out with officers Wing and Wei. We don't want to blow our cover having the whole police unit surrounding a building. We'll discuss details later." The detectives go back to their respective desks and continue their work. Erin is approached by a set of twin officers.

"I am officer Wing"

"And I am officer Wei"

"Ready to serve and protect!" They say in unison as they salute the detective.

"Pleasure to meet you boys. Thank you for your participation in this case. Let's meet later." He smiled and walked onward.

"Detective," Mako called out. Erin frowned and turned around.

"Those were a lot of files you took with you yesterday." Mako pointed out.

"You know, I'm starting to think you're suspicious of something." Erin replied.

"I am. The fact that it only took a few magic words out of your mouth to get the thugs to confess."

Erin chuckled. "Detectives think alike. I was wondering too how Asami Sato confessed and gave up evidence when she denied her involvement since the beginning. Wasn't it you who was with her in the footage you brought in?"

Mako went pale at his discovery. He knew there was something off about this guy.

"Hey rookie, let's focus on this case first."

….

Asami walked into the restaurant with her plate of food and confidently made her way to Eska's office. She removed her sunglasses and put the plate down in front of the owner. Eska looks down at the dish.

"What are these, noodles?"

"It's blackbean noodles with peppered beef." Asami smiled. Eska showed no emotion and eyed the noodles with disgust.

"It's lacking presentation. You fail." The owner turns her chair back to her desk. Asami was dumbfounded. She had stayed up the previous night trying to prepare this dish. She was not giving up.

"Did I really fail just because of it's not the most best looking plate? You're not even gonna taste it?"

"I don't eat anything that doesn't look the least bit appealing."

Asami scoffed and tried to process it all in.

"Ms. Eska, do you like books?" she asked, but was ignored. "I'm not much of a reader, but when it comes to cooking I want my food to be like a book: The presentation is the cover and the taste is the pages. I focus more on the flavors and taste rather than making it look good because I want people to take that chance and look past the bad cover."

Eska turned her face and walked back to Asami. She stared at the plate of food. She took out a pair of chopsticks from her coat and grabbed a fair amount of noodles. Her expression didn't change but Asami figured she's not much of a cheery person.

"I'm intrigued by your philosophy about food. The noodle are exquisite as well. Alright, you've passed. Follow me." Eska exited out of her office and walked towards the kitchen. Asami's fears were washed away. She always thought her theory was stupid, but it actually worked. Asami smiled once they reached their destination. She saw Bolin wearing a nice blue and black suit, attending to guests.

"This is my feeble turtle-duck, Bolin. He's our waiter. Bolin, this is the other competitor, please take her to the back table for the last recipe of the test." Eska said, which earned an eyebrow raise from Asami. The waiter extended his hand out.

"Nice to meet you competitor, please follow me to the back."

She rolled her eyes and followed the nervous guy.

"Wow Asami! Can't believe you made it! You know there's only one other person out of the thousands who've applied that made it too."

"I'm not surprised, This lady is really something else. Hey, what's with the introduction? Does she have a 'no friends' policy or something?"

Bolin rubbed the back of his neck. He then noticed her eye. "Whoa! Your eye is purple. What happened? On second thought, let's talk about it over lunch." As they neared the table, a figure blocked their path.

"Oh, We're having lunch now?" A woman with straight black hair helped up in a bun by chopsticks, wearing red lipstick, politely asked. Bolin let out an awkward chuckle and motioned for the girls to take a seat. Both girls sat in front of each other. Before Bolin can start introducing, the woman extended her hand out.

"Azula Flame, You must be my competitor. I didn't think-"

"That I'd be a woman?" Asami cut in.

"No, I didn't think I'd ever face anyone at my level, since we are the only ones who've advanced." She smirked.

"Can't say the same, I'm not very competitive. I'm Asami Sato." She shook her hand, and kept a straight expression.

"I'll go get lunch! Be right back." Bolin quickly jogs to the kitchen.

….

Mako sat at his desk surfing the web on his phone. He was waiting for the chief to come back from freeing the prisoners. Once she walked in the office, he jolted and made his way over to her.

"Chief, I'd like to volunteer in this mission tonight." Mako began. Beifong furrowed her eyebrows together and shook her head.

"No can do, Mako. I've let you into the investigation team and involved you into this case. That's as far as I will go."

"Understood, Chief."

Mako slumped back into his chair. The suspicious detective walked in holding a file folder. He was dressed casually, in a long black coat, wearing a red scarf, similar to the one Mako always wore in his youth. He noticed Mako's intensive stare.

"Weather forecast says it's going to be very windy tonight. It's good to prepare, right?"

….

"What?! All of a sudden, huh? She comes in here and talks down on me and then she just cancels her membership? Who's the real coward?" Varrick exclaims in frustration. Korra was just opening the door to his office when she heard him. She stepped in cautiously.

"You wanted to see me Sir?"

"Korra. It looks like your special client, Ms. Sato, has canceled all her training sessions. Seems you won't be busy for a while."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm going to give you a week off for your hard work and also for...saving me and all. Anyways, See you in a week."

Korra didn't know what to think. She sat in her car and pulled out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts until she found 'Ms. Sato'. Korra then pressed the call button and slowly put the phone to her ear.

….

Asami surfed the web, until she found the link to her gym membership. She clicked on it and remembered the day Mako had set it up for her. Boy if he knew what the outcome of setting her up with his girlfriend, he would've flipped. Asami then scrolled down to the membership cancellation button. She frowned as Kuvira's words rose to the surface of her brain. " _Stay away from Korra"._

Asami sighed and hit the button. Now there was no reason to see the Star trainer. She put down her phone when suddenly it started to vibrate. Her heart skipped a beat when she read who was calling. As soon as the calling ended, She blocked Korra's number and put her phone away.

Asami, Bolin, and Azula finished their food and were ready to call it a day.

"The food was delicious. Certainly worth its price." Azula commented. They stood up and prepared to leave.

"Wait! Here are your recipe slips. Bring them freshly made tomorrow at noon and don't be late!" he handed them each a laminated card.

"Right, I almost forgot that we are still competitors. Maybe after it's over, you and I could go out for a drink." Azula softens her eyes at Asami. The thug simply smiles back and Bolin interferes before she could reply.

"Asami, Opal said she'd be here soon to take you home."

"Okay. Good luck, Azula."

….

Night rolled in and the three detectives parked their car outside of the fashion department building. The twins were munching on food in the front passenger seat while Erin sat in the back, waiting patiently. Two hours passed by and still no sign of the released convicts. The chief of police called and told them to stay one more hour, then they'd take a break. Erin heard ruffling outside and he quickly got out of the car and stood in front of it looking around.

"What is it detective? Did you hear something?" wing asked as they dropped what they were doing. Wei's eyes went wide when they saw a figure with a weapon sneak up behind Erin.

"Detective watch out!" Wei screamed before two men appeared from the back seats and knocked them both out. Erin stood frozen as more men appeared and surrounded him. The leader walked towards Erin.

"Thank you for getting us out. You never fail us, boss."

Erin looked at the thug, then to the building before them."

"Let's end this quickly so we can go home."

….

Ginger was pacing around her office in worry. She heard the her doors open and she stayed still until she saw her secretary.

"You're finally here? Have you seen the news?! Who was the anonymous source? I bet it was Sato! That retched girl is out to get me. I-I have to leave this city before the police gets here."

"What about the boss and his money? Won't he come for it?" Erin asked slowly.

"Who's money? I was never going to give him anything. I'm using the money now to get the hell out of here while I can."

Erin chuckles and shakes his head in disbelief.

"So that's why the briefcase was empty. I'm your secretary but you couldn't trust me with your plan."

The CEO stopped shuffling things and looked at the detective.

"How do you know it's empty?"

Erin stopped laughing and glared at her. He walked towards the doors and locked them.

"I'm afraid, you're not going anywhere."

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ginger asked in anger and confusion.

"Such a shame really, you have yet to become a professional drug lord and I was going to teach you. But since you're not going oing to give the boss his money, I'm going to make you pay."

"What are you blabbering about? You- you're not the boss from the fire nation.." her voice trembled as it all started to crash down on her. Erin removed his scarf and examined it.

"This scarf is made from the best fabric in the Fire nation. Don't you agree?"

"Guards! Guards!" she called out frantically.

"Don't bother, they work for me."

"You're the real Iroh?"

"Yes, I am. I'm not number one in the fire nation, but I'm well known. You were caught up in your own self greed that you never noticed. Oh well." He dragged a chair and placed it in front of her desk.

"What do you want? I'll give you anything."

"I wanted my money, but since you have deceived me, I can't let you be." he walks towards the frantic woman and she tries to run away. He runs to get her but she quickly picks up items to throw at him. Iroh tripped and failed to notice his scarf fall off. He growled and caught a hold of her foot. She fell and he quickly straddled her, placing both hands around her neck.

"Please don't kill me! I'll have the money j-just wait!" she whimpered. Iroh wouldn't have it. He tightened his grip until Ginger stopped the struggle. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The CEO was now dead.

He walked outside to where his henchmen were patrolling.

"Did you get it boss?" asked the former leader.

"No, but she's done. Burn the building down. Burn it all down!"

"Yes sir!"

Iroh grabbed his henchman's shoulder.

"Erin...the police will arrive soon. Make it real and stay out of sight for a while. I'll call you."

"Okay." Erin blows a punch to his boss's face, then another one until Iroh was knocked unconscious. He knew what he had done and he would've searched the entire building but in his situation he had no choice but to cover up his tracks.

AN: Sorry It's taken so long to update. I promise I'll hurry up with this story. There are a few chapters left! Thank you all for your patience and reviews, favorites and follows ~


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch. 14**

Asami was up early preparing the dish she needed to make. She carefully made sure to add in all the ingredients of the recipe. ' _Man I have to get this job.'_ Asami thought. Just then, Opal came running into the kitchen and interrupted her roommate.

"Hey Asami! Have you seen the news yet? The fashion store where you work caught on fire last night!"

"What?" Asami stopped what she was doing and dashed for the living room to turn on the tv. It turned out that the whole building caught flames and came crashing down overnight. Asami glared down at the floor. She knew what this meant. Her phone then began to ring and she immediately picked it up.

"Asami, the boss and his gang ambushed the store last night. I barely made it out, but..they killed CEO Ginger. Let's meet up soon." and with that, Iroh clicked. Asami had a look of terror on her face.

"Oh my, the CEO was murdered! Doesn't this mean you're no longer indebted to her?" Opal asked.

"Yeah, but now…I'm the one he'll be after.

….

The chief and detectives involved in the drug case, were gathered in a private conference room. Detective 'Erin' was giving his statement about the previous night. He had a bandage on the corner of his forehead.

"So you heard ruffling noises from the bushes and decided to get out of the car and check?"

"Yes."

"Did you see the guy who attacked you?"

"No, I was knocked out before I could see their face."

"Well, it's a good thing you three weren't in the house. Those thugs just destroyed a company worth thousands of yuans. You were right, detective. Good work. We'll search the area for evidence first thing tomorrow."

With that, the chief dismissed the meeting and everyone dispersed.

….

Mako was in an interrogation room with detectives Wing and Wei. He was hoping to get some dirt on the detective from the fire nation.

"Mako, we've told you already! The thugs that were released came and knocked us all out," Wing said.

"Yeah! And we tried to warn Detective Erin but it was too late." Wei added.

"Wait, so did you see the thug hit Erin?"

"Well, no. But you saw him on the floor knocked out, didn't you? Who else would've done that?"

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in frustration.

"His demeanor did change after the second hour." Wei commented.

"Oh yeah, while we were eating, he just sat there in deep thought, sinking his face into that red scarf of his." Wang demonstrated with his jacket. Mako immediately turned his attention back to the twins.

"That's right! He was wearing a scarf...but he didn't come back with it."

"So what?" The twins asked in unison. Mako cleared his throat and opened the door.

"Thank you two for your time, you may go now."

' _I've got you now, Erin.'_ Mako thought exiting the room with a smirk across his face.

….

Asami hopped out of the car and thanked Opal for the ride. She confidently walked into the restaurant with her plate of food covered with saran wrap. She walked to the same table Bolin had led her to and noticed that her competitor was already sitting there with her dish in front of her. The owner came into view as well as Bolin and he motioned for Asami to sit next to Azula. Eska sat opposite of the two, with utensils placed beside her.

"I'll judge Azula's dish first. I hope you followed the list of ingredients that were given to you." Eska said, observing the plate in front of her. Azula prepared a curry dish with roasted duck and steamed rice. Asami admitted it looked mouth watering, however, she didn't let any nerves get to her. Eska took a couple spoonfuls and pushed the plate away.

"The duck is very dry and the curry lacks vegetables. Now I'll try Asami's dish." Eska picks up a clean fork and begins to eat. Asami thought her mother's birthday was the only day she'd ever cook roasted duck, but she was wrong. Good thing she put all her effort into cooking the dish. She made roasted duck dumplings and curry with potatoes, vegetables, and rice

"Although I see dumplings more like a snack, the roasted duck went well with it and it explodes with flavor, but your curry had too many potatoes in it and the rice is very soggy."

Asami was glad for her criticism, but on the other hand, Azula looked pissed.

Eska got up and told bolin to clear the table.

"Alright, There's still one more test before I decide who'll take my brother's place. Bolin will lead you to the kitchen, shortly.

….

"Hello?"

"Mako, I've been trying to reach you all morning." Korra exclaimed.

"I'm at work hon, what'd you need?" Mako replied. Korra let out a breath.

"I think there's someone out to get Asami. The other night I went to her house, she told me that she was the one who took the knife wound for me."

"I know, but I can't do anything about it." he replied.

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me?" Korra raised her tone.

"Look, you shouldn't get involved in any of this. I'll take care of it." Mako hung up and korra sighed in frustration. She decided to call Opal, since she knew Asami wouldn't answer. Opal informed her that Asami was at Icy Bliss, getting the new job and korra couldn't help but smile. ' _Maybe she's been busy preparing for the audition to return my calls'_

….

"We have to make desserts?" Azula asked in disbelief.

"Correct. We don't only serve the finest cuisine here, but the finest desserts as well, So here are your stations...Bolin will bring you any ingredients you may need. And of course, you only have thirty minutes to complete the dish." Eska walked off and the two competitors wasted no time preparing the dish.

Azula finished first, followed by Asami, who finished with five minutes to spare. Asami took the past days to study the owner's personality. She noticed by her skin color and wardrobe, that like Korra, Eska was from either the watertribe; North if she had to guess, and apparently was an animal lover. Asami decided to bake seal cakes with icecream filling. She hoped Eska would like it and appreciate it.

"Your dish reminds me of home. How did you know I was from the northern Watertribe? I already know you are familiar with my turtle-duck."

Asami raised her eyebrow.

"Bolin? Yeah-I guess we're friends."

"So this must mean you know my cousin Korra as well."

"You're Korra's cousin?" Asami exclaimed in shock. Azula cleared her throat in annoyance.

"Can we get back to the competition please?"

Eska turns to face her and smirks, which sent shivers down Asami's spine.

"You may leave now, I've decided to choose Asami Sato for the position."

"WHAT?!" Both girls said in unison.

After the competition was over, Asami and Azula walked out of the restaurant.

"Hey, for what it's worth, your dish looked pretty impressive. Any restaurant would be lucky to have you as their chef." Asami smiled.

"Thanks, Sato. I probably wouldn't last a week working under that ridiculous woman anyway." They laughed together until Asami noticed someone approaching. She looked at them and her heart dropped.

"Korra...Why are you here?"

"You've been ignoring my calls and you quit our training without a word!" Asami moved closer to korra.

"I don't have the time anymore and I didn't know how to tell you." Korra saw Asami's black eye and gasped.

"What happened? Who hit you? Was it the same guy?" Korra's concern was too much.

"Korra, it's really not a big deal."

"So what? You're just going to keep something big like that a secret?"

"Oh, please, why don't we talk about other things that happened." Korra lowered her head and Asami looked the other way as well, not realizing what she had referred to.

"There's nothing to talk about...it won't happen again." Korra said in almost a whisper.

"Then there's nothing to talk about at all." Asami shot back and turned back to Azula who had just started her car.

"Hey, about that drink you offered, Let's go get it now."

The dark haired woman smiled. "Hop in."

….

Close by, observing the whole situation, was a man dressed in a black suit sitting in a plain black car. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"It's me, Miss Sato has come out of Icy Bliss with Azula flame."

"They must've become friends after their competition," said the voice on the other line.

"Yes, but there's another woman outside waiting for her and they seem to be arguing."

"Find out everything you can about this woman."

"Yes, Mr. Sato."

….

Azula took Asami to a nearby bar, where music poured out and a lot of people were dancing. Asami was having a hard time enjoying herself. Korra's words floated through her mind and wouldn't go away. Azul noticed and called for the bartender.

"Can you get my friend here a double?"

Asami turned to Azula and sighed.

"Are you planning to seduce me?"

"Ha! That depends miss Sato, do you want to be seduced?" Azula smirked and gently put her hand on Asami's thigh. Azula laughs and heads for the bathroom. The bartender returned with her drink. Asami was about to chug it all down, when a voice startled her.

"Asami Sato, this is the last place I thought we'd end up meeting."

"Who are you, and how do you know me?"

"I'm Wu, Mako's best friend. He's told me a lot about you." The dark-skinned boy smiled. Asami couldn't believe Mako had told someone about their deal.

"So you know about the deal?"

"Of course! I gave him the idea, duh,"

"I take it you don't like Korra." She chuckled.

"I tolerate her, but she's no good for my Mako."

"You're kidding me, right? He's an asshole to her! She could definitely do better than him." Asami rolled her eyes and downed her drink. Wu grinned from ear to ear.

"It almost sounds like you're jealous."

"Why would I be jealous? It's not like she means anything to me." Asami muttered.

"You do like her! I'll have you know I do have a strong gaydar."

"So do I. And I can see you have a thing for assholes." She smirked, no pun intended. Wu laughed and playfully smacked Asami's arm.

"Well, now that we're on the same page, let me help you, by helping me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean aren't you tired of seeing Korra deceived by the man she loves? Don't you think it's time she found out the truth?" Asami didn't know how to respond. Right on time, Azula comes back and raises her eyebrows at Wu.

"Get lost little boy, She's with me." She said defensively. Wu ignores her and takes out a card from his coat.

"Here's my number. Think about it, love." He winked and walked away.

….

Asami entered her home and was immediately greeted by her roommate.

"Asami, you're home! Oh, you smell like alcohol. Did the job not go well?" Opal asked in concern. Asami gathered her thoughts and smiled at Opal.

"No, I got the job!" She exclaimed and Opal squealed in excitement. Asami figured she'd enjoy her moment of success, and then worry about the other problems. Little does she know...what is coming.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch. 15**

Korra was greeted by an old butler who lead her down a very long hallway. She observed all of the furniture and paintings on each sides of the wall. They came to a halt at an office room. The butler opened the double doors and urged korra to step inside. She stepped in with caution. An elder man sat in his desk with his hands folded.

"You must be Korra, please, have a seat." He said. Korra complies and shifts a little.

"You were confused when my secretary picked you up from your home, right? Well let me start first. Do you know who I am?"

"You are Hiroshi Sato, CEO of-"

"That's correct. Now, I won't waste anymore of your time and get straight to the point." He waved his hand for her to stop speaking. He takes out an envelope and puts it on his desk and moves it towards her. Korra remains clueless but picks up the envelope out of curiosity. She opened it to reveal a stack full of money. She chuckled and put it down.

"I'm sorry but, what is this? Why am I here?"

"My daughter, Asami Sato and you are close, yes?" Korra scrunched up her face. Her eyes widened after realizing who Asami really is.

"She's your daughter?"

"Yes. We've grown apart because of her choices and I don't want her to fall deeper. So I ask that you end your relationship with her."

"What? Do you mean the training? She's already quit."

"I mean the relationship between you two."

"We don't have one." Korra says.

"Oh come on now, I've seen the look in her eyes, the things you've done for one another. But if what you're saying is true, then it should be easy for you to stay away."

"Stay away? I can't, she's my friend."

Hiroshi slides the envelope back to her.

"This envelope contains 9000 Yuans." ( **Approx. 1k in USD)** It's yours if you agree to stay away from my daughter."

"This is a lot of money, but why?"

"Because I plan to bring Asami back home and you and the other thugs will just get in my way. I won't get the police involved because that'll only smear my name, so I'll pay you off and you will return her to me."

Korra shook her head and got up from the chair.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Asami's been working her butt off to get her dream job and I will support her no matter what! No amount of Yuans will change my mind."

She hurried out of the estate in anger and confusion. Korra didn't know where that courage came from. She also didn't like the way he was talking about her friend. Then just outside of the mansion, she stops in her tracks and thinks about Hiroshi's words.

" _Oh come on, I've seen the look in her eyes and the things you've done for one another.."_

Slowly Korra's mind drifts back a few weeks ago when Asami meant nothing to her. Buying her a phone, taking her out to eat, cooking for her. All the laughs they've shared and meals they ate together, Then the fact that Asami took a knife for her and kissed her. It's definitely more than Mako or anyone has done for her. What was Asami's father talking about? And what was this new feeling? Gratefulness? Guilt? Love?

….

"I'm telling you chief, something just doesn't add up. The murderer obviously knew how to cover their tracks well and I spoke to the beifong twins. They said Erin was acting strange that night," mako explained to a very tired Lin.

"Look, how about we start tracking down suspects like her employees and find the thugs that were released?" Added another detective. Mako sighed in frustration. No one was listening to him. It was time he did things on his own. The fact that Erin knew about his secret was more than enough to get rid of him. He searched his pockets and couldn't find his phone. He searched through his desk until the landline on his desk rang.

"Detective Mako speaking,"

"Hey boo, it's me."

"Wu? How do you know my office number?"

"Well you didn't answer your cell so I spent 10 minutes looking for this number instead." Wu replied.

"Sorry, I must've left my phone at home. How's your hotel room?"

"Plain and boring. What time are you off? let's go eat."

"Sure, but I'm gonna be a little later than usual."

"That's alright, I'm willing to wait. See you soon!" The line went dead and Mako gathered his thoughts.

….

Asami called Wu like he knew she would and they agreed to meet at Mako's apartment. Wu knew that his best friend kept a spare key under the welcome mat and let himself in. Asami was on her way over when she received a text. It was from none other than Korra. She knew she couldn't avoid her forever, so she unblocked her number. The text read:

" **If there's anything you want to talk about, I'm here. Let's meet soon, okay?"**

I'm frustration, Asami deleted the text and put her phone inside her coat pocket. She parked her bike in the driveway and knocked on the front door. Wu answered and attempted to give the taller woman a hug. She pushed his face away and stepped inside.

"Where's Mako?"

"He'll be here later, which gives us plenty of time to put my plan in motion." Wu replied.

"What exactly is your plan?" Asami folded her arms. Thinking of the better places she could be right now.

"Mako left his phone here," he said lifting up his arm to show her the device.

"Five missed calls from his lovely girl, which means she doesn't know he forgot it here. Let's hurry this along before Mako makes his final move."

Asami was still quite lost and Wu rolled his eyes. He'd have to explain it to her in detail.

….

 _Hey it's Mako, leave a message._

Korra sighed putting her phone down. eIt wasn't like Mako not answer his phone. She dialed one more number.

Soon, she was at a cafe, sitting down in a one of the tables near the window. Opal came and sat down in the empty chair in front of her.

"Hey Korra, what's the emergency?" Opal asked getting comfortable in her chair.

"Have you talked to Asami recently about...anything?"

"Well, she got that job at Icy Bliss!" Opal exclaimed.

"That's great! Really, but she hasn't told you about any trouble she might be in?

Danger or financially?"

"Uh, I'm not sure I know what you're talking about. I mean, we don't talk that much." Opal managed to say. Korra saw through her and leaned in to look at her friend.

"It's funny, I can still tell when you're trying to be secretive."

"Listen, Asami just has a lot on her mind right now. Give her some time and she'll tell you." Opal put her hand over Korra's hand and smiled. Korra's phone beeped and she quickly opened it up to her messages.

 **Sorry I just got out of work. Come over?**

….

"Let me get this straight, Mako is gonna force korra into marriage?!"

"That _is_ his last resort." Wu replied smirking.

"Alright you know-it-all, stop beating around the closet and tell me just what the hell you're talking about." Asami grabbed the shorter male by his collar.

"Hey! This is my favorite shirt! Fine, I'll tell you, just chill out already. Well...Mako's not all that good with he gets something he wants, like a girlfriend, he wants to claim it and make it only his. He'll go to any lengths just to make sure Korra remains with him forever."

"That's melodramatic. So what he's a psychotic keeper of women? I don't believe it."

"Maybe it is. You know, if you can't handle it, you can always back out."

"Back out? I'm gonna put an end to Mako's madness!"

The front door began to rattle but the two couldn't hear it from Mako's room and over their arguing.

"Why do you want to stop him now? He's so close." Wu said.

"What's your problem? I thought you wanted them to break up."

"Oh I do, more than ever. I just want my Mako to enjoy his ride. Aren't you enjoying it? You're getting paid after all."

"Paid to what? Spy on her and make sure she's not cheating on him? Yeah it was cool at first but then…" She paused.

"Then it didn't work out as you planned, feeling arose, things changed, of course, it happens! But what you don't know is that you've been playing Korra as much as Mako has and once she finds out oh, let's just say she won't be happy with either of you." Wu laughed and the door slowly opened revealing Korra's figure.

"Korra…" Asami whispered.

"What were you two talking about just now?"

"Oh you know, how your boyfriend and friend here have been deceiving you since day one." Wu let out. Suddenly, Mako came into view looking confused.

"What are you all doing in my house? "

Korra turns around with tears in her eyes.

"How could you…?" Korra runs out of the house.

"Korra wait!" Asami runs out after her. Mako glances at the two who left and looks back at Wu.

"What the hell happened Wu?!" His friend stood there with a shameful look, afraid to answer.

….

Korra stopped running and started power walking toward her car. She cursed herself for parking so far away. She was feeling a mixture of anger and betrayal. It all made sense. How Mako and Asami secretly knew each other and why Asami was being all nice to her. Asami was being paid to be Mako's spy. She had no idea why anyone would agree to something like that. She felt a hand wrap around her arm and reluctantly turned around to face the person she grew close to in only a month, the one she thought was her friend.

"Korra...I didn't mean for you to find out like this." Asami said.

"How much is Mako paying you? Here! I'll pay you more. Don't ever come near me again!" Korra pulls out random bills and throws it at Asami's face.

"I was going to tell you, but I couldn't." Asami continued.

"Why?! What was holding you back? Money? I'll-"

"Enough! It's not about the money!"

"What is it then? You expect me to believe another reason to keep this from me besides money? I thought we were friends You saved my life...so why go through the trouble just to deceive me? It doesn't make sense!" Korra raised her voice and Asami swallowed whatever pride she had left.

"I couldn't tell you because I didn't want to lose you! I was never interested in getting involved in someone else's relationship, but now I'm glad I did. The truth is **I love you** …" Asami managed to spew out. Tears started falling down Korra's face as she shook her head.

"No...You're lying! It can't be! If you liked me then you wouldn't have done this."

"But it's the truth!"

"Then lie to me! Cause if that's the truth then I can't handle it! I rather you lie to me then hurt me more."

Asami walked closer to korra until she was close enough to see the tears on her face.

"You want me to lie? Fine! I should have never been nice to you or befriend you. I'm glad that Mako doesn't trust you and your boss is a jerk! And I shouldn't have saved you that night!"

Korra slapped Asami across the face and she immediately stopped talking.

"You're heartless." Korra turns and jogs back to her car. Only, Asami doesn't follow her. She heard footsteps behind her and she felt herself getting angry.

"What gave you the right to tell her after I told you not to? Were planning to steal her from me all along? Huh? I was wondering why someone would go as far as to risk their life for someone." Mako said in a calm, yet menacing tone. Asami remained quiet and walked past him.

"Hey! We're not done here!" Mako grabbed Asami's shoulder and she slapped his arm away.

"You and I are done. The deal is off. Do whatever you want." Asami walks away and Mako grunts in anger. Suddenly the walkie-talkie clipped onto his belt, went off and he turned up the volume.

 _ **Reported activity at the crime scene in GR fashion store. All nearby units make your way over there now.**_

Mako runs to his car and heads for the location. He needed to get his mind off of tonight's events and he knew exactly how.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch. 16**

Mako raced to his car and quickly headed for the burned down building. The minute he arrived, he already had a plan in mind. He wandered around quietly and heard footsteps above him. The building wasn't completely burned but many floors were still up. He turned on his flashlight and began walking towards the noise. He tripped and came across a long red cloth. He knew exactly what it was and walked towards the room where the commotion was coming from. With on motion, he opened pushed the door opened and faced the figure that was across the room. Since it was dark, neither one could recognize the other.

"You're Iroh, the fire nation drug lord. Are you looking for money, or did you lose a one of a kind fire ferret scarf, only made by the top fire nation designers?" Mako held up the scarf in his hand. The person stayed quiet and still, but Mako remained calm.

"Stay quiet all you want, my suspicions were right all along, Detective Erin."

At that moment, the person ripped down the long curtain covering the window and once it fell to the ground, the room was illuminated by the light of the moon shining through the window. The light revealed both of their faces and Iroh began to clap.

"So you figured it out. I'm impressed. My identity has never been found, but for a rookie like you, not bad." He said.

"How long have you been impersonating a detective for?" Mako asked.

"Oh no, I am a detective. I went to school, did my training, got my badge, so my title is real. I thought why not play on both sides of the field?"

"Chief Beifong has sent out units, so I'm gonna keep you here until-"

"Even though you've caught me and I admit that I'm the wanted criminal, I have no intention of turning myself in. In fact, I want to make a deal with you. You like to deal, don't you?

…...

Two days have gone by since Asami has last talked to Korra. No matter what she did, she couldn't get her out of her mind. Working at Icy Bliss was stressful, but surprisingly easy. Bolin was there to keep her company even though he had no idea what was going on. Mako hadn't contacted her or made a move at all, so she was calm about that because she expected the police to be at her door the next morning. Asami finished making an order and headed out for her break. She spotted Bolin leaning on the rail staring out into the night sky.

"Hey Bolin, wanna go eat?"

"Nah, I'm good. Just hanging out here, minding my own business." He replied awkwardly. Asami shrugged and walked away. Bolin stared at his coworker until she was out of sight. There was something on his mind. Something he was told on that same night Korra found out.

….

 _Bolin walked into his house and called out for his older brother. With no response, he decided to go check in his room._ _Mako's door was a crack open and bolin heard two voices:_

" _I'm telling you Mako, Asami conjured up a plan to expose everything to Korra. I called her here to talk her out of it, but she was being stubborn."_

" _Okay. Go back to your hotel room for now. We'll hang out tomorrow Wu."_

 _The door swung open and Bolin leaned against the wall, trying to act natural._

" _Hey Wu...long time no see." He smiled and the shorter boy just walked past him. Mako then waved his brother in. Bolin couldn't keep his mouth shut so he had to blurt it out._

" _Mako, why were you and Wu talking about Asami? Is it the Asami who lives with Opal or someone else?"_

" _Bolin, don't question it or go finding answers. Just listen to me when I say this: Don't trust Asami Sato."_

" _What did she do?"_

" _She's a criminal."_

… _._

Bolin had many questions. He knew better than to ask Mako. He had to trust his brother no matter what. But if Asami is a criminal, then Opal could be in trouble. He then remembered the time they had had dinner and Asami took a duffle bag from some strangers. Suddenly, he started feeling uneasy and told Eska he had to leave early. Being her favorite employee, she let him go.

….

Korra and her best friend drove together to the local beer house. It was everyone's "go to" place when they were feeling depressed and it consisted of good drinks and separate rooms for privacy. Korra needed to pour out all of her feelings and anger, and she knew she could count on Kuvira.

"So you're telling me that Mako AND Asami were playing games with you? Those Bastards." Kuvira spat out.

"I'm so pissed off at Mako for doing this to me, but I'm also pissed at myself for getting close to Asami so quickly."

"You don't need them in your life. After what they've done, the don't deserve you."

"I know, but I'm still worried about Asami...she has been avoiding me and after I saw her black eye, maybe I should've given her a chance to talk." Korra admitted.

Kuvira winced at the statement. She wanted nothing more than to give Asami and Mako a good beating, but for now she had to be with her friend. She checked the time and saw that she had to go.

"I gotta go to work K. Let me take you home so you can sleep."

"No, that's okay. Opal's coming soon." she lied.

"Okay, tell her I said hi."

"I will, now go before you're late!" Korra chuckled. They hugged and kuvira headed for the exit.

….

Mako sighed as he eyed the sign " _Republic Beer House_ " He knew his girlfriend would be there. He walked towards the entrance and once he saw Kuvira he immediately hid behind the door. He assumed Korra told her everything and he was not in the mood to fight. Literally. Once the coast was clear, he walked in and spotted Korra taking a drink.

"Korra," Mako said taking a seat in front of her. She sat there with three empty bottles of Soju on the table and a medium sized glass cup in her hand.

"I don't want to see you. Leave." She replied in a monotone.

"Can we talk about this, please?"

"No, there's nothing to talk about."

Mako scoffed and folded his arms over his chest.

"This is just like you Korra. You never want to talk things out and you always ignore me."

"Why do you think I do that? You always start the fights, but fine! Let's talk about this. They say the truth comes out when one's drunk, so here have a drink." Korra poured the liquor in the cup all the way to the top and handed it to Mako, who didn't move a muscle and only kept his eyes on Korra. He could already tell that she was buzzed.

"You're drunk, let's go talk somewhere else."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Korra spat out. Mako sighed in frustration and Korra downed the drink in one gulp.

"Look, you need to understand that I did this for us. I needed assurance that you wouldn't be unfaithful or leave me for someone else."

"Mako! I've never done anything for you not to trust me! I know you get jealous and every time we argue, I let it go and forgive you." Korra's angry tone caused a few heads to turn her way.

"Then why don't you just let this go and forgive me?!"

Korra's heart rate increased and words couldn't begin to describe her anger. In one full force Korra slammed the cup down on the table so hard, it shattered in her hand and blood began to pour out of her skin, but she almost didn't feel it. Mako stared in horror.

"I-I've endured your crap for _two_ years because I believed you'd change. You've gone too far this time. I know who you are now and...I don't love you anymore." Korra rose from her seat, grabbed her jacket with her uninjured hand and left the store. She walked down the empty sidewalk letting her tears fall. She wished the alcohol would take her emotions away, but all she felt was dizziness.

….

Asami was driving back home after a long day. Her mind was occupied on korra. She needed to see her and explain everything to her, but she doubted korra wants anything to do with her. She stopped at a streetlight and took a moment to lift up the cover of her helmet and observe her surroundings. She noticed a figure stumbling in their footsteps and it made her chuckle. 'Either that girl is drunk or really tired.' She said. She took a look closer and her heart dropped. She knew exactly who that stumbling girl is. The light turned green and Asami quickly switched lanes until she was by the edge of the sidewalk. She parked her bike, threw off her helmet, and jogged after her lover. Once she was an inch away from her, she gently tugged on her arm to turn around. Korra had an awful appearance and reeked of alcohol. It pained Asami to think that she was part of the reason why her friend was like this. Korra ganced at her before looking down.

"If Mako told you to come get me, then you-"

"He didn't tell me anything. I'm not his personal servant. I came because...I was worried about you." Asami admitted. She noticed red liquid dripping on the floor and then saw Korra's hand.

"Korra, what the hell happened to your hand?"

"I-I don't remember." Korra said in a shaky voice as she looked at her bleeding hand for the first time.

"That's it. Come on, let's go." Asami pulled her arm and started walking.

"No! I don't want to-to go with you. I don't want to talk!"

"Then don't, but I'm taking you to the hospital."

Korra felt herself blush and stopped in her tracks. This was all happening to fast and she started losing her balance. Asami caught her and crouched down. Korra slowly climbed onto her back, trying not to get blood on Asami's shirt. They were in silence. Asami's arms and legs were beginning to hurt while Korra started feeling dizzy.

"Asami...I'm sorry I lashed out on you. I'm not mad at the fact that you were obligated to hang around me. I knew our friendship was real. You were put in a vulnerable position and I didn't think about your feelings."

Asami's heart dropped at her words. Now that she was reminded, she realized that there wasn't much of a choice, but if she could relive that moment, she wouldn't want it any other way.

"I'm glad I took Mako's offer. I'm glad I met you. I want to be with…"

Asami looks behind her and sees Korra unconscious. In a panic, she begins to run towards the hospital coming into view.

 **AN: You guys I'm so sorry for lagging on this story. It's not writer's block nor laziness or lack of motivation. I want to finish this story, but I've been stupid busy. Please stay with this story and anticipate the ending because I will make sure the story ends nicely. Thank you for reading and enjoying this story. Only two more chapters left. Don't worry, I'm almost writing them, all I'm doing is editing and revising some parts. but stay tuned and enjoy! Thank you~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch. 17**

Bolin raced to his girlfriend's house and banged on the front door. His breathing was heavy and his mind was filled with negative thoughts. After a few more hard knocks, Opal opened the door holding a bat in one hand ready to strike. Bolin rushed inside and began scanning the area. He then headed for the rooms and opened Asami's.

"Hey! What are you doing? You can't go in there!" Opal tugged on his arm. He turned and looked at her in the eyes.

"Opal, I know this might sound crazy but you're in a lot of danger. Asami isn't who you think and I'm gonna prove it." He advances in and starts going through her shelves. Opal just stands there in confusion. She didn't know where her boyfriend's suspicions came from, but she also couldn't hide it from him. He turns to open the closet and Opal grabs both of his arms.

"Bolin, I can explain...why you're suspicious of Asami. The thing is-"

"Mako told me she's a criminal. I don't know what crimes she's done but I bet there's some evidence in her closet.

"Bolin. Stop." Asami emerges into the room with a serious face. They both freeze and Asami pulls Opal's wrist and leads her out of the room.

"Opal what the hell is going on?" She whispered.

"I think Mako told him about your case. We should tell him so he'll stop freaking out."

"Absolutely not. I don't want to involve anyone else, especially Bolin. He'd believe anything his psycho brother tells him."

Opal thought for a moment and agreed with her roommate. She needed to come up with something to ease him down though.

… **.**

Korra woke up in an unfamiliar place. It was cold and all she could hear is the sound of monitors beeping all around her. She slowly sat up and took in her surroundings. She looked down at her left hand that was completely covered in a bandage wrap. She gasped when she couldn't feel it or move it, and all at once, the memories of the previous night resurfaced. She remembered drinking, screaming at Mako, breaking the glass cup in her hand, and bumping into Asami. Just then, a tall bald man in a lab coat comes into view and smiles at korra.

"Good morning Korra. I'm Doctor Tenzin. I bring good news and bad news. There were many glass pieces deep inside your hand that caused you to bleed and pass out. Fortunately, we were able to successfully stitch up your fingers and palm. We also numbed your hand so you wouldn't feel the pain. Bad news is that your hand is temporarily paralyzed due to the damage and it may take up to 10 months to fully recover."

Korra tried to process everything he just said. She shook her head roughly.

"No, no no. It can't be. I'm a fitness trainer. I can't have this injury!"

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to take time off for your hand to heal." Tenzin replied. He begins to leave and turns one last time.

"It's a good thing your friend brought you in when she did. Otherwise, your hand would've been permanently paralyzed due to your tendons tearing."

Korra walked out of the hospital holding her left hand. She couldn't believe how fast her world came crashing down on her. She was trying so hard to control her emotions. She was angry at Mako for pissing her off and at herself for lack of restraint. She saw a taxi pulling up and slowly waved her hand in the air. She hopped into the back and let her tears fall. Being a trainer was all she knew, and now she has to quit. Korra looked down at her hand and though back on what the doctor said. Of all the people to bump into in a buzzed state, for some reason Korra was glad it was Asami. She smiled at the thought of her friend. She told the driver to take her to the fitness center and she cried some more.

… **.**

"Bolin, Asami is not a criminal. Whatever your brother said was due to being upset about the breakup." Opal let out on accident.

"Korra and Mako broke up? Since when?"

"It's been a few days now, but I'm sure he'll get over it."

Bolin shook his head.

"No, he won't get over it. But, what does Asami have to do with their breakup?"

"It's complicated, honey. I still don't know." Opal lied.

"Well, if it's that bad to call her a criminal, then he's beyond upset." Bolin stated, squeezing her hand.

… **.**

"So because my hand is injured, I can't be a trainer anymore." Korra said with her head down. Varrick sat in his chair and replaced his frown with a huge smile.

"Well that's wonderful news! I was planning to send you off. I didn't have a reason to but now I do!"

"Y-you were going to fire me?" Korra asked wide eyed.

"No, transfer. The company is opening up a brand new fitness center in the southern water Tribe and they're gonna need a manager. You won't have to use your hands at all most of the time. Just hire trainers, make schedules, and sit on your bum collecting membership money. You'd be perfect for the job!"

Korra was speechless. As much as she would love to work back in her hometown, she didn't want to just pack up and leave and become a manager. She loved helping people and now she'll have to watch on the sidelines. Maybe this was the consequence of her actions.

She exited the fitness center and took her phone out. She had a missed call from Asami. Her heart skipped a beat and she shakingly hit 'call back'.

… **.**

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Korra, you left the hospital?"

"Yeah, I did. How's work?." she asked, changing the subject.

"I have to admit it's pretty intense."

"How's your hand?"

"It-it's patched up. Kinda hurts…I'm sorry you had to see me in that state. I wasn't myself." Korra admitted.

"I'm the one who should be sorry for causing you to-"

"No! Don't you dare blame yourself for my actions. I don't want you to think this is your fault. You saved me." Asami's heart started beating faster and she just wanted to see Korra badly.

"Um, can we meet?"

"Yeah, how about at Narooks?" They both chuckled remembering their time there in the past. Asami's phone began vibrating and she looked at the caller ID.

"Hey, I gotta go, but I'll meet you there in 20 minutes."

"Great, it's a date." She smiled widely and quickly switched calls, so she wouldn't say anything stupid.

"Asami.."

"What is it Mako?" Asami asked in a serious tone.

"Listen, I just wanted to say that you were right. What I did to Korra was wrong. I let my insecurities get a hold of me and I really messed up. I never wanted to hurt her. I've loved her since high school, but I think our relationship is over now. And I'm sorry that I involved you when I shouldn't have."

Asami's expression changed to a sympathetic one. She walked down a dark path that lead to where her bike was.

"I tried to warn you man. Things like that never have a good outcome." She replied.

"But you know you shouldn't have stabbed me in the back like that either." Mako said in almost a whisper.

"I-I never meant to hurt you either Mako, but it just happened. I hope we can all move on from this. For now, I'm sorry too."

Suddenly Asami felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and she fell to the floor. Mako appeared behind her in all black, holding a wooden stick in one hand. He hung up and looked at her unconscious body.

"You're gonna be."

… **.**

Mako was driving at a dangerously fast speed. He was shaking and his palms were sweating. He looked through the rear-view mirror at Asami who was still knocked out, but now tied up with a tape over her mouth. His mind drifted back to that night with Iroh.

" _You like to deal, don't you?"_

" _How do you know about that?" Mako asked in slight shock. Iroh smiled._

" _Oh, I've been playing the law's system for a very long time and there's always a bad cop in there somewhere. Let's get on the same page first, want to hear my deal?" Mako stayed quiet and only glared._

" _You and I share similar problems that have to do with one person: Asami Sato. She's the key to both of our undoings. Chief Beifong is going to put Sato under 24 hour police supervision in hopes that she'll spill out everything she knows, which she will. I want you to bring her to me before that happens."_

" _How will that benefit me?"_

" _It didn't work out with your girlfriend, right? With Asami out of the picture, you can rebuild your relationship as if nothing ever happened."_

 _Mako thought about it for a solid minute. He wanted nothing more than to have Korra back in his arms again. He had seen Asami take Korra to the hospital and it's only a matter of time before they become closer and Korra forgets about him. He had to do this._

" _Where do I bring her?"_

" _How about the abandoned factory where it all began? Let's keep it traditional."_

… **.**

He arrived in front of the factory and put on a mouth mask, hoodie, and gloves. He scanned the area before opening the back seat door and pulling out Asami. He reached the front entrance and was greeted by the large thugs that were released from jail. They allowed him to enter and he went in facing more thugs and eventually, Iroh made his entrance.

"And he delivers! I had some doubt that you'd do it, but you did." Iroh clapped his hands together. Mako put her down gently in front of Iroh.

"The deal is set. What are you going to do next?. Are you gonna kill her like you killed the CEO?"

"Execution is only for those who double-cross a drug lord. What would you like me to do detective Mako?"

"I want you to get rid of her. The investigation will end that way. How will you do that anyway?"

"I'll give her an ultimatum she cannot get out of."

"Okay. It's over with now. Don't let me catch you-"

"Catch me doing what exactly?" Iroh got up in Mako's face.

"Watch yourself detective, don't think you have what it takes to go up against a criminal mastermind. So mark my words, if you get in my way I'll make your life a living hell. do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Good, now get out of here."

Mako took one last look at Asami before leaving the building.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

Korra waited in Narook's watching the clock tick away. It's been over an hour and Asami still hadn't showed up. She began to think something was up, so she picked up her phone to call her a second time, but it went straight to voicemail. Unable to drive, she called her best friend, Kuvira, to pick her up. Different scenarios began filling up her mind. Did Asami just stand her up? Did something happen to her on the way over? Kuvira picked up the vibe and cleared her throat.

"So you injured your hand at the bar...or did Mako hurt you?"

"No, I did it all by myself." Korra answered honestly.

"Then there's only two people you should stay away from: Mako and Sato."

"Asami? Why her?" Korra quickly asked.

"She's hurt you once and she'll do it again. She's just as bad as mako." Kuvira spit out. Korra then remembered when her best friend left angrily that night and seeing Asami with the a black eye a few days after.

"Kuvira, where did you go that night after we fought? Please don't lie to me." Korra turned her whole body to face her friend.

"I-I went to see Opal."

"Really? Are you sure you didn't go pick a fight with Asami?"

"So what if I did?" Kuvira asked right away.

"So you're the one who punched her in the face?!" Korra raised her voice as kuvira stayed quiet.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're not my defender! Why do you have to use violence instead of conversing with a person?"

"It did the trick, didn't it? She has left you alone since I told her to."

"Yeah! She's been avoiding me a lot lately, which sucks cause I just want to be close to her!" both girls stared at each other with wide eyes. Kuvira hit the brake and unlocked the doors.

"You're home." she said keeping her eyes forward. Korra sighed. She didn't mean to tell her best friend about her newfound feelings for Asami. Nonetheless, kuvira's actions still angered her.

"If you care about me at all...apologize to Asami." Korra said and hopped out of the car.

….

Darkness filled the area and the air was cold. It smelled dirty and dusty. Although she was awake, her brain was still asleep as she couldn't really take in her surroundings. There was an intense pain in the back of her head and she felt liquid trickling down her face, but it wasn't tears. Her eyes shot open and she struggled in her seat. She couldn't lift her arms or her legs. Then she realized, she was sitting in a chair with her hand and feet tied behind her with rope. Suddenly, a spotlight from above turned on and she heard multiple footsteps approaching her.

"Asami Sato, you're awake." a voice said.

"Who the hell are you? Show yourself!" Asami began to violently shake around.

"That's a nasty head wound. Did he give you that black eye as well?" The voice asked in an almost worried tone.

"What are you talking about? Wait...you're the boss aren't you?"

A man emerged from the shadows and smiled sinisterly. Asami looked at him and chuckled.

"So it was you all along. Ginger's assistant. How did you manage to fool everyone?"

"Simple: follow the rules, play the game, don't get caught. Kinda like you're doing only, you did get caught."

"But the one mistake you did was trusting your enemy."

Asami had no idea what this jerk was saying. She just needed to find a way out.

"Come on, Sato! We both know who you foolishly trusted. The cop!"

"Mako? What does he have to do with this?!"

"He's the one who dragged you over here to me. Literally."

Asami looked at him with shock.

"You probably think policemen are good people, but even they can be swayed without money. All I had to do was remind him of your betrayal, and his obsession over the girl, Korra right?"

Asami's heart began racing and filling with anger at this new information. Has he been working with the drug lord this whole time? She was able to loosen the grip of the ropes around her feet.

"So, I'm willing to give you an amazing offer. Leave your life here behind and come work for me as my top dealer, or I'll kill you."

Asami laughed.

"Not much of an offer. I'd rather die than continue this miserable life."

"You're no fun. New scenario: Come work for me, or your friend, Korra, dies!"

"NO!" Asami screams before freeing her legs. She shoves Iroh out of the way and makes a run for it. She's faced with two larger men and without hesitation, she swings her arms and breaks the chair over their heads. Asami pulls her hands out of the rope, and uses it to grab the fist coming her her. She successfully flips the thug over her shoulder and heads for the back door. She crouches down in the small room where she had hid the dress and briefcase handle. The feeling started to make her sick. Voices of the thugs looking for her can be heard all around. After twenty minutes, she decided to leave the building.

….

Two days have passed and Opal was going crazy. Her roommate was nowhere to be found. She's left numerous voicemails but it seemed her phone was off. She sat tapping her nails on the table. The door swung open and the chief of police comes into view.

"What is it Opal? I'm very busy."

"Aunt Lin! I need your help, my friend went missing!"

"There are forms at the front desk. Go fill one out." She replied annoyed.

"No, this can't wait. She could be in trouble!"

"Fine. Describe her."

"Well...she's light skinned, has long black hair, drives a motorcycle."

"What's her name?"

"It's Asami Sato."

The chief immediately turned her attention to her niece.

"How do you know her?"

"She's my roommate, we live together."

"Follow me." Beifong quickly lead her to an investigation room and told her to wait until she returned.

"Opal, I need to ask you a few questions. Where does Sato earn her income from?"

Opal stared blankly at the chief. She didn't want to turn her friend in, but she needed to help in some way.

"She's been working at icy bliss, as a chef."

"What happened to her other job at the fashion department?"

"It burned down, didn't it?"

"Yes it did. Do you know where Sato was on the night the building burned?"

"Aunt Lin, are you interrogating me right now? Asami isn't the criminal here, but she is in trouble."

"Trouble, how?"

Just then the door swung open and an officer came into view.

"Chief, we've finished putting Asami Sato into the wanted system."

"What? Are you serious? Does it matter if she's wanted or not? You gotta find her!" Opal pleaded.

"Opal, there are things that you don't know and shouldn't know. I'll get to the bottom of this. Go home for now." Beifong opened the door to let out her niece. She sighed and went to her office.

….

Asami walked out of the convenient store holding a box of bandages. She opened it and placed a large patch over the wound on her forehead. She continued walking until a voice called out to her.

"Hey!"

She turned around ano glared at the face before her.

"Of all people, why do I have to see you this early in the morning?"

"I'm only here because of Korra."

"Right, you're her makeshift bodyguard. Well whatever she has to say, I want to hear it from her, not you."

"I told you to stay away from her."

"Even if I listened to you, it wouldn't matter. Korra came to me. She wanted to see me."

Kuvira laughed and shook her head.

"I only pulled over to apologize but you're making it very difficult."

"Apologize for doing this?" She pointed to her eye that was now healing. "Or for being the worst best friend?"

"What are you blabbering about now?"

"I understand you now. Why you're protective of korra. Even what happened years ago when Mako warned you to back off."

Kuvira looked at her in shock.

"Opal told you about that. So what?"

"You've been there by Korra's side this whole time and you watched her go through hell with Mako. But you didn't do anything about it."

"I was there every time she cried!"

"Yeah, but that's all you did. If you were really her friend, then you wouldn't have just been her shoulder to cry on. If you truly loved her, you would've taken her out of that relationship. But you didn't. You created this illusion where she'd magically leave him and pick you. You had your chance, now I'm going to save her because I love her! So back off while I'm being nice." In one quick motion, kuvira punched Asami once again in the face. She stumbled back and fell. Kuvira grabbed her shirt and forced her up.

"I was going to just accept your apology but now, I'll just return it back to you twice!" Asami swung her fist and socked kuvira once, then twice. People were now gathering around watching the two. Kuvira fell and tried to regain her balance. She got up and rushed Asami, but she was faster and shoved her right into a stack of nearby baskets. She crashed into them and fell down. Asami was able to cool down and she ran to kuvira once she saw that she was out cold.

"Hey, wake up! Kuvira! Get up!"

….

Opal came home to find the front door unlocked. She opened it and saw Korra sitting on the couch.

"The door was unlocked. Have you seen Asami?"

"No...I haven't seen her. She's not answering my calls." Opal replied looking down at the ground. Korra stood up and looked at her friend in confusion.

"What? Where is she?"

"I don't know. I just went down to the station to report her missing."

Korra took out her phone and thought back on the last time she talked to her.

"Something must've happened to her after we hung up…"

"Hung up? When did you talk on the phone with her?" Opal grabbed Korra's phone from her hand and opened up her call log.

"The last time you talked was two days ago! And you're barely looking for her now?"

Korra was about to answer when a knock on the door suddenly caught their attention

….

Several police cars surrounded the area for the worker from the convenient store had reported the fight just outside. Mako hopped out of his vehicle and made his way over to Kuvira who had an ice pack over her wounded head.

"What happened? I heard you got into a fight." He stated.

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Seemed pretty serious. You even damaged the store's products. Who'd you fight with?"

Kuvira stayed quiet. She was embarrassed to have been knocked out the way she was.

"I'm here as an officer trying to help. Tell me who it was."

"I'll tell you officer! She came in here first to buy a bandage for a really large wound she had over her head," The worker said.

"Yes, and I saw the fight! She was a tall woman with long black hair. She reminds me of someone well-known." An older woman chimed in.

"I know! She looked like the daughter of that old inventor, Hiroshi Sato!"

"Sir Asami Sato is a wanted person now. The chief wants her immediately." Another officer said.

Mako glared at Kuvira.

"I have to go, take her in for questioning." Mako jogged back to his car and quickly sped off. There was no way Iroh would just let her go. He had to find her by all means.

….

Another knock was heard at the door. Korra's heart was racing as she was hoping to see Asami. Opal slowly opened the door to reveal her boyfriend Bolin. Both girls sighed in disappointment.

"Hey uh...what's with the faces? Were you expecting someone else?" Bolin asked.

"I think they were." Mako chimed in walking through the door. Korra glanced at him then looked away. Opal glared him down.

"I'm here for Asami Sato. Where is she?"

"Why do you care?" Opal asked in a harsh tone.

"Because she's a wanted person now."

"That's your plan all along isn't it? To imprison her forever?!" Opal raised her voice.

"Mako, What is Opal talking about?" Bolin asked concerned. Mako and Opal began a glaring contest for what seemed like a long time.

"Asami is a bad person, Bolin. See how your girlfriend is concerned about her? Makes me wonder if she attempted at Opal as well."

Opal stepped forward and slapped Mako hard across the face. Korra and Bolin wore shocked expressions.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Bolin repeated.

"Because of my brother, I will let this slide, but get anymore involved, and I will have to arrest you." Mako began walking out the door and Bolin tried to stop him, but Opal grabbed his wrist.

"Bolin stay away from him! He's wrong about Asami. He's the real criminal!" Mako was already starting up his car. Bolin didn't know what to do. He felt lost, and confused. He needed answers but to what questions? He loved Opal very much and he wanted to get to the bottom of this whole thing for her. So he pulled her hand off his wrist and whispered "I'm sorry." before running after his brother. Opal fell to the floor and tears began rolling down her cheeks.

….

Hiroshi Sato sat in his office reading the local paper. He gripped the edges in anger once he saw a section about his daughter. He threw the paper across the room and glared forward.

"I gave you all the freedom you wanted and you join a drug gang. Now look at what you've gotten yourself into!"

"I'm sorry." Asami said.

"I told you not to ruin the family name, yet you managed to get on the wanted list!"

Asami stayed quiet. It amazed her that in any bad situation, it always lead her to her father. Here she was ready to receive her punishment.

"I want you to move out of the house and come back to the estate."

"Father, I'll do everything you say, but I need to ask you a favor first…the men you ordered to follow me, please have them follow someone else."

The inventor looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"I got her into some trouble so she needs to be protected at all times."

"You are in no position to ask any favors!" He exclaimed.

"Do this for me, and I'll come home and learn everything about the family company. I'll never rebel again." She said in a serious manner. Her father squinted his eyes to see if there was any hint of a fabrication.

"Is this a girl you like?"

"Yes."

Asami took out a photo card of Korra and placed it on her father's desk.

"I'm trusting you, father." She opened the door and began walking out of the estate.

….

After Korra was able to comfort her friend, she decided to head home. She felt the most left out. Asami isn't really a criminal, right? She's hasn't committed any crimes has she? If only she could see her and ask her those questions. She was almost out of the area when she heard footsteps in front of her. She looked up and gasped. Her heart beated faster than ever.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch. 19**

Korra heard footsteps walking towards her. She looked up and gasped. Her heart started beating faster than ever. There stood Asami emotionless and beat up. She looked directly into Korra's eyes as if her life depended on it. She took korra's wrist and led her inside the backseat of a black car. Asami quickly advanced to the driver's seat and hit the gas. Korra was taken aback by her sudden behavior.

"Asami?! Where'd you come from? Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home." Asami replied plainly.. Korra didn't even know where to start. A part of her was happy to see Asami again, but she felt a weird pit in her stomach.

"Where have you been? Everyone's looking for you."

"I know." She whispered.

Asami stopped the car, got out and scanned around Korra's neighborhood. Korra got out of the car and walked in front of the taller girl. She noticed the bandage and bruised lip.

"What happened to you? Did you get into a fight?"

Asami stayed quiet again and looked down.

"Asami I'm worried about you. I thought that you had stood me up that night at Narook's, but it seems to be something bigger that caused you to become a wanted person the next day!"

"I did stand you up. This is the price of liking someone. So let's not see each other anymore and forget we ever had anything." Asami walked past her.

"What? After everything we went through together, and after you were there to save me more than once, you're telling me forget about you? That doesn't make sense!"

"Can't you just trust me on this and listen?"

"Tell me why!" Korra persisted. Asami was getting frustrated.

"It's the only way I can protect you! Look, I've done a lot of bad things and it's dangerous for you to even be talking to me right now. I don't want to be with you like this."

"I know you're scared right now...I am too, but we can get through this together. I want to help you! It's okay if you don't want to talk right now, I'll wait. But you can't just make someone like you and then throw them away!"

Her words hurt Asami more than any punch she'd ever gotten, but Korra still didn't understand and the only she can protect the one she loves, is to leave her.

"Don't wait for me, cause my feeling for you have faded away." Asami left to her car and drove away. Korra felt the tears coming and walked into her home to cry.

….

Opal heard the front door open and Asami came into view. She stood up and walked towards her. They made eye contact and Asami dropped to the floor in sobs. Opal was speechless but decided to comfort her best friend. After a while both girls were composed and Asami started telling her roommate all that had happened.

"So I found out Mako was the one who knocked me out and took me to the drug lord."

"I thought he had you locked up, but this is beyond madness. He basically handed you over to Vaatu!"

"I know. I have to leave quickly and quietly."

"What? Don't tell me you're running away?! This has gone too far! You have to go to chief Beifong!"

"Why? So I can get thrown in jail? As long as my father stays out of the way and korra is safe, I don't care what happens to me."

Opal thought of what to say. She knew her friend was terrified even though she didn't show it.

"You can't think that way Asami, everyone cares about you, and you're the only one I have now, so you can't go!"

"Shut up, you have your boyfriend."

"Actually...It's over between me and Bolin."

Asami looked at her in disbelief.

"How did that happen?"

"Well I tried to tell him what a psycho Mako is but he chose him over his girlfriend!"

"Ahh you're such a child Opal! Knowing you, your words sounded like nonsense to him. Go make up with him already. I didn't want to involve you in the first place!" She shook her head in frustration.

"Anyway, let's call it a night, I gotta head over to work early in the morning to pick up my check. You should go too and talk to Bolin."

"Why are you talking? You just ended it with Korra!"

"Not for a petty reason though!" Asami laughed, which cause her roommate to glare at her in return.

…..

The next morning at Icy Bliss, Bolin found himself feeling down in the dumps. He thought back at yesterday's encounter with his older brother.

" _Mako what was that about?"_

" _It's police business, you wouldn't understand."_

" _Last time I checked, Opal isn't a police officer, so did something happen between you guys?"_

" _No. Just let it go." Mako walked away from his younger brother but felt a strong grip on his shoulder._

" _Come on tell me!"_

" _Back off already!" Mako shoved Bolin and he fell back._

 _(_ End of flashback)

Bolin's thoughts were interrupted by Eska's loud voice.

"Bolin, listen to me when I'm talking to you! Go clear that table over there, now!"

"Yes Sir! I mean Ma'am!"

Bolin quickly grabbed a towel and headed over to the table. Two big male figures sat down in a booth in front and observed the menus.

"Man, no wonder they call this part of Republic City 'upper class' even the food is expensive! Twelve dollars for a small bowl of noodles?!"

"Soon we won't have to worry about no prices! Get this: the boss is coughing up some serious cash to whoever brings him that Sato girl that escaped." Stated the other male.

"No way! Is he getting desperate?"

"Nah, he just wants her back before that crooked cop gets her first."

"Count me in then! Wait, doesn't she have a wealthy father? Maybe she's hanging around here doing shopping or something." They both began laughing. Bolin heard every word and couldn't believe it. Just then, he heard Asami's motorcycle pulling in the driveway and he quickly power walked passed the thug's table but was stopped.

"Hey waiter! Let me get some water!"

Bolin nervously turned around and said

"I'll be right back with that!" And ran out of the restaurant.

….

Asami parked her bike and removed her helmet. She saw a panicked Bolin running towards her.

"Asami!" he hollered in a low voice.

"What do you want Bolin?" She asked harshly. She was still mad about the time he invaded her bedroom. He dragged her to the back of the restaurant.

"There are some people in there looking.." he whispered.

"What? I can't hear you, speak up!"

"Don't go in there, there's two thugs looking for-"

Suddenly the two males appeared outside.

"Looks like we don't have to circle this town looking for her, she came right to us!"

"Yeah just our luck! Hey Sato, be a good girl and come with us."

"Bolin, get ready to fight." Asami said as she got into fighting stance. Bolin did the same, but with less confidence. The thugs rushed them and the fight began. Punches were being thrown left and right. Asami was handling her opponent well, but Bolin was struggling a little bit. He grabbed an empty bucket and slammed it on top of the thugs head, causing him to fall in pain. Asami twisted the other guy's wrist and flipped him over her shoulder karate style. She then grabbed the thug by his collar.

"Alright start talking! Who sent you?"

"The boss! He's the one looking for you."

"Why?"

"He wants to protect you!" The second thug replied.

"Protect her from what?" Bolin asked.

"The cop that had kidnapped you. He wants you dead."

Bolin and Asami exchanged looks.

"So what? Iroh wants to kill me first?"

"No! His intentions were not to kill you but take you to the Fire Nation to work for him."

"Tell him I'm not interested. Go! We'll be ready if you guys come again!" Asami shouted as the thugs ran off. Bolin walked in limp way and sat down on a curb.

"The cop he was talking about...It's Mako, isn't it?"

"Bolin, I-"

"No. Don't tell me I don't understand or anything like that!" He stood up and walked closer to her.

"Bolin, I don't want you to worry or get involved."

"Well my girlfriend slapped my brother after accusing him and that guy just said you were kidnapped by a cop, so if it has to do with him, then that involves me too! Just answer my question...Is it Mako?" Bolin pleaded.

Asami looked into his eyes and sighed.

"Yes. Your brother is the cop who kidnapped me, but it's more complicated than that. The truth will come out soon, so just wait and don't do anything stupid." Asami walked back into the restaurant. Bolin didn't know what to think. He wanted answers, but he wasn't ready for this.

….

"Man that lady must've trained with Ronda Rousey or something. She nearly broke my wrist!"

"Ah forget about about that crazy girl! As long as we were convincing with that fake story, we'll get our money." the thugs laughed and high fived one another. "Oh crap! We gotta call Iroh and tell him!" He quickly pulled out his cell phone and called the boss.

….

Iroh sat in his car in front of the police station. He had a Bluetooth in his ear to be secretive. The thugs he had sent to find Asami finally reported back. They were explaining what they told her and her and what her facial expressions consisted of. It brought a smile to the criminal's face. His plan was coming along great.

"Excellent work. Let's talk again soon." He ended the call and looked out the window. 'Just like killing two birds with one stone.' He thought to himself. Suddenly the passenger door opened and in Mako went, shutting the door and putting on his seatbelt.

"Let's go for a drive. We need to talk."

"There you go giving me orders again." Iroh said as he turned on the car.

"I heard she escaped. What are you going to do?" He began.

"You came into my car just to ask me that? How's your relationship going? I gave you the opportunity to see her again without any interruptions."

"She doesn't want to see me. As long as Asami is in the picture, that is."

"Then let's try this one more time. Get rid of her for good." Iroh proposed.

"How? Kidnapping her obviously didn't work!"

"Then we should make her come to us. Here's the plan…"

….

Kuvira walked slowly through an aisle of fitness equipment. At the corner of her eye, she noticed Korra with a shopping cart wandering around. She smiled but quickly frowned remembering her encounter with Asami.

" _If you truly loved her, you would've taken her out of that relationship, but you didn't. You had your chance, now I'm going to save her because I love her!"_

She shook the memory and looked up at her friend once more. There were two men in black following behind her, trying not to get noticed. Kuvira thought it strange, and needed to save Korra from possible kidnappers. Korra parked her cart and entered the restroom. The two males stood outside and Kuvira seized the chance to confront them.

"Why are you two following my friend? Just who are you?" She asked holding a bat. They exchanged looks and decided to spill..

"Please don't hurt us! We're bodyguards!"

"Yeah! We were hired to protect this woman at all costs!"

Kuvira was taken aback, but she didn't want to believe them so soon.

"Bodyguards? By who?"

"Mr. Sato, CEO of Future Industries."

Kuvira was more confused than ever. Why would her friend need protection?

"Kuvira? When did you get here?" Korra asked, surprised.

"Huh? Oh I was just doing some shopping and…" She looked back but the two bodyguards were nowhere to be seen. She sighed in frustration.

The two girls decided to continue their shopping together. Kuvira was acting strange and Korra noticed a her bruised lip. She also had a small band-aid on her cheek.

"What happened to your face? Did you get into another fight?" Korra asked rhetorically.

"Funny story, I actually fell off a machine at work."

"Really?"

Yeah...anyway, wanna go eat noodles at our favorite place?" She asked.

Korra's heart dropped at the mention of Narook's. She wasn't in the mood for noodles or food at all. Her phone beeped and she took it out. Her heart sank lower when she saw a message.

 **Korra, Can you come see me right now? It's urgent.**

"Hey kuvira, finish your shopping, I'm gonna go first."

"Wait, what's the rush?"

"It's Asami...she needs me. See you!" Korra took her items out of the cart and hurried to the checkout. Kuvira sighed and awkwardly waved. Korra was just getting in a taxi when she received another text, which was an address.

She arrived at the location and it had a familiar feel to it but she couldn't remember the place. It looked like the store was being renovated. She wondered why Asami wanted to meet at a place like this. It felt so eerie to her, so she decided to call Asami's cell, but it went straight to voicemail. She then went to texting.

 **Asami I'm here. Why aren't you answering? Where are you?**

 **I'm in the room to the right, please hurry.**

Korra read it and quickly looked for a door. She found it and stopped in her steps. Her heart was beating fast. She didn't know what to expect. Was Asami hurt? In trouble? She needed to know. She pulled down the handle, and ran inside. She looked around to find the room empty. She heard the sound of the door shut and stiffened.

"It's crazy to see how fast you came out here for another person. You must really like her."

A voice awe too familiar stated. She slowly turned around and locked eyes with Mako. he leaned against the wall, wearing all black. His face had no emotion. Korra saw the phone in his hand.

"That looks like Asami's phone. Where is she?"

"I didn't tell you to come here to talk about her." he replied.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Don't you recognize this place? It's your favorite Boba shop. Remember when we came here after school? Sadly it's been taken down." He looked down in sadness. Korra chuckled in disbelief.

"So what? None of this matters anymore. I'm leaving." She walks to the door and managed to open it, but Mako closed it, locked it. He then grabbed onto her shoulders and roughly pinned her against the wall.

….

Asami had convinced Bolin to come and talk to Opal. They entered the house to find the coffee table filled with meat bones, dirty napkins, a few beer cans, and Opal taking a nap on the couch.

"Yikes…" Asami said. She went over and tried to wake her roommate. Opal got up and locked eyes with Bolin. She gasped and quickly put a hoodie over her head.

"Come on Opal. You can't hide forever. He's here to talk to you."

"No, not now! I'm ugly." She whined. Asami shook her head. Her phone rang and she excused herself to answer it, leaving the two alone.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Sato, we have a problem." Said a male's voice on the other line.

"What is it? Is Korra okay?"

"The thing is…she rushed out of the supermarket a few minutes ago and while we were following her taxi, we got caught in traffic and lost her."

"Do you have any idea where she was going?"

"No, but we did run into her friend in the store. We believe her name started with a 'K'.."

"Alright. Try to track down her cellphone, and get back to me." Asami hung up and went inside.

"Korra is missing. Opal, call Kuvira quickly."

"Okay, I'm on it." she found her contact and hit call. It rang a few times and Opal hit the speaker button once she heard the other line.

"Kuvira, It's Opal. Is Korra with you, by any chance?"

"I was, but she ran off after getting a text from Asami." She replied. Opal and Asami exchanged glances.

"Do you know where she went?"

"No clue. Why? Did something happen to her?" Kuvira asked in worry.

"I'll tell you later. Thanks." She hung up and looked at her roommate.

"A text? That's impossible...I don't have my phone. Mako must've taken it when he knocked me out!"

"Slow down! Are you saying Mako kidnapped Korra? That's impossible." Bolin defends.

"Yeah, Let's not make crazy assumptions until we're a hundred percent sure. Maybe try calling her?" Opal suggested handing Asami her phone. She sighed and quickly dialed Korra's cell. It went straight to voicemail. Then a text appeared from Asami's number. It was an address unfamiliar to her. She showed it to the other two. Opal wore a confused face, whereas Bolin shut his eyes in disbelief.

"What? Do you know where this is?" Asami asked.

"Yeah. It's the place where we first met Korra. But the building was torn down. It's empty and...Ohh."

"Exactly. Stay here. I'm gonna go get her." Asami grabbed her keys and helmet.

"Wait! You're going there by yourself?"

"I have to save her." She said before running out the door.

"Come on Bolin! We gotta get help! Let's go to my aunt."

….

"That should do it. Just sent Opal's phone a text of this location. Asami read it instead of Opal. That makes things easier." Mako stated.

"Why are you doing this?" Korra asked.

"Because I want her to know what it feels like to lose you too."

"You- you won't hurt me."

"You're confident I won't?"

Suddenly, the doorknob started rattling and Asami's head appeared through the window. Mako made eye contact and Asami began pounding on the door.

"Open this door now!"

"Should we let her see now?" He asked Korra, still pinned to the wall. She looked into his eyes and stopped struggling.

"Above all else, we were best friends. We laughed together, and protected each other...I know you won't hurt me. You're not that kind of guy."

Mako's face fell, and he loosened his grip on her shoulders.

"Why did you do this to me?" He whispered. The door flung open and Asami came in. She shoved Mako off of Korra and swung at his face. He fell down and Asami took the opportunity to get korra out.

"Wait here." She said before shutting the door behind her. She turned her attention towards Mako who had gotten up.

"Just don't give up huh? Think of your career. Your brother!"

"We were all living in harmony until I made the biggest mistake of helping you instead of turning you in. I won't make that mistake again."

Mako smirked and swung his arm but Asami was quicker and bent it backwards. She kicked him in the stomach. Then the doorknob began to rattle again. Mako chuckled.

"Looks like it's your time to disappear for real. Asami feared that Iroh took korra and was now coming for her. She braced herself for what was to enter the room. Mako took the chance to swing again and this time he succeeded and Asami fell back. He unlocked the door and was greeted by an officer holding a gun.

"Freeze! Hands in the air now!" Mako's face went pale. This was not suppose to happen at all. The boss was suppose to be behind that door. He slammed the door in the officer's face, and attempted to make a run for it.

"Where do you think you're going detective?" Officer Wei asked blocking his way. Mako turned around only to face officer Wing. Both men rushed him and put handcuffs on him.

"Chief, the culprit has been captured and secured."

Chief Beifong entered the room and helped Asami up.

"Mako is being taken in for questioning, but don't think you're off the hook just yet. This time I will thoroughly review this case and arrest all the criminals." She began walking away, but Asami stopped her.

"Korra...is she safe?"

"Yes. I had an officer escort her home."

Asami sighed in relief. She brought one criminal down, but the boss is still out there. Now that the police are involved, she feels it'll be best to come clean so that everything could go back to the way it was. Without her.

 **AN: Hey everyone! I can't thank you guys enough for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I know I've been Lagging it with this story, but thank you overall for waiting and reading on! The next chapter (Chapter 20) will be the last chapter of this story. Please continue to review and enjoy~ Stay tuned as well! I'm currently in the process of writing my next Korraasami story that will be intense but completely different. Till then, hope you guys like this chapter!**


	20. Final chapter

**Ch. 20**

" _Father. I'm done playing games. What you told me before, was a complete lie! You're hiding something!"_

 _"Forget it, Asami. What I did was for everyone's sake. Have you packed all your things of that house yet?"_

 _Asami scoffed and shook her head. Her father has gone too far._

 _"You can't do this. You have to tell me where she is!"_

 **Yesterday** ….

"Let's go miss, I'll take you home," said a kind officer. Just then a detective stepped in.

"I'll come along too so she feels safe. Detective Erin, at your service." He extended his hand out. Korra shyly shook the man's hand and smiled weakly. They all hopped into the car and was off.

"So you're the main detective in charge of the drug case right? Man! It's crazy how it went from one suspect to murder victim, to another suspect and a rookie detective getting arrested." explained the officer, eagerly at that.

"I'm sure we'll solve it soon." Replied Erin.

"I've been hearing Sato's name around the station. You know, not the most famous inventor in RC, his daughter Asami? she's involved in this drug case somehow. But...why hasn't the chief arrested her?"

"No evidence." Erin replied quickly, and caused Korra to look forward at the two. Erin then locked eyes with her through the rear-view mirror before

opening up the database on the computer. He searched up korra's file and cleared his throat.

"Clean criminal record, clean driving record, I'm impressed miss Korra. Makes me wonder how you got tangled up into this mess."

"I do my best to stay out of trouble, sir." Korra said looking down at her cast. They arrived at korra's apartment and Erin walked Korra to her front door.

"Let me give you my number. If you're in trouble or anything, I'll pick up right away."

"Thank you detective, but it's okay. I won't be here any longer. I'm moving back to my hometown."

"Ohh I see. Might be difficult since the border on Yue bay is closed. No one enters and no one leaves."

"Oh really? I'll have to wait then." Korra sighs.

"You know Hiroshi Sato, don't you? Maybe you can ask him to board one of his planes. I'm sure he'd give you a discount." He smiled.

"Thanks Detective, I'll look into that. Have a good day."

"You too, Korra."

 **Today** …

"So what's the penalty, chief? Attempted assault? Battery?" Mako asked sitting in an investigation room wearing handcuffs.

"Try murder, in the first degree."

"What? This has to be a joke. I didn't kill anyone!"

"Well your fingerprints were found all over the furniture recovered from the burned down fashion store." Chief Beifong slid him a paper with full details of the discovery. Mako shook his head.

"This can't be right, I have an alibi. My girlfriend, I was-"

"The woman we caught you trying to strangle? Maybe she found out about your crime and you wanted to keep her mouth shut!" She stated. Mako looked towards the bottom of the document and saw 'Retrieved by Detective Erin' in bold letters. Great, he was duped again. He clenched his fists in anger and his heart beated faster in fear. He saw no way out of this. He needed to calm down somehow.

"I assume I'm an inmate now? Then…I'd like to make a phone call." He said staring into the chief's eyes.

….

Opal was cooking in the kitchen while Asami sat on the couch finishing the bottle of soju that was left. Opal's phone began to ring.

"Opal, your phone's ringing!" She hollered.

"Kinda busy here, can you answer it?" Asami downed the last shot and answered the phone.

"An Inmate from Republic City Prison by the name of 'Mako' is trying to reach you. If you wish to accept, please…"

Asami couldn't believe what she was hearing. She clicked answer and stayed quiet.

"Opal, it's Mako. I need to talk to Bolin. Is he with you?"

"It's Asami...Bolin is not here."

"I'm hanging up then."

"Wait! Bolin isn't answering his phone."

"I know, but I have to talk to him. I don't want him thinking I'm some murderer."

Asami raised her eyebrow.

"Wait, murderer? Is that why you're in prison?"

"Yeah, apparently I'm responsible for Ginger's death." He explained.

"But we both know you didn't kill her."

Mako rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"It's Iroh. He's behind it all."

"I have a plan. I'm going to the chief and confess everything."

"Don't waste your time. You'll only get yourself thrown in here with me. The drug lord, he's more dangerous than you think." He said sternly.

"Mako, you can't just go to jail. You didn't do anything."

"But I did. I let you go when I should've arrested you. Now I gotta pay the price. Look, just tell Bolin to come see me."

Mako hangs up and Asami sighs. The guilt came to her. She dragged her friends, the girl she loves, and even her father into the mess she called her "lifestyle" she had no choice but to end it once and for all in order to save them.

….

"Mako, you committed a crime, and completely destroyed your career. You can't talk you way out of this, so it's best if you confess now."

"Chief, was there an autopsy even performed on the body?" Mako asked.

"No, the body was too burned to determine a cause of death, which you're well aware of."

"I'm not the only one." Mako muttered looking past her shoulder through the one-way glass. He hoped he was staring right at the real mastermind.

"Chief you're right. I did ruin my career, but I didn't kill Ginger and I can prove it. I've been on my own to figure out the identity of the fire nation drug lord, and after weeks of investigating, I finally know what he's after: Money. In the drug trade that happened a month ago, He was supposed to get 10,000 yuans. Ginger wasn't planning on giving to him at all. Instead, she kept it hidden away and I came across it."

Beifong got really close to mako and squinted her eyes.

"You mean to tell me that you have the missing money?"

"Yes, and I believe the money will expose the real criminal."

In the other room detective Erin turned up the volume of their voices. This has definitely sparked his interest. Mako was desperate at this point, and wanted to tell the truth.

"Mako, I want to be lenient with you, but there's nothing I despise more than liars. So if you are lying about anything you just said, I will make sure of it that you get life in prison. I'll ask you again, is the missing money currently in your possession?"

Mako turned his eyes back to the one-way glass, as if speaking to someone else.

"Yes boss, I have it. Now just tell me what I have to do.

….

Icy Bliss was busy. Asami was running around the kitchen swapping spices, tasting dishes, and mixing ingredients, but she didn't mind. Working was a good distraction for her. Bolin barged through the double doors.

"Asami! Where's my spicy ramen? The customer has been waiting fifteen minutes already!"

"I'm on it Bolin, just give me a minute." Asami said, chopping up vegetables.

"Uh chef? The bison stew is burning." A member pointed out.

"Not by me." Asami handed Bolin a large tray and then quickly filled the surface with bowls of ramen, plates of meat and utensils. She rushed to the stove on time to save the burning stew and sent another waiter with orders. The other crew members looked at one another then at her. Even Bolin was amazed. Half an hour later, it was time for their breaks. Bolin took a seat next to Asami outside on the curb.

"That was some hard labor. You pulled it off though. Good job." Bolin commented.

"I'm not the type to run away, even when things become difficult and confusing." She gave him an 'I'm referring to you' expression.

"What's that suppose to mean? Is it because I haven't talked to Opal?"

"You've been avoiding her calls, your brother's calls.." she said lowly.

"I need some time, alright? I barely found out about this while everyone else already knew."

Asami stayed quiet. She truly felt bad that Bolin was left in the dark, but finding out only made things confusing for him.

"Um, how's Korra? Did you check on her yesterday after the whole thing happened?"

"No. I'm avoiding her too." Asami replies.

"Why?"

"I've been lying to her face since day one, and when I finally tell her something true, she thinks it's another lie."

"What'd you tell her?"

"That I like her. See you inside." She got up and left to the bathroom. After washing her hands, she pulled out her phone.

"It's Asami, are you still...how's Korra?"

"She's home, everything's normal." The man replied quickly.

"Uh, can you tell me what she's doing?"

"She's actually not home, she's at work! It seems like a long shift."

"What? Korra can't work, her arm is in a cast. What exactly is going on?" Asami raised her voice.

"Look kid, settle this with your father. We're done playing bodyguard." The man hangs up.

A few hours later, Bolin and Asami go their separate ways.

….

Bolin was about to knock on Opal's front door, when it swung open revealing Opal. They stared awkwardly at each other.

"Hi. were you heading out?"

"well...no. did you wanna talk?" She asked hopeful.

"I'm actually going down to the station to see my brother. Can you come with me?"

Opal stared into Bolin's eyes and she could tell he was confused, sad, and lonely. She knew she had to do this for him. With a warm smile, she nodded her head and grabbed ahold of his hand.

They entered the station and walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm here to see my brother Mako."

The officer looked at his computer and shook his head.

"Sorry, he's not allowed any visitation right now."

"What? When will he be allowed then?" Bolin asked anxiously.

"Look kid, I don't know, it could be for weeks or until he confesses."

"This is ridiculous! I demand to speak with the chief!" He banged on the counter and a door swung open.

"What's going on here?!"

"Chief Beifong! You have to let me see Mako."

"I'm sorry Bolin, but I can't do that."

Bolin grew angrier as he roughly ran his hands through his hair.

"He has been working here under you since high school, and now he's being accused of a crime that he probably didn't commit. He's all alone...SHOULDN'T HE BE ABLE TO SEE HIS ONLY FAMILY?!"

The chief flashed Opal a shocked expression.

"Opal, take Bolin out. Right now!"

Opal snapped back to her senses and tugged on Bolin's arm leading him out.

"Bolin! You've completely lost it! You can't just barge in there and-"

"You don't understand Opal! And, I don't expect you to...if one of your brothers were to die or to get locked up, you have three other brothers to turn to for comfort. Me, I only have Mako. He's my only family. If they decide to put him in prison, I'd be all alone." Bolin ducked his head down, not wanting Opal to see his tears. She lifted up his face and gazed into his green eyes.

That's not true. Me, Korra, Asami, we're your family too...and whatever happens with your brother. We won't let you go through it alone." Opal hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear.

"I'll never leave you alone."

….

Mako was holding a lunch tray, ready to pick up a pudding cup when two officers walked up to him.

"Come on Mako, you can eat later, the Detective wants to see you." The guard said placing a hand on his shoulder while the other guard takes his tray away.

They enter an office different than Beifong's where a man was sitting in a large chair. It was none other than the drug lord.

"I was wondering when you'd bring me in for questioning. So, I'm guessing you wanna know where the money is?"

"Actually, you're coming with me to get it." Iroh grinned. He got up and handcuffed Mako. He lead him through the back door where a car was ready to take off.

"What about the chief? She'll notice I'm gone."

"Oh, Beifong? She went to take care of some family matters. I put a gps tracker under her car, so I know exactly where she is."

"So what's the plan?" Mako asked hopping into the car.

"Well, my men are on their way to take Hiroshi Sato's plane. Right now, you and I are gonna go get my money. If for whatever reason you don't have it, I'll just kill you and make my getaway. Blame it on Asami Sato.." he muttered the last part.

"What about after I give you the money? Will you clear my name?" Mako was willing to do anything at this point. He was not ready to go to prison.

"No. But I will take you with me to the fire nation. You'll be a wealthy drug dealer like Asami Sato once was."

Mako had no words. He wasn't expecting that. He hasn't even seen his brother. How is he supposed to just leave everything behind? He sighed and looked at the boss.

….

Asami arrived at her father's estate and parked her bike. She barged into her father's office where he was reading a book on his desk.

"I asked you to do me a favor and watch over Korra."

"Yes, and I have not heard a single thank you. My workers aren't babysitters Asami."

"Oh but sure they can follow me around?" The phone rang and neither bothered to acknowledge it.

"Father, I'm sorry that I've involved you in my problems. You helped me, and I'm grateful for that. I just need to know that she's safe."

"The girl is safe. In fact, she asked me to send her away. As far from you as possible."

"You're lying." Asami said through gritted teeth.

"Let her board one of my planes too. Asami, she doesn't care about you and neither should you!"

Suddenly the phone rang for a longer period of time and Hiroshi was forced to answer.

"What is it?!"

"Mr. Sato! Gangsters have trespassed the airport and they're trying to hijack a plane! Call the police quick before they cut the phone-" the line went dead. The man's voice was loud enough for Asami to hear it as well. Hiroshi turned to look at his daughter who wore the same fearful expression.

"Korra…" she whispered before jolting out of the room.

Asami drove as fast as she could to their private airport that was only a couple miles away from the estate. Upon arriving, she went into stealth mode and carefully approached the barn like house. She knew a shortcut to the control tower and slowly walled until she heard a masculine voice coming from behind, causing her to stay frozen in place.

"Where do you think you're going, missy?"

The buff gangster reached out to grab ahold of her shoulder, but in a quick motion, Asami turned around slapped the guy's arms away and kicked him square in the balls. He fell to his knees in pain. Asami then took the opportunity and kicked him in the face knocking him out.

"Wow, I managed to take some of my anger out in a violent, but healthy way." She smirked and continued on.

….

"What is this place?" Iroh asked rolling down the window of the van.

"It's a motel, but it's one of the cheap, two-star ratings. Decent place to hide things in." Mako replied. Iroh opened the sliding door and took of Mako's handcuffs so that no one would pay attention. Mako led the drug lord upstairs, where there were less rooms and quiet open space. Iroh was hesitant at first, so he pulled out his phone to check the gps app. It seemed the chief was still at the location of her residency. Mako stopped at a door and looked over at the boss.

"This is it. The money is in this room."

"Open it." Iroh demanded. Mako obliged and walked in. Iroh stepped in scanning the entire room until his eyes fell on a briefcase sitting on a coffee table. He made sure not to get too excited yet. Mako just stood beside him waiting.

"Open the briefcase, I won't be duped a second time."

Mako slowly opens the case revealing stacks of money. Iroh smiled and pulled out a pistol. He aimed it at Mako who put his hands up in defense.

"Hey! What are you doing? We had a deal!"

"Screw the deal! I don't want a menace like you working for me. My business here in Republic City is over, and now that I have my money, there's only one more thing I have to get rid of to completely cover my tracks."

The front door busted open and chief Beifong stood with her gun aimed ready.

"Drop the gun Iroh, you're under arrest!"

Iroh looked mortified and was about to shoot at Beifong, until Mako elbowed his face and knocked him down to the ground. Several officers appeared in the room and walked towards the criminal, but he was quicker, and threw a flash grenade. Everyone in the room struggled to keep their focus and that's when they saw a regular grenade roll their way.

"Everyone out of the room, now!" The chief hollered as they made a run for it. The bomb went off, blowing chunks of cement. Mako ran back in the room, but didn't see iroh, only broken glass from the window.

"Chief, he's escaped with the money!" Mako exclaimed.

"I know exactly where he's going. All units to the Sato private airport and be cautious! Suspects armed and dangerous."

….

Things were heating up for Asami. She had no idea why she just put herself in the middle of danger. Did she like the adrenaline? Is it because Korra is on the plane that's being hijacked? She couldn't keep her thoughts in place. All she wanted to do was end her miserable life of crime. And she owed it to her father to save the plane he spent months building. By now, she had taken down three thugs and managed to steal a weapon. She heard a loud screech down the street and hoped it was the cops. Asami made it to the control room where she was greeted with larger thugs. She ducked behind the wall and shot back at every chance she got. One of them rushed to her and landed a few punches. She quickly thought of the skills Korra taught her before. Twisting the thug's arm, she pulls down with all her might, then succeeded to flip the guy over, landing hard on his back.

"Anyone else want to get their ass kicked?"

She asked with confidence.

The two remaining criminals glanced at each other and glared back.

"Get her man! I gotta get this plane ready before the boss comes."

"I don't think so!" Asami began shooting at the power machine as the thugs got out of the bullet's way. Iroh entered the room and whacked Asami's head with the butt of the gun. She fell down, but refused to faint. She weakly turned around and aimed her gun at him, but he kicked it out of her hand and pressed his foot on her chest.

"Enough fooling around. Get this plane running before the police show up. And tie this one up." He ordered. This was not looking good.

….

Republic City officers began moving in the building and arresting thugs left and right. Beifong gave Mako a gun as they looked for Iroh. Their plan almost worked. Iroh already confessed, now they just had to capture him and his posse. Iroh opened the garage door that led to the runway. His henchmen were finished loading the plane and it was ready for take off. The boss grabbed Asami's arm and hauled her over to the plane. Suddenly, Mako made his appearance and held up a gun at Iroh.

"I underestimated you, Mako. I thought a few of my magic words would convert you to crime."

"It's over Iroh. Let her go." Mako replied keeping his eyes on him. Iroh glared and switched the gun to Asami's head.

"No you don't give me orders, officer! I'm the boss here so drop your gun if you don't want me to blow her brains out."

Mako stayed in the same position, not moving an inch. If Asami didn't have a piece of tape over her mouth, she'd curse Mako into oblivion. Soon the chief of police and the rest of the team showed up ready to shoot. Iroh cocked his gun and was about to pull the trigger when Asami head butted his face. His arm swung back and he pulled the trigger. Beifong shot him as Asami undid the ropes and ran into the plane.

Mako felt an unbelievable pain in his chest, and looked down to see blood dripping. He had been shot. He fell to the floor and passed out.

Chief Beifong rushed to him and tried to bring him back to consciousness.

"Call an ambulance now!"

Asami grabbed Iroh by his collar and lifted him up halfway.

"Where is she? Where's Korra?!"

"How am I supposed to know?" He weakly asked.

"If you've hurt her in any way, I swear I'll-"

"Why don't you ask your father? This is his airport after all!" Asami dropped him and made a run for her bike. An officer was about to stop her when the chief stepped in.

"Let her go, for now. We have bigger things to deal with." She said motioning to the reporters who've just arrived with their expensive cameras.

….

Asami had begun arguing with her father once again. She stepped aside when one of his employees came in with blueprints for a new vehicle. He then left and Hiroshi went back to doing his work.

"You can't do this. You have to tell me where she is!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me Asami! I won't tell you, and that's final!" He exclaimed. Asami thought for a second, then glared straight into her father's eyes.

"No matter what it takes, I'm going to find Korra and when I do, I promise you will never see me again. We'll go where you can't find us, and even if you do, We'll keep running, and never come back." She said with venom. Deep inside, it scared her that she threatened to cut off her only parent, but her love for the star trainer was more important.

Hiroshi sighed and looked up at his daughter.

"She wanted to leave. She came here to the estate and asked me to send her away from Republic City…"

( **Flashback** )

"Excuse me sir, there is a young lady at the door who wants to speak with you." Said Loretta, the house maid.

"Send her in." Hiroshi replied with little enthusiasm. A few minutes later, the young lady awkwardly stepped into the room.

"Korra, what an unpleasant surprise, have a seat." She quietly sat down and looked down at the floor.

"So, have you reconsidered my offer?" He asked, recalling the time he offered her money to leave Asami alone.

"Actually Mr. Sato, I was hoping I can buy a ticket to board your private plane."

He gave her an interested look.

"And where is it you'll be flying to?"

"Back to my hometown in the Southern Water Tribe."

"How about this: I will let you board my plane for free and take you to your hometown, but you have to swear it that you'll never contact or meet with my daughter again."

"Sir, Asami doesn't know I'm planning to leave. I want to be discreet about this." She said honestly.

"Well I don't want to find out that she has run away with some girl either."

"Mr. Sato...Asami likes me, and I've come to like her too." Korra stated with a tear running down her face.

"All the more reason you should leave quietly."

 **(End of flashback** )

"Dad, I know I've done a lot of bad things that I'm not proud of, but Korra was never the problem. She's actually the reason I want to stop doing bad things. I'm not your little girl anymore. I want to be with her, and tell her how I feel. With or without your help, I will find her." Asami was almost out the door when her father called out to her.

….

Bolin rushed to the hospital with Opal by his side. They spoke to Dr. Tenzin about Mako's condition.

"The surgery went well. The bullet entered a few inches just above his heart, so we were able to remote it without any problems. He's awake now if you want to see him."

"Thank you doc," said Bolin as he wiped away a few tears. Opal took his hand, and lead him to the room.

When Mako woke up, his shoulder and chest felt really sore. The memories of stopping Iroh and getting shot were all coming back to him. He felt at ease now that the drug lord was arrested. The truth is that when Mako had gone arrested the previous day, he went out of his way to clear his name. He started with the thugs and detective Erin's origin. He then showed the Chief the red scarf he found in the building, which was why his fingerprints were there. Of course She believed him, but was warned that if they didn't act carefully, Iroh would escape. The chief gave him the benefit of the doubt and worked up a secret plan to catch him. It worked, and he was relieved. But he knew that he had to turn himself in as well, for he was not innocent either.

After Mako's recovery and the damages and charges were settled with Hiroshi Sato, Chief Beifong gathered up the suspects and interrogated them one by one. She got a confession from both Mako and Asami. She needed to write a full report and properly close the case. She sat in her office and reviewed the documents that summarized each testimony.

" _When did you two meet?_ "

"I posed as Ginger at the drug trade. I wore a dress and quickly disposed of it afterwards. I escaped because I knew that Ginger nor the money, was worth going to jail. I ran into Mako and he let me go. I was shocked, but I didn't protest…"

"I saw Asami run out of the factory, I don't know how she changed so fast, but it didn't matter at the time. I let her go instead of arresting her on the spot. I figured, I could use her for my own personal gain. I covered her tracks and made sure as long as she was doing what I asked of her, I wasn't going to let her get arrested…"

" _What was your role in the Gang?"_

"I worked with Ginger for two years. I was one of her drug dealers, but I was never really a team player. I only sold when I needed money. Then when I had lost the briefcase, she threatened to take my father's money if I didn't pay it back, so I had to obey her orders. The fight between Ginger's gang and Varrick, was a setup done by Ginger. I happened to get stabbed during the middle of it trying to save someone. At some point, I didn't want to live this life anymore. I wanted out, but I had to pay off my debt, so I looked for work…"

" _How did you get involved with the Drug Lord_?"

"All this..happened because I was insecure and obsessed over my girlfriend. I know it was stupid, but I felt like I needed to do something to save my relationship, and Asami was perfect for the job, until she fell for Korra and exposed everything. I was angry and i came across Iroh. He told me that there was a way I could win Korra back, and that was if Asami was out of the picture. I wasn't thinking murder, but maybe sending her to the fire nation. I helped him because he was going to give me what I wanted…"

"Once I saw on the news that Iroh had killed Ginger and burned down her building, I knew I was next. I didn't even know how he looked like, so I felt like I needed to protect everyone close to me. I never meant to hurt or betray Mako, but I never approved of his plan, so I told his girlfriend everything. He had kidnapped me and taken me to Iroh. I felt like it was my fault that he was slowly becoming a criminal…"

" _Why the sudden change of heart? Aren't you afraid of going to prison?"_

"I'm not afraid anymore because the life that I was living was already a prison. Then I met Korra and suddenly I wanted to get out and be a normal person. I'm confessing now because I want to leave that life behind and start new…"

"Chief Beifong what I did was wrong and illegal. I don't have anyone to blame but myself. I just hope you can forgive me. I will accept any and all punishments…"

 **A week later** …

Korra woke up early and was a little eager for today. She had received an email about a meetup with the other manager she'll be working with. She wrapped her cast in plastic and headed for the shower. She was out the door an hour later and made her way to a ramen shop. Her mind drifted back to all the times she had ramen. With Mako, kuvira...Asami. She started feeling gloomy, but shook the thoughts outs and strolled down the street.

She arrived at her destination and noticed that it was almost empty. She looked around and noticed a person standing outside, enjoying the scenery. The person was wearing a huge burgundy jacket with black jeans and boots. Korra hesitated, but began walking towards them.

"It's beautiful over here. I'd live here if it wasn't so cold." They said blowing air into their hands to warm them up. Korra recognized the voice and her heart sank.

"Asami...w-what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was hoping to try a bowl of cold noodles. Do you have any suggestions?"

Korra raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I mean, what are you doing here in the southern water tribe?"

"I came to talk to you."

"I can't. I'm supposed to be meeting someone for work." Korra continued to scan the place for any signs of the manager.

"Come on, it'll only take a few minutes. Besides, I don't think they're coming anymore."

"What makes you say that?"

"Do you think it's a coincidence that we both happen to run into each other here?"

Realizing what she meant, Korra chuckled in disbelief. Asami sent her the email, which she should've known it was fake. She turned her heel and power walked out of the shop, Asami quickly following behind.

"Korra. Why did you run away? Why are you avoiding my calls?" She asked in a serious tone. Korra stayed quiet.

"I know I pushed you away, but I didn't tell you to leave the country. Was it because of my father? What did he tell you?"

"It wasn't your father." Korra replied.

"Then what was it? Tell me."

"I like you! Okay?"

"Even after finding out that you're a wanted criminal and being threatened by your father, I still like you and I know I shouldn't."

Asami attempted to touch Korra's face, but she backed away and turned around.

"When I was a little girl, my mother warned me about the wrong paths in life, but I didn't listen and went down those paths. She also told me that when I come across a love, I have to hold onto it tightly and never let it go. I'm trying to do that now. I'll go back to Republic city, and never bother you again, if you ask me to...but if you really the same way, meet me at the airport tonight." Asami walked away giving Korra time to decide.

She made it home and didn't stop until she made it to her bed. She wanted nothing more but to go back to sleep. However, she couldn't not with Asami running through her mind. Korra unlocked her phone and looked through daily news. Her eye catches the last name "Sato" in bold, and she clicks on the article.

"It was an all out battle here at Sato Airport, owned by wealthy entrepreneur, Hiroshi Sato. Just minutes before a gang can hijack his private plane, his daughter [Asami Sato] courageously swooped in and stopped the gang members just in time, Saving her father's plane. All gang members were arrested, including the Drug Lord. Only one officer was wounded and rushed to the hospital. This story is truly one for the books!"

Korra scrolled down and saw pictures from the crime scene. She saw a bruised Asami, but the look she had in her eyes, touched Korra's heart. It was like she wanted to stare into those eyes forever.

….

It was getting late already, almost close to midnight. Asami was sitting down in a patio table outside of a coffee shop. She had downed over four coffees just so she'd stay warm. A message was sent to her phone saying that a private jet for her just landed. She walked into the airport and checked into the passing stations. She was about to enter the room that lead to the plane when she heard a loud voice.

"ASAMI! Wait!"

Asami turned around and saw Korra running towards her. She stood there in shock while Korra kept coming closer. She finally stopped once she reached Asami and took a breath.

"You came." Asami stated trying to hide her happiness.

"I-I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have made you tell me something like that. You were trying to protect me. You always protect me."

Asami didn't know what to say. Korra stared at her until she went in to hug her. They stayed holding each other. Korra let her go a gathered herself.

"Why don't you stay here for tonight?" She asked.

"I have a trial coming up so the chief of police only granted me one traveling day. If I'm not back by morning, she'll send the whole team to get me."

"Ohh. When is it?"

"Next week."

"I'll be there." Korra said before landing a kiss onto Asami's lips. Asami didn't have time to react. Korra giggled and Asami grabbed her hand, then let it go as she slowly walked to her plane.

….

Fast forward to the day of the trial. Both Asami and Mako were going to stand before a jury to receive their punishment. Because they were truthful and their story made sense, they were spared jail time.

"Asami Sato, you will be serving two years of probation in which you will only be able to travel within the city. Mako, you will also be serving two years of probation and be relieved of any and every police duties." The judge announced. After everyone people started clearing out the courtroom, Mako walked to Asami.

"At the airport, I was going to put the gun down, I mean, I didn't want to kill you." Mako mustered out of his mouth.

"I did...when I caught your hands around Korra's throat. After you kidnapped me, I thought you were now capable of anything." Asami said looking straight into his eyes. He looked away and immediately saw Korra. She was talking to Opal and his brother.

"She knew I wasn't going to hurt her. she even looked calm, but she was really terrified. Can you apologize to her for me? I can't bring myself to face her again." Mako lowered his head in sadness.

Asami put a hand on his shoulder and nodded.

….

Bolin, Opal, Asami, and Korra decided to have a nice dinner out. They were at none other than Icy Bliss.

"It's awesome that the jury went easy on ya." Bolin commented.

"Well I did stop a major bad guy." Asami replied.

"Sucks that you're not working today, I wanna taste your cooking." Korra pouted.

"Asami's cooking is soo good, you won't ever want to eat anything else." The group laughed and agreed. Eska, appeared in front of them.

"Are you guys ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll have the bison ribs please,"

"Spicy ramen here,"

"And a plate of Sushi rolls."

"Oh! And four bottles of Soju." Bolin finished.

"Anything for you, my turtle duck," Eska smiled and collected the menus. The table went quiet as Opal folded her hands across her chest.

"Did your boss just call you a turtle duck?"

"Yeah I was wondering why she always called you that pet name," Asami chimed in.

"She always calls you that?"

Bolin laughed nervously.

"Funny thing, she told me that I kinda remind her of a turtle duck."

"Well did you kinda tell her you have a girlfriend?" Opal asked. Bolin didn't know how to respond Korra got out of her chair and headed to the bathroom.

"Uh Asami! Did you resolve things with your dad?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah, I moved back to the estate for him. Just to make him think he is gonna stay at Southern water tribe until her hand heals in ten months. She'll come visit when she gets the chance, since I'm not allowed to leave the country for the next two years." Asami sighs.

"Wow, long distance, are you guys okay with that?" asked Opal."

"Yeah, she's worth it. I'll ask her to move in once she comes back."

Korra came back in time to see the plates of food being served. The four friends quickly dug in and laughed with each other. Asami intertwined her fingers with Korra's and smiled happily at her. She was in love, and she didn't mind it at all.

 **THE END** ~

 **AN: Wow! Finally done with this story. So sorry it took so long! I'm never satisfied when writing chapters so I edit like crazy, but I hope you all enjoyed it! I am currently working on another Korrasami fanfic and I'll probably post the first chapter here :) but anyways, thank you guys for the Reviews, follows, and faves. I was also thinking of writing LOK oneshots so PM for for suggestions or prompts! I'm open to anything really :) Till then my friends ~**


	21. Chapter 21

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK WITH A NEW STORY! THIS IS GOING TO BE VERY DIFFERENT. IT WILL BE MULTIPLE POV AND THE LOK CHARACTERS WILL BE BETTER DEVELOPED AND BROUGHT UP A LOT IN THIS STORY, BUT WILL MAINLY BE KORRASAMI! PLEASE READ AND ENJOY A PREVIEW OF THE FIRST CHAPTER :)**

 **Show Me Your Heart**

 **~Prologue**

The stars were lighting the sky, and the air felt warmer. They had arrived to Republic City. Asami stirred Korra until she woke up.

"Wake up hun, we're here."

"Already? glad I was able to sleep long enough so I wouldn't get seasick." Korra replied.

Asami smiled and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Korra cupped her face with one hand as they pulled away.

"Get the luggage out while I go bring the car." Asami grinned.

"Of course." Korra playfully rolled her eyes. She walked outside to the unloading dock and looked up at the sky.

"What time is it?" she said aloud.

"2 am miss," replied a crew member.

Asami and her fiance were cruising through the empty streets of the city.

"Wow I never thought I'd miss the sickening warm air here." Asami exclaimed pressing a button that opened up the top of her convertible.

"Oh relax, we were only at the water tribe for four days." Korra replied.

"Ha, I'm glad your parents approved of our marriage."

"Me too." Korra reached for Asami's hand until she noticed her phone screen lit up. She picked it up and saw a message from her friend.

"Opal asks if we've landed yet."

"What? Why are talking to her?" Asami asked.

"Because she's my best friend?"

"Well Mako is _my_ best friend and you don't like me talking to him!" Asami raised her voice. Korra sighed and put her phone down. Asami gave her a sympathetic look.

"What are you doing? Keep your eyes on the road." Korra ordered.

"What? You don't trust me with our baby?" Asami asked.

"No I mean, I'm sure there's lots of crazy drivers at two in the morning. And stop calling the car your baby. It's not like you carried it for nine months."

"True, but I did make it in three." Asami smirked.

"Why don't you like Mako? I don't understand." she asked returning back to the subject.

"He just seems more interested in your company than your friendship." Korra admitted.

"I don't see a problem in that. I actually considered passing Future Industries over to him."

Korra gave Asami a look of utter shock. Asami placed a hand on her thigh.

"Don't worry, the only way he'll have my company is when I take a leave of absence or if I somehow die. But neither of those things will happen." Asami reassured her girlfriend.

Just from the left lane, two bright lights were coming towards Asami's car. There was no time to react as a big truck crashed into their vehicle, flipping it over and sending both girls out of the car falling hard on the cement. Asami couldn't feel her body for she was in a great amount of pain, but she managed to open her eyes and see her lover unconscious a few feet away. Korra's head and cheek were covered in blood and she wasn't moving. Asami feared that she wasn't breathing either. Everything happened so quick that she couldn't fully grasp the situation. She didn't know how to react. Her vision started to blur as she was slowly slipping out of consciousness.

"Korra…"

 **~Lost Spirit**

… **.Asami….**

The sky was clear and the sun was shining. It was so hot that the curtains had to be closed to block out the rays. I woke up to the sun in my face because I don't have any curtains. I heard the front doorknob rattle so I sat up and stayed on my bed legs crossed, waiting for whoever it was to enter my house.

"Come right in, this house has just been put back on the market and it's in perfect shape!" A real-estate agent walked in with a young couple.

"What are you doing here so early in the morning?" I hollered from the second floor. In a flash, I stood in front of the the three intruders. The agent ignored my presence and proceeded with the tour of the house, going up the long staircase.

"There's a bed here," The woman pointed in confusion.

"It probably belonged to the previous owners. We can get rid of it, no problem." The agent replied.

"Actually, it's my bed." I chimed in even though they can't hear me. Then I hopped onto the bed, causing the wooded frame to creak loudly.

"Um...Mr. Varrick? You never mentioned why this house was put back on the market so quickly," the woman said in what looked like a terrified face.

"Well the previous owners claimed a ghost chased them out of this house. It's all nonsense, if you ask me!" He quoted with his fingers.

"That's right. I did chase them out and I'll do it again, so just leave." I said again.

"Well in that case, we'll take this house! Let's move in right away." the husband said in glee.

 _A week later..._

"P-please leave. We'll take good care of this house…" the new owner stood in the center holding onto his wife. I walked around their kitchen and banged on all the cabinets. I also broke the hanging light.

"Why are you humans so afraid when all I'm doing is trashing this place like a child would?" It was truly amusing.

"D-down the street, there's a psychic store that just opened! Maybe if you go there, you can find peace." the man held out a card shakingly. I hesitantly took the card and to my surprise, I was able to physically touch it. The couple stumbled back in fear. What was the point of going when no one can see me? I thought for a moment and remembered that psychics believed in the supernatural, so maybe they'll be able to communicate. I turned to look at the couple.

"If this guy's a fake, I'll come back for you two." I said with no emotion. I vanished into thin air, and appeared in front of a building that read ' _Psychic of Fire'_ and decided to use the front entrance. There were curtains blocking the view of the psychic's room. I hesitated to continue forward.

"Come in spirit, I sense your presence." A woman said in a gentle tone. I went into the room and took a seat across from the psychic. She was an older slim woman with dark grey hair, wearing a blue robe.

"I'm glad you've come. We have a lot of work to do."

"Do you know me?" I asked.

"Personally? No, but I know you're an emotionless ghost."

"What do you mean?"

"Most lost souls who've come to me, bawled in joy that finally someone can see them, but your face has no expression."

I was unsure of how to respond. I can't remember the last time I ever felt anything. I never laughed or smiled, cried or gotten angry. It didn't bother me one bit though.

"Well, I didn't come for a reading or whatever you do."

"Then why are you here, spirit?"

"I want to leave this world. Find peace or something. I've been here for too long."

The Psychic frowned and folded her hands together.

"Yes, two years is quite long . Unfortunately, you cannot move on to the afterlife because you're a lost spirit."

"What does _that_ mean?" I repeated.

"You're a soul that has no memory of who you were or how you've died. Not even your name."

I looked away for a second. It was true, I didn't know my name or anything about my life before I died. All I remembered was getting up in the middle of nowhere and walking down a road full of cars until I found a city. I turned her attention back to the older woman.

"How do you know this? Just what kind of psychic are you?"

"I present myself as a psychic to humans, but my name is kya and I'm a spirit guidance counselor." She said proudly.

"Well then guide me to the afterlife or at least tell me how to get there."

"It's not that simple. You need to figure out who you are first. Luckily for you, there is one other person, besides myself who can see you. You must find them, for they hold the key to finding your identity. I can't send souls without identities and who knows? Maybe you'll thank me for this." Kya teased. I remained emotionless.

"So I have to spend all of eternity finding that one human to tell me who I am just so I can leave this earth?"

Kya sighed.

"Okay, let me give you a hint, since I'm feeling generous. The person is in Republic City." The old lady snapped her fingers and the front door that I had entered from opened on it's own, revealing a bright light.

"The city is through that door. Best of luck to you, spirit." The counselor smiled. I got up and walked towards the door.

"Be careful once you find the person. Exposing yourself as a ghost is not easily accepted by humans."

"Got it." I awkwardly waved goodbye to the counselor and walked through the door, covering my eyes from the bright light.

A new environment came into view. I was no longer in the same neighborhood or outside of the psychic store. I looked around and saw darkness.' _Guess it's night time here.'_ I thought. The city was quiet and it felt surprising to me. A voice from behind caught my attention.

"Hey you! What are you doing out here at this time of night?" A security guard asked aiming his flashlight at me. I raised an eyebrow and pointed to myself. The security guard walked towards me, then right through me. I turned around to see the guard chasing after a running teenager. I shrugged my shoulders and decided to walk around the city and observe the environment.

'I'll have to look for a place to sleep soon,' I mentioned aloud. I stopped in front of a coffee shop and looked right above the shop to see an apartment complex with staircases in a zigzag order.

I teleported myself inside and walked down a long hallway of doors. A certain door caught my attention. '12' in gold was on the door. I didn't know why I was staring at it, I just felt drawn to it. Snapping out of my daze, I found a vacant room just across that one. It was completely empty much to my dismay; however, I'd have to rest here for the night and would continue looking the next day.

My peaceful sleep was interrupted by the loudness of the city. I looked out the window and the quiet city I had seen last night, completely disappeared. There were hundreds of people walking in every direction, chattering and screaming back and forth. It was new and weird. I appeared outside in front of the building. I stretched and began walking, watching people pass me by. I stopped at a crosswalk. While I walked through a huge crowd, a girl came running with the intention of getting across the street in time. The girl was about to bump into me but stopped before. She whispered an apology and took off again. Maybe I'm delusional but I'm sure that the girl was talking to me. I turned my whole person around and looked for the running girl with no success.

I noticed a long line of people entering a coffee shop.

'Maybe I'll find her there,' I said as I lined up. The menu was pretty great. I scanned behind me and saw more people entering.

'If what that psychic lady said is true, any one of these people will be able to see me. I just have to put on a show.' I thought.

"Next customer please!" The cashier hollered and I walked towards him.

"Yeah, a hazelnut frappe sounds good. I'll have one of those."

"Next!" He repeated. I turned to stare at the crowd.

"Can someone lend me money? I've been waiting in line for a while now!" I tried my best to sound angry. No response as expected. I turned my attention back to the cashier.

"Hey, just give me a coffee and...I'll get out of your hair." I quickly said. After a moment, I left and sat on a bench. 'This is going to take a while.' I said aloud.

 **, , , ,Korra, , , ,**

This morning I woke up with the fresh outside air hitting her face. Today is a new day: my first day of college. I was excited and full of energy. I observed her room, admiring the different paintings on the walls. 'Someday, I'll remember where these portraits came from.' The portraits were all similar but slightly different. The five portraits were paintings of certain places within the four nations. I looked into my bathroom mirror and on the frame was a sticky note.

' _The pretty girl in the mirror is you! Korra Lee!'_

I smiled and checked myself out as though I were staring at me for the first time. After finally deciding on wearing a white shirt topped with a green cardigan and blue jeans, I heads out for the day. I get a text from my friend saying that a new coffee shop just opened and people were rushing in. I'm not missing coffee on the first day. I need to get there fast if I want a fresh cup before class. The crosswalk at the corner was white, so I decided to make a run for it. Giving those I accidentally shoved quick apologies, the coffee shop came into view and I sighed in relief.

The line wasn't as long as I thought given the time it opened. I stood in line and looked past the people on front. I noticed a person in front of the line trying to get the cashier's attention. The girl turned around and I quickly looked somewhere else to avoid eye contact. The line kept moving afterwards to my surprise. It's like no one can see her. I felt bad that she couldn't get a drink and was completely ignored. Once it was my turn, I felt the need to help her.

A few minutes later, I walked out holding an Americano and a Hazelnut frappe. My eyes searched around for the girl until I found her sitting on a bench. I took a deep breath and walked towards her.


End file.
